Star Wars Divergent Prequel Trilogy: Episode I – The New Dawn
by Duragizer
Summary: A complete rewrite of Star Wars: Episode I. Set in 56 BBY.
1. Act I

TITLE CARD: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….

A vast sea of stars serves as the main backdrop for the main title, followed by a roll up, which crawls up into infinity.

STAR WARS

THE NEW DAWN

Cast into war, the inefficient Galactic Republic is no more. In its place now stands the Galactic Empire, a more formidable power for a less certain time.

Yet nefarious forces continue to plague the Galaxy. The MANDALORIAN DEATH WATCH — a fanatical branch of the enemy defeated in the First Clone War — has been orchestrating raids all along the Outer Rim.

In the wake of these attacks, the Jedi of Coruscant have assigned one of their knights to investigate and uncover the underlying plan of the Mandalorians….

PAN UP

To reveal the underside of the water world designated Arkania Colony 382, its oceans alive with a preternatural cyan glow.

Suddenly the Radiant VII — a Consular-class cruiser — comes streaming past at high velocity, its trajectory taking it beneath the hulking blue ocean planet. Behind it, hot on its heels, is a pair of Jehavey'ir-type assault ships. The twin ships fire upon the smaller Imperial craft, unleashing a torrent of intense orange turbolaserfire. The Radiant VII reciprocates, firing green turbolaser beams at the Mandalorians.

INT. RADIANT VII/COCKPIT

CAPTAIN MAOI MADAKOR and LIEUTENANT ANTIDAR WILLIAMS, the two crew members of the Radiant VII currently manning the cockpit, struggle to simultaneously fend off the attacking assault ships while trying to coax more speed from the small ship's engines.

CAPT. MADAKOR: I can feel them breathing up my skirt, Lieutenant. Can't you coax more speed from the engines?

LT. WILLIAMS: Sublights are burning at maximum, Captain. Had I time, I could bypass the safety protocols, give us a boost ...

CAPT. MADAKOR: (sighs) But time's a commodity we're running short on. (beat) How long 'til we can make the jump to lhyt-speed?

LT. WILLIAMS: The navicomp will have the coordinates in five minutes.

EXT. SPACE — AC-382

The Radiant VII's turbolaserfire strikes each of the assault ships, but each blast is effortlessly repelled by the larger crafts' deflector shields without leaving the slightest damage. Moving in like foreboding birds of prey, the Mandalorian ships unleash salvoes of orange turbolaserfire upon the space cruiser. The energized beams hit the cruiser's engines, obliterating one of the engines completely while instantly crippling the other.

INT. RADIANT VII/COCKPIT

The Radiant VII rattles violently, throwing the captain and the lieutenant forward in their seats.

INT. RADIANT VII/SALON POD

The interior of the salon pod is spacious, furnished with glamorous accoutrements. Inhabiting the pod, standing at the far end, is a tall NEAR-HUMAN WOMAN in voluminous crimson robes, SIX HUMAN WOMEN in close-fitting black uniforms, and a BLUE ASTROMECH 'DROID. Though each of the six black- garbed women are attractive in their own right, the beauty of the near-Human woman — with her long green-white hair, glittering porcelain-white skin, and radiant green-gold eyes — puts theirs to complete shame.

When the reverberations of the blast hits the pod, both the Human women and the 'droid rock on their foundations, threatening to topple over. The unearthly beautiful woman in red, however, her eyes closed and her hands clasped tight around the chain of a crystal medallion in prayer, remains perfectly still, unaffected by the turbulent vibrations.

EXT. SPACE — RADIANT VII

With the Radiant VII dead in the water, one of the assault ships easily slides up alongside the star cruiser. Like an insectile proboscis, a mechanized airlock extends out from the assault ship and clamps down on the outer hull of the cruiser.

INT. RADIANT VII/SALON POD

Hearing the groans and feeling the shudders of the ship as it is forcibly joined with the assault ship, the Human women look up towards the ceiling of the pod, gazing about as if in search of the source of the invading phenomena.

The near-Human woman — the beautiful priestess — brings her prayer to a close, securing the medallion around her neck.

PRIESTESS: (in Seboutrexi, subtitled) It's beginning….

One of the six Human women — a handsome woman with broad shoulders — takes a step away from her compatriots, approaching the priestess. This woman is ZIYAL D'UKAT, a Mistryl Shadow Guard and the team leader of the other five black-garbed women.

ZIYAL D'UKAT: (subtitled) We can't save you from the Mandalorians. There are only six of us against their entire crew.

PRIESTESS: (subtitled) You've done what you can, Ziyal D'ukat. Consider our bargain complete.

ZIYAL D'UKAT: (subtitled) I don't want to see you taken by them. You should escape while there's still time.

PRIESTESS: (faces D'ukat; subtitled) Where would I go? (waves arm to the planet sitting out beyond the pod's viewport) The planet out there is a world of empty oceans and we're light-years away from any inhabited system. (beat) There is nowhere to run to, nowhere to hide.

ZIYAL D'UKAT: (subtitled) You've never been a prisoner of Mandalorians — I have. I know from first-hand experience how they treat captives in their custody. (beat) Please, reconsider.

PRIESTESS: (rests hand atop astromech; subtitled) This is the only course of action left open to me.

Realizing that she cannot deter the priestess from her decision, the Shadow Guard chooses to end the conversation.

PRIESTESS: (subtitled) Artoo, begin recording….

INT. RADIANT VII/COCKPIT

Madakor and Williams, having regained their senses, are busy undoing the restraints of their seats when a loud HISSING sound begins issuing through the sealed doors leading into the cockpit.

CAPT. MADAKOR: (twists seat around; stands up) They're coming through! Get ready.

Before she can finish her order, the cockpit doors disappear in a terrific explosion, the bulkheads of the cockpit lighting up with bright yellow light and the air filling with acrid black smoke. As the two officers clear their blasters from their holsters, DOZENS OF MANDALORIAN WARRIORS — each clad in the silver-and-blue armour of the Death Watch — come pouring in, cutting them down instantly with a hail of yellow blasterfire.

INT. RADIANT VII/UPPER DECK

Dropping in through a hole cut in the hull above, dozens upon dozens of Mandalorian Death Watchmen invade the small cruiser. Spreading out into all available areas of the ship, they cut down all crew members they come across with their blasters.

INT. RADIANT VII/'DROID HOLD

Inside the small, dark, cramped 'droid hold, a number of 'droids lay strewn about its confines, all either deactivated or in low-power modes. As the door to the hold slides open, casting bright light into its interior, one of these 'droids — a GOLDEN PROTOCOL 'DROID — immediately comes to life.

C-3PO: (erratic) Oh, my! Oh, goodness!

The golden 'droid rises to his feet, turning towards the humanoid silhouette filling the open doorway.

C-3PO: Oh, dear me — it isn't Donic Day already, is it?

The owner of the silhouette steps inside; it is a Death Watchman, a blaster rifle in his hands.

C-3PO: No, wait —!

The Mandalorian levels his blaster at Threepio and presses the trigger. A bolt of yellow plasma lances out, hits the 'droid's shoulder plating, then ricochets back, hitting the Mandalorian square in the face and knocking him back and off his feet.

Cautious, Threepio takes a few steps toward the fallen warrior. Looking him over, he comes to the conclusion that the Mandalorian is stone dead.

C-3PO: This is no life for a protocol 'droid. I deserve far better than this.

Stepping past the dead Mandalorian, Threepio leaves the 'droid hold for the corridor beyond, eyes on the lookout for more Mandalorians.

INT. RADIANT VII/SALON POD

The priestess stands before Artoo, reciting her message.

Loud BANGS suddenly begin reverberating through the pod doors. The Mistryl Shadow Guards turn toward the source of the sounds, growing tense with anticipation as they unsheathe their vibroswords.

ZIYAL D'UKAT: (to priestess; subtitled) They're coming through!

Finishing her message, the priestess places a hand on Artoo and he stops recording.

With a terrible SQUEAL of grinding metal, the doors of the salon pod are forced open. As MANDALORIAN KNIGHTS step through, it is apparent that they differ in some respect to the other Death Watchmen aboard the ship; unlike their brethren, they wear blue-and-gray robes over their armour and wield wicked vibroswords in place of blasters.

Leaping forward, the six Mistryls engage the Mandalorian Knights, the vibrating blades of their technological swords clashing against those of the helmeted warriors. One of the Mistryls gains immediate advantage over her Mandalorian sparring partner, knocking the blade of his vibrosword away and delivering a blow which cuts through his neck and the chain of a platinum medallion surrounding it, nearly decapitating the warrior. Her victory is short lived, however, as another knight manages to evade her defenses and thrusts the point of his sword into her side, fatally running her through.

Turning away from Artoo, the priestess can do nothing but look on with horror as the Mandalorian Knights quickly begin overwhelming the formidable Shadow Guards, cutting them down with full brutality and no mercy.

INT. RADIANT VII/CORRIDOR

C-3PO makes his way along the corridor, eyeing the twisted bodies of the slaughtered crew members strewn about.

INT. RADIANT VII/SALON POD

The priestess sits against the far bulkhead of the pod, trembling in a ball under the transparisteel viewport, weeping with fear and disgust as Artoo stands beside her, trying to provide consolation the best he can. Ten Mandalorian Knights stand inside the pod, the bloody corpses of the Mistryl women and their own slain underfoot, their hidden eyes focused on the beautiful priestess cowering before them.

MANDALORIAN AIDE: (in Mando'a, subtitled) The Force Hound approaches!

Snapping to attention, the knights spread out, clearing the way for TWO MORE MANDALORIANS as they step inside the pod. While the first Mandalorian to enter is just another average blue-and-gray robed Mandalorian Knight, the SECOND is distinguished by the unique aquamarine robe he wears over his armour along with the trident symbol emblazoned over the visor of his helmet. He regards first the other Mandalorians then the dead before walking over to the priestess.

PRIESTESS: (looks up at Mandalorian, face twisted with hatred) Butcher! Murderer!

FORCE HOUND: I'm sorry, but it was an unfortunate necessity.

PRIESTESS: (enraged) This was a necessity‽ (beat) They were civilian crew members; they didn't have a chance against you! You could have spared them!

FORCE HOUND: I know you cannot understand. Someday, perhaps, you will. (offers her his hand) It is time to come with us.

Her face still contorted with hate, the priestess seizes the Mandalorian's hand in a hard grip. Fearing an attack, the other knights ready their weapons.

FORCE HOUND: (to other Mandalorians; in Mando'a, subtitled) Sheathe your blades. She won't harm me.

As the Force Hound pulls the priestess to her feet, Threepio steps into the open doorway.

C-3PO: (in Seboutrexi) Mistress, I —

Alerted to his presence, the Mandalorians spin around to face him.

C-3PO: Perhaps this isn't —

Before the golden 'droid can finish his statement, one of the knights lunges forward, ramming the blade of his vibrosword through Threepio's mechanical torso. Pulling the protocol 'droid in through the doorway, the Mandalorian Knight twists the blade then forces it upward, cutting out and through Threepio's shoulder. Uttering a senseless litany made of a combination of astromech mechanical language and Huttese, See-Threepio collapses to the deck, twitching violently as his damages flash with electricity.

FORCE HOUND: (annoyed; in Mando'a, subtitled) It was a protocol 'droid.

Without any further words, the Force Hound steps forward, dragging the priestess behind him as he leaves for the open doorway. As he steps out, the other Mandalorian Knights gather their dead then follow after him, leaving Artoo alone with the bodies of the slain Mistryls and the damaged form of See-Threepio.

EXT. SPACE — AC-382

Disengaging and retracting its extendible airlock, the Mandalorian assault ship releases the Radiant VII. As the small Consular-class cruiser drifts away, the engines both of the assault ship and its counterpart blaze to life and they rocket forward, casting their large shadows upon the derelict ship as they cruise over it. Before them, waiting in the distance like a stern parent, is the looming form of a Lictor-class dungeon ship.

Passing beyond the Radiant VII, a turbolaser cannon on one of the Jehavey'irs comes alive and swivels into position, opening fire upon the small ship. A single turbolaser blast hits the cruiser, blowing it apart into three separate pieces.

After the assault ships have rendezvoused with the dungeon ship and together made the jump into hyperspace, the remains of the Radiant VII begin falling toward AC-382. Entering the atmosphere, the fragments start to glow with intense white hot heat.

EXT. AC-382 — TERRAFORMING STATION C31 — NIGHT

A terraforming station rises up from the black ocean of the near-empty water planet. Large and conical in shape — with various red, orange, and white light fixtures aglow upon its surface — the station looks like an immense artificial island.

INT. TERRAFORMING STATION C31/GAME ROOM — NIGHT

Inside the small, cramped, sparsely-stocked, dim-lit game room, TWO INDIVIDUALS sit around a dejarik table. With one diminutive and the other a behemoth, they are clearly unrelated by blood. Nevertheless, their physical characteristics bear witness to the fact that they are both the results of hideous genetic experimentations. The tall one — MAC 73239 — is a Human/Wookiee hybrid, his entire body save for his fingers, chest, and upper face covered in thick black-brown fur, while the short one — NOR 747 — is a Chadra-Fan/Lannik hybrid, with the body of the former but the long, downturned ears of the latter. Both are currently engrossed with the holographic creatures that are playing across the illuminated game board.

As a holographic creature resembling three conjoined trees with six tentacles entangles a creature which resembles a legless spider with bat wings and pulls it down to its death, Nor begins hooting and hollering with joy, apparently the winner in this game. Mac, for his part, nonchalantly pours his mug of iridescent black-green ale on the dejarik board, causing the board to explode in a shower of sparks and smoke.

MAC 73239: Cheating bastard.

NOR 747: Hey!

INT. TERRAFORMING STATION C31/SURVEILLANCE ROOM — NIGHT

Inside the small, cramped, sparsely-stocked, dim-lit surveillance room, four beings — BLAI 7, GAR 79, CLA 75, and CHI 537 — sit before large banks of computer monitors, all of which display readings for various equipment in operation aboard the station or monitor various locations in and outside of the station itself. Like Mac and Nor, these four creatures are the results of renegade scientists' attempts to create hybrids between genetically unrelated species through gene splicing experiments.

The four beings, consumed with boredom, almost miss the bright streak of light which flashes across one of the monitors, coursing down from the black sky outside to splash down in the dark waters right outside the station.

GAR 79: Hey, what was that‽

CHI 537: What was what?

GAR 79: That thing that flashed across Screen #68!

CHI 537: I didn't see a blessed thing. Play it back.

Punching a command into his keyboard, Gar rewinds and replays the footage of the flaming trail hitting the black water.

BLAI 7: It's got heavy metal content. It could be a large meteorite.

CLA 75: Readings are all wrong for it to be a natural meteorite. It's clearly of artificial origin.

GAR 79: (sighs) Great — space junk. With our luck, it'll be some Type 0 radioactive bleeder. (to BLAI 7) Get Mac and Nor on it right away.

Without a word, Blai acknowledges with a single nod of his misshapen secondary head.

INT. TERRAFORMING STATION C31/GAME ROOM — NIGHT

Still caught up in their argument over the botched dejarik game, Mac and Nor fail to notice when BENN 4647 — a bizarre looking Devaronian/Twi'lek hybrid with mottled blue-and-bronze skin — opens the door and enters the murky room.

BENN 4647: (coughs into hand) Ahem….

Noticing Benn for the first time, Nor and Mac stop their riotous bickering and turn toward him.

BENN 4647: (cont'd) You're needed outside. Space junk 45.8 degrees off the starboard side of the sixteenth pylon.

NOR 747: Can't this wait? We're in a very important discussion right now!

BENN 4647: (shrugs) Do you want a repeat of what happened sixteen months ago with the ninth configurator?

Realizing that they have an important job to do and that it would be unwise to postpone doing it, the two companions sigh dejectedly and saunter off past the blue-bronze hybrid and out of the game room to attend to their duty.

EXT. OCEAN — NIGHT

A small submersible cuts through the inky black depths of AC-382's ocean waters. Looking like a large, gray eye sporting a pair of oversized crab-like claws, it is a comical sight to behold.

INT. SUBMERSIBLE/COCKPIT — NIGHT

MAC 73239: (into headset) We're approaching the junk.

EXT. OCEAN — NIGHT

As the submersible moves closer to its destination, a thick mechanical pole reaching up from the unseen ocean depths below and stretching to the unseen surface above fades into existence. There, wedged tight between the main body of the pole and a projected array of sensory filaments, is the large piece of space junk — the only large fragment of the Radiant VII — to survive its fall from the heavens to this planet of unending ocean.

INT. SUBMERSIBLE/COCKPIT — NIGHT

NOR 747: (to MAC 73239) What do you think it is?

MAC 73239: Beats me. Whatever it was, it's Hutt pizza now. (into headset) I'm readying the arms. It's in there, but it should slide out easy enough with a little TLC.

EXT. OCEAN PYLON 16 — NIGHT

The arms of the submersible come to life. Moving forward, they clamp onto projections on the fragment's surface. Once the grip is secure, the arms begin retracting. As they do, though, the fragment refuses to come with them, stubbornly glued in place between the main body of the pylon and the sensory filaments.

INT. SUBMERSIBLE/COCKPIT — NIGHT

MAC 73239: (licks lips) Sonuvablaster doesn't want to come loose.

NOR 747: (enters command into control panel) Powering up reserves.

EXT. OCEAN — PYLON 16 — NIGHT

With the extra juice flowing through its engines, the submersible manages to work the ship fragment out of its prison of metal. Once it's freed, though, the weight of the thing begins to pull the smaller form of the submersible down with it toward the ocean floor far below.

INT. SUBMERSIBLE/COCKPIT — NIGHT

MAC 73239: (panicked) More power, Nor! Hurry up! The backup arms, too! C'mon! C'mon!

EXT. OCEAN — PYLON 16 — NIGHT

Concealed hatches on either side of the submersible slide open and a pair of second arms — smaller and with somewhat more delicate instrumentation than that of their larger cousins — slide out. Clamping down on the fragment along with their larger twins, the backup arms provide enough leverage for the submersible to overpower the weight of the fragment and stop the descent to the dark depths below.

INT. SUBMERSIBLE/COCKPIT — NIGHT

MAC 73239: (sighs) I was getting worried there.

NOR 747: The damned thing's pretty heavy. Don't you think we should let the sucker sink and call it a day?

MAC 73239: And take the chance that it'll get tangled back up in the pylon again, deeper down? Hell with that! I'm bringing it topside where it can be disposed of properly!

EXT. OCEAN — PYLON 16 — NIGHT

With the ship's fragment balanced in its four arms like the Known Galaxy's strangest baby, the submersible begins making the slow ascent back to the surface.

EXT. TERRAFORMING STATION C31/SOUTH DOCK — NIGHT

The submersible and fragment now topside and secure, Mac and Nor climb up out of the hatch, climbing the rails which take them up onto the dock where other members of their crew are waiting to greet them. FU 247 — a large, burly hybrid between a Human and some unidentifiable cetaceous being — walks up to the two while six of her men run up to examine the fragment now docked with the submersible.

FU 247: What is that thing?

MAC 73239: That's up to you to find out and us not to give a damn about.

FU 247's crew goes to work cutting a hole in the side of the fragment as Mac and Nor disinterestedly leave to find a dry dejarik board. NORWE 4426 — an ugly, gaunt Pau'an/Zabrak hybrid — rubs his boney chin in hard thought as he examines the pitted surface of the fragment.

NORWE 4426: It looks like a near-intact segment of a Consular-class cruiser — the salon pod itself, to be precise.

FU 247: Good. Maybe there's something of value intact inside.

After a few moments the crew finishes cutting the hole through. WIN 3697 — a strangely attractive Amani/Ithorian hybrid — peers inside. Within the dark confines of the pod, Artoo's lights come to life, causing her to reer backward with startlement. Rocking back and forth in the shadow, the short astromech unit begins BLORTING and WARBLING frantically.

WIN 3697: (faces Fu) Fu, I don't know if it's valuable or not, but there's something inside I think you should take a look at….

EXT. CORUSCANT — GALACTIC CITY — ENTERTAINMENT STREET — NIGHT

Entertainment Street — with its smoggy air, run down buildings, flickering lights, and disreputable-looking characters — lies at the heart of the world-city's seedy underbelly, far from the well-maintained, gleaming chrome centres of civilization that serve as the planet's public face to the rest of the Empire.

A TALL WOMAN — her features hidden beneath the folds of a deep red, hooded cloak — makes her way along Entertainment Street, passing several alien lowlifes, panhandling 'droids, and upper class slummers along the way. Soon she comes to her destination: a grime-stained establishment with a dim blue neon sign identifying it mundanely as "XED'S CANTINA".

As she steps forward, a scantily clad prostitute standing beside the entrance — her body too heavily endowed to be natural — reaches out, stopping her with a touch on the shoulder.

PROSTITUTE: How's it hangin', babe? Keen on a little slap 'n' tickle?

HOODED WOMAN: (regards woman) I doubt you're my type.

PROSTITUTE: I'm everybody's type.

As she says those words, the exotically beautiful woman changes her shape; muscles, bones, skin and hair lengthening and contracting, she transforms into a scantily-clad man with a muscular physique and trim goatee.

HOODED WOMAN: Maybe another night.

With that the hooded woman steps past the shapeshifter, entering the cantina like a shadow merging with a greater darkness.

PROSTITUTE: (gives rude hand gesture) Your loss, girly-girl!

INT. XED'S CANTINA — NIGHT

The hooded woman enters the cantina. Looking about the dingy interior, she sees a number of clientele — all seedy and grungy like the people outside — lounging around, nursing drinks and talking in hushed tones at the bar or in booths. Silent, she moves forward across the room toward the bar, her cloak trailing behind her like flowing dark blood.

As she stops before the grimy bar counter, Xed — the large, unwashed Besalisk owner of this establishment — turns toward her, wiping a pair of dirty mugs with a pair of dirty rags in a pair of dirty hands.

HOODED WOMAN: I'm here to see Dep T'rot.

XED: Dep T'rot, Dep T'rot…. (spits brown phlegm into mug) Never heard o' no Dep T'rot.

The hooded woman reaches into her cloak. Pulling out some credits, she tosses them on the counter before the bartender.

XED: (scoops up credits) Now that I t'ink 'bout it, he might be out back. (beat) Ya know whatta knockout t'ose Rhuvian fizzes can be.

HOODED WOMAN: For him or for you?

XED: I make it a religion neva to sample my own juice, baby. (beat) Not while the sign's lit, anyways.

HOODED WOMAN: (turns to leave) Always a pleasure, Xed.

XED: Don't be a stranger, Tachi.

EXT. GALACTIC CITY — ENTERTAINMENT STREET — XED'S CANTINA — ALLEY — NIGHT

Exiting the cantina, the hooded woman makes her way around the building, slipping into the alley behind. As she makes her way down the dark alley, TWO SHAPES come out from the shadows behind her, blocking off the dim light coming in from the street. Spinning around, she finds herself face-to-face with a tall, gaunt Balosar and a squat, fat, mutant Yuzzum.

VISS UTHAR: Hey, baby — wanna have some deathsticks?

DENN JIIDET: Maybe wanna have my deathstick….

Without any further word, the two lowlifes unsheathe small vibroblades. Their eyes and grins alive with salacious intent, they begin approaching the hooded woman. She shrinks back, fear evident on her shadow-obscured face.

Just as they reach her, her expression shifts to one of hard determination and she explodes into action. Throwing out her leg, she kicks Jiidet in his furry gut, sending the inordinately large Yuzzum crashing into an alley wall with a heavy WOOF of expelled air. Ducking as Uthar slashes at her with his vibroblade, she reaches for her side and unclips a cylindrical metal rod. Gripping it hard, she springs back up and punches the Balosar in the face, using the metal weapon to reinforce her blow. Spitting teeth, Uthar goes down.

Just as the Balosar hits the pavement, though, Jiidet recovers and attacks, grabbing the woman by the hem of her dark red cloak. As he spins her around, the cloak comes loose and she goes sailing into a heap of trash, the metal cylinder flying from her grasp. Chucking with sinister glee, the Yuzzum retrieves his fallen vibroblade. Flipping and twisting it around his fingers, he charges the dazed woman. Just as he reaches her and pulls his knife back to deliver the killing blow, she jumps up onto her feet and springs into the air, somersaulting over Jiidet as his momentum sends him crashing into the pile of trash. Landing behind the sprawled-out Yuzzum, she cartwheels across the pavement toward the cylinder, sweeping it up in her hand as she passes over it. Springing back up onto her feet, she grips the cylinder with both hands as the Yuzzum climbs to his feet and charges, slashing his vibroblade through the air maniacally.

The woman presses a stud set into the side of the cylinder and a blade of yellow plasma erupts from its top with a sharp SNAP-HISS. Startled by this dazzling weapon, the Yuzzum stops mid-slash, stumbling as his momentum carries him forward toward the glowing blade. Pivoting to her right, the woman throws her left leg out, knocking Jiidet backward onto the pavement with a high kick to the chin. Fully in control of the situation now, she strides forward, placing the tip of the blade under the Yuzzum's chin.

HOODED WOMAN: Perhaps you'd like to try my deathstick.

No longer obscured beneath the heavy red cloak, we can see that this woman is Human, twenty-eight years old, pretty, with shoulder-length ash blond hair and piercing gray eyes. Judging by the exotic weapon she wields and the loose charcoal coveralls and black boots, belt, and outer tunic she wears, she is a Jedi — a knight of the Coruscanti sect.

HOODED WOMAN: Get the hell out of here.

Removing the thrumming blade from Jiidet's hairy throat, the Jedi takes a step back. Wasting no time, the Yuzzum scrambles to his feet and takes off, leaving his unconscious accomplice behind.

DEP T'ROT: (in Kubazian, subtitled) Impressive, Siri. Very, very impressive.

With a sigh, SIRI TACHI deactivates her lightsaber. Clipping it back on her belt, she turns around, where Dep T'rot — a tall Kubaz — stands behind her, his dark black cloak helping to blend him into the alley shadows.

SIRI (HOODED WOMAN): So are you. I didn't even know you were back here.

DEP T'ROT: (subtitled) You can take the Kubaz out of the Jedi, but you can't take the Jedi out of the Kubaz. (beat) I have what you've come for.

Reaching under his dark cloak, the Kubaz pulls out a datacard. Retrieving her deep red cloak, Siri fastens the blood-red material around her neck as she steps up to him.

SIRI: (takes card) What's on it?

DEP T'ROT: (subtitled) Read it.

Pulling out a datapad, Siri slips the datacard into it and calls up it's stored information.

SIRI: (reading) Consular-class cruiser Radiant VII carrying Zul Danann ... high priestess of the Meketrex ... attacked _en-route_ to Vuldronaii, throne world of the Sebouillia ... fragments of ship found by terraformers on AC-382, uninhabited water planet ... no survivors. (looks up at Dep T'rot) And you're sure Mandalorians were involved?

DEP T'ROT: (subtitled) It fits their M.O. Small, lightly-defended ship, attacked out in the Outer Rim far from any heavily populated world….

SIRI: (deactivates datapad) I'll check up on it.

Turning around, Siri begins making her way out of the alley.

DEP T'ROT: (subtitled) Aren't you forgetting something?

SIRI: (faces him) Don't worry. Your fee has already been deposited into your account.

DEP T'ROT: (subtitled) That isn't what I'm talking about.

SIRI: (rolls eyes) What are you talking about, then?

DEP T'ROT: (subtitled) Aren't you going to say "thank you"?

Her face freezes. She wasn't expecting him to say anything like that.

DEP T'ROT: (subtitled) Well?

SIRI: (stoney) Thank you….

No longer comfortable with the Kubaz, she hurries along on her way, leaving the black-clad ex-Jedi alone in the dark, dirty alley.

INT. NYAX/ZUL'S CELL

The near-Human Meketrex high priestess — ZUL DANANN — sits alone within the confines of a dark and dirty detention cell aboard the Mandalorian dungeon ship known as the Nyax. Dirty and disheveled, no longer the perfect picture of perfect beauty she was before, she sits hunched over the solid metal door of her cell.

ZUL (PRIESTESS): (enraged; in Seboutrexi, subtitled) Gods!

Bearing her teeth like an animal, the humiliated priestess balls her hand up into a fist and punches the door hard. Grimacing with the pain that comes as a result, she pulls away and turns her back to the door, fuming. After a few moments, she reaches into her robes and pulls out her medallion. Clasping it tight, she begins praying.

Before she can conclude her prayer, the loud, harsh sound of the locks of her cell door disengaging rings out through the cramped spaces of her cell. Spinning around, her eyes go wide with fear as the door slides open and a PAIR OF ARMOURED DEATH WATCHMEN enter.

MANDALORIAN #1: (to companion; in Mando'a) A pretty little thing, ain't she?

MANDALORIAN #2: (in Mando'a) I'll say.

Approaching Zul, crouching down in front of her, the second Mandalorian takes her hair in one gauntleted hand, feeling it. Petrified with terror, she begins trembling at his touch.

MANDALORIAN #2: (in Mando'a) Quite the prize, ain'tcha? A true green-haired sweetness. (leans in close) You look close to Human. You compatible with baseline? Ever made it with a real Man? Would you like to try?

Emerging from her fearful rigidity, she begins slapping at the Mandalorian, all in a fruitless attempt to ward him away.

MANDALORIAN #2: (laughs; in Mando'a) We'll find out after your date with the coffin!

His fist tightening around Zul's hair, the Mandalorian forcibly pulls her up by it.

INT. NYAX/CELL BLOCK

Laughing maniacally, the two Mandalorians drag the defenseless Meketrex priestess from her cell into the dank, moist corridor of the cell block. Resealing the cell door, they begin hauling her along the corridor.

Futilely trying to pull free of her tormentors, Zul SCREAMS. The cries merely reverberate along the nooks and crannies of the cell block, mixing with the tortured sounds of other prisoners imprisoned within the dungeon ship.

EXT. SPACE — AC-382

As the twin blue-green suns of AC-382 dip behind their child planet, casting the side farthest away from them in darkness, a small arrowhead-shaped Delta 7 Aethersprite-class starfighter — painted silver-and-white with a ring-shaped hyperdrive apparatus affixed to its body — exits the realm of hyperspace. Detaching from its hyperdrive ring, the Jedi starfighter's sublight engines blaze to life, taking it on a downward course to the water world below.

EXT. AC-382 — TERRAFORMING STATION C31/DOCKING PLATFORM — DAY

Opening the canopy of her landed starfighter, Siri lifts herself up and out of the craft, stepping out onto the platform. A heavy rainstorm rages all around the terraforming station, drenching everything and everyone left out in the open. She brings the hood of her red cloak up over her head as the canopy of her ship closes.

ARKANIAN OVERSEER: (O.S.) Lovely weather we're having, isn't it?

Turning toward the source of the voice, Siri spies an ARKANIAN FEMALE standing a ways away from her on the platform. Tall and slender, the Arkanian sports the long white hair, milky eyes, and four-fingered hands distinctive of her species; she is not a genetically engineered hybrid like the others manning the station.

SIRI: (approaches Arkanian) I take it storms like these are common on your world.

ARKANIAN OVERSEER: This isn't my world. (beat) But we have our fair share of sunny days. (gestures to station entrance) Please, come this way.

Regarding the aloof Arkanian with a raised eyebrow, the Jedi Knight follows her into Terraforming Station C31.

INT. TERRAFORMING STATION C31/CORRIDOR - DAY

As Siri and the Arkanian make their way along the antiseptic metal corridors of the station, the Jedi can't help but to notice all the strange hybrid creatures which make their way to-and-fro about them.

ARKANIAN OVERSEER: You've taken notice of our rather particular crew, haven't you?

SIRI: Yes, yes, I have. (beat) I don't claim to be an expert on xenobiology, but —

ARKANIAN OVERSEER: They are genetically engineered organisms, hybrids customized for ... specific functions.

SIRI: Warfare, you mean.

ARKANIAN OVERSEER: (smiles wryily) These specimens were rejected, deemed unfit for their tailored purpose. We could've had them exterminated, but we decided instead to put them to work on the outlying colonies.

SIRI: Ever obediant, never questioning. The perfect slave workforce.

ARKANIAN OVERSEER: (faces Siri) They're no more slaves than that R2 unit aboard your craft. (beat) Besides, since AC-382's appropriation by the Empire, they receive the wages they're due.

As they pass out of the corridor, a Human/Ranat janitor currently engaged in cleaning the floor stops to give Siri a short once-over. Once she has disappeared from view, he returns to his work.

INT. TERRAFORMING STATION C31/WALK-IN FREEZER — DAY

The door to a nearly empty, ice-encrusted walk-in freezer slides open, allowing Siri and the Arkanian overseer inside. Striding further into the freezer, Siri spots six Human-shaped bodies on the floor, each wrapped in plastic sheeting and laid out in neat rows.

ARKANIAN OVERSEER: These were all the cadavers we discovered aboard the pod. None of them appear to be Mandalorian.

SIRI: Mandalorians never abandon their dead.

Approaching one of the bodies, the Jedi bends low and reaches for it, unraveling the sheeting around its head to reveal the naked face and shoulders of Ziyal D'ukat herself. For one who died by violence, she looks surprisingly serene in death.

SIRI: (frowns) Where are her affects?

ARKANIAN OVERSEER: We removed them for inspection.

SIRI: You shouldn't have done that.

Rising to her full height, Siri turns away from the dead Mistryl to face the Arkanian.

SIRI: Where did you take them?

ARKANIAN OVERSEER: They have been taken to a storage room. Trust me, the belongings of each individual body have been placed in their own separate containers.

SIRI: I want to see them at once.

ARKANIAN OVERSEER: (nods) Of course.

Pressing a button on a panel in the wall, the door slides open, allowing the two women to exit the frozen chamber.

INT. TERRAFORMING STATION C31/STORAGE ROOM — DAY

The door to the storage room slides open and the Arkanian woman leads Siri inside. Throughout the room, strewn about the floor and in piles stacked to the ceiling, are various crates and storage containers holding various parts and supplies.

ARKANIAN OVERSEER: I'm the only one who has had access to this room since the artifacts were brought in. No one else has been in here.

SIRI: I assume you have security records to corroborate your story.

Replying silently with only a half-smile, the overseer takes Siri over to the far corner of the room, which has been cordoned off with red tape. There in a small pile — along with the deactivated forms of Artoo-Detoo and See-Threepio — are seven identically shaped-and-sized containers.

ARKANIAN OVERSEER: You'll find everything is in its place. Nothing has been misplaced or lost.

SIRI: (points at 'droids) The ship's only known survivors, I presume?

ARKANIAN OVERSEER: After a fashion. The astromech is in prime condition; it has merely been powered down. The protocol 'droid, on the other hand, has been critically damaged, possibly in an altercation with the Mandalorians. (beat) We thought of having it shipped away for repairs, but then we figured it is evidence and you wouldn't want us tampering with it….

SIRI: (looks containers over) There were only six bodies stored in the freezer; there are seven containers here.

ARKANIAN OVERSEER: Naturally, not all the items we found could be correlated with an individual body, so we set them apart. (beat) The container housing them has been clearly marked with a "7".

Locating the container marked with the digit for "7", Siri grabs hold of it and pulls it away from the others. Carrying it off, she lays it down atop the surface of a large, table-sized crate. Breaking the seal, she opens the container and begins going through its contents, laying each and every artifact out on top of the crate after she finishes examining it. Soon she stops, brow furrowing at a particular object lying at the bottom of the container: a platinum medallion on a broken chain.

ARKANIAN OVERSEER: (frowns) Is something the matter?

Reaching into the container, Siri pulls out the medallion. Placing it in her hand so the surface bearing a small, ice-blue crystal in its centre faces upward, she grips it tight then passes her other hand slowly over it. From the heart of the crystal, a small three-dimensional holographic projection of a planet flashes into existence. With concentration, Siri makes the planet change shape, transforming it into another planet. After eight more such transformations, each into a different planet, the medallion returns to the projection of the first world it started with.

ARKANIAN OVERSEER: It's some sort of holoprojector.

SIRI: (shakes head) Oh, no, it's not just a holoprojector — not at all.

Relaxing her concentration, Siri allows the crystal at the heart of the medallion to go dead, the projected planet winking out of existence.

INT. CORUSCANT — JEDI TEMPLE/COUNCIL CHAMBERS — TWILIGHT

Within a stately room located at the apex of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, twelve Jedi masters — MACE WINDU; MICAH GIIETT; KI-ADI-MUNDI; PLO KOON; SAESEE TIIN; EVEN PIELL; YARAEL POOF; OPPO RANCISIS; YADDLE; EETH KOTH; ADI GALLIA; and DEPA BILLABA — sit in seats arranged about in a semi-circular formation. Though dressed in uniforms nearly identical to Siri's, they also sport large, heavy black cloaks indicative of Jedi masters of the Coruscanti Order.

A holographic projection of Siri rises from the floor within the council's semi-circle, standing at attention before the masters. Due to the great distance separating Coruscant and AC-382, the hologram cannot exist in high resolution. As such it is completely monochromatic, with pronounced scanlines, flickering constantly as the reception verges on failure.

SIRI: Greetings, Masters. (to Adi Gallia) Mistress.

ADI GALLIA: (smiles) Hello, Siri.

MACE WINDU: (stern) We take it you've found something of importance?

SIRI: (nods) T'rot's information was correct; the Mandalorians attacked and destroyed a Consular-class cruiser in orbit above Arkania Colony 382. Several Mandalorian artifacts survived intact aboard the ship's salon pod when it fell to the planet and was recovered by the crew of Terraforming Station C31.

YADDLE: Able were you to uncover the motivations behind the attack?

SIRI: No, but I think I know who was behind it and where they'll strike next.

Reaching into her tunic, Siri withdraws the platinum medallion and holds it out for the Jedi masters to look upon.

MICAH GIIETT: Isn't that —?

KI-ADI-MUNDI: It's a Jedi meditation device!

SIRI: (nods) An initiate's tool for helping to focus one's concentration in the Force — a child's plaything.

MACE WINDU: Are you sure it belonged to the Mandalorians?

In response, Siri turns the medallion over. There, stamped into the back, is the symbol of the Mandalorian Death Watch.

SIRI: This isn't a keepsake, a spoil of war. It was manufactured by the Death Watch itself.

ADI GALLIA: This can only mean one thing.

EVEN PIELL: A fallen Jedi has joined the ranks of the Death Watch.

OPPO RANCISIS: More than that; they're training Mandalorians to use the Force.

MACE WINDU: You said you knew where they'll strike next?

SIRI: (nods) When activated, the meditation device projects holographic images of ten planets — nine of which have each been attacked by the Mandalorians, each in the order they're displayed on the device.

Bringing up the medallion, Siri activates it. Cycling through the planets, she comes to the ninth: the water world AC-382 itself.

SIRI: This is AC-382, the last planet we know the Mandalorians staged an attack around.

Siri switches to the next and last planet encoded into the meditation device: a barren desert planet with no apparent surface water.

SIRI: This is the next and final planet on the list: a world located on the outskirts of Hutt Space — Tatooine.

INT. PASSENGER LINER/PASSENGER DECK

Several passengers sit in their seats aboard a passenger liner currently passing through the extradimensional corridors of hyperspace. One of these passengers is a thirty-year-old Human male, clean-shaven, his platinum blond hair cropped short except for a pair of braids which hang down from his temples, and dressed in all-black clothes. This man, OBI-WAN KENOBI, is fast asleep.

ZOOM IN

On Obi-Wan's sleeping face. As the camera moves in closer, we see that his slumber is fitful, uncomfortable. As his brow furrows and the muscles of his face begin to twitch, the dim sound of lightsabers clashing — sounds from the depths of his dreaming mind — can be heard.

As the ship is rocked by sudden turbulence, the young man starts awake from his slumber, breathing heavily with his eyes wide open and his forehead moist with perspiration. As he looks about his surroundings, trying to recall where he is, the deck's intercom crackles to life.

PILOT: (O.S.) We have dropped out of hyperspace and are now on approach for the planet. We will be making the descent momentarily.

Gaining control over his breathing, Obi-Wan wipes the sweat from his brow.

EXT. SPACE — TATOOINE

The passenger liner flies toward Tatooine, appearing to shrink to the size of a gnat as it passes before the looming form of the desert planet.

EXT. TATOOINE — MOS EISLEY — DOCKING BAY 94 — DAY

The passenger liner descends from the sky, coming low over the spaceport city of Mos Eisley, where it slips down through the open maw of Docking Bay 94.

INT. MOS EISLEY — DOCKING BAY 94 — DAY

Having landed and with its loading ramp extended, the passenger liner disgorges its load of passengers. Obi-Wan, in a long, black overcoat with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder, makes his way with the other travellers out of the docking bay to the greater city beyond.

EXT. MOS EISLEY — DOCKING BAY 94 — DAY

Standing out on the curb beyond the docking bay, Obi-Wan looks to his left and then to his right, surveying the streets for something or someone of importance. When he fails to find what he's looking for, he sighs with disappointment then proceeds to walk on, resigned to find his way to his destination alone.

EXT. MOS EISLEY — STREET — MARKETPLACE — DAY

Obi-Wan eventually finds his way to a bustling marketplace where several food stalls have been erected to serve the hungry masses of this portion of the city. His stomach grumbling, the young man decides to partake of the available cuisine and walks up to a vendor serving some kind of deep fried meat on a stick.

VENDOR: What can I do for ya today?

OBI-WAN: (eyes food) Is the bantha tongue fresh?

VENDOR: As fresh as my wife's mouth every time she finds me with her mother.

OBI-WAN: I'll have one tongue-on-a-stick, then.

VENDOR: That'll be seven truguts.

As Obi-Wan reaches into his coat for the money, an UGLY DUG strides up to a burly, stillsuited Gungan over at another stall. Visibly intoxicated and angry, the Dug spits at the Gungan's feet.

UGLY DUG: You! Chuba!

BURLY GUNGAN: (faces Dug) Me'sa?

UGLY DUG: Yes — yousa!

BURLY GUNGAN: What do u'sa want?

UGLY DUG: (pushes face up in Gungan's) I don't like you.

BURLY GUNGAN: That isn't me'sa problem. Be going.

UGLY DUG: (pokes Gungan in chest) I don't like you, you toad faced worrt! You smell like a nexu's wet snatch!

BURLY GUNGAN: (pushes Sebulba's wrist away) Leave, barbarian. Your insults will put u'sa down.

UGLY DUG: Try me, grub!

The Dug violently pushes the Gungan, causing the frog-like amphibian to fall back and crash into a stall of fried roach candies, tipping several trays of the candies over. Enraged, the burly Gungan unsheathes a knife. Grinning with bloodlust, the ugly Dug pulls out a blaster.

Without hesitation, Obi-Wan strides up to the two combatants and, stepping between them, pulls each weapon from their hands. The two non-Humans turn to regard the man, dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

OBI-WAN: (pockets weapons) I'm sure you can resolve your differences without needless violence.

UGLY DUG: (incredulous) What do you think you are doing‽

BURLY GUNGAN: (sneers) Give me back my weapon!

OBI-WAN: Knowing how you intend to use it, why should I?

UGLY DUG: (gives Obi-Wan evil eye) Don't you know who you are dealing with‽

OBI-WAN: Two individuals who have better things to do with their time than kill each other over absolutely nothing.

UGLY DUG: (gives Obi-Wan once-over) Kill each other over absolutely nothing, eh? (beat) Maybe I wanna kill you over absolutely nothing!

Without warning the Dug jumps forward, pushing Obi-Wan hard. Unprepared for the assault, the young man stumbles backward.

UGLY DUG: Where's your talk now, peacemaker? Can't you muster it up‽

The Dug pushes Obi-Wan again. This time the strength behind the attack is enough to make the man nearly topple, causing him to drop his duffel bag.

UGLY DUG: (spits on ground) I'll teach you to stick your ugly simian nose in my business.

Planting himself firmly on the ground, the Dug rears back, preparing to deliver Obi-Wan a powerful kick with his arm-like legs. As he kicks out, though, the Human pivots, avoiding the blow effortlessly, and takes hold of the Dug's feet. Bracing himself, Obi-Wan spins the Dug around then releases him. With a shrill cry of fear, the ugly Dug flies into a food stall, shattering it and bringing splintered wood and hot stew down upon himself.

As the Dug lies there, mewling like a wounded cub, Obi-Wan walks up to him. Reaching into the waistband of his trousers, he pulls out the Dug's blaster.

OBI-WAN: (removes blaster's power pack) Here is your weapon back, my friend. (drops powerless blaster on ground between Dug's sprawled legs) Try to find more worthy battles to use it in.

Without any further word, Obi-Wan turns his back to the Dug and walks off. The Dug, groaning, sits up. Looking after the departing Human, his features contort with hate.

UGLY DUG: You'd better watch your back, Human, 'cause this isn't over! One way or another, I'll find you and pay you back for this! Count on it!

Refusing to pay the Dug any further mind, Obi-Wan returns to the burly Gungan's side. As with the Dug and his blaster, the young man withdraws the Gungan's knife and hands it to him.

OBI-WAN: The message I gave him goes for you, too. Use this for a worthy cause or don't use it at all. Am I making myself clear?

Taking the knife, the Gungan nods, his face creased with contemplation.

BURLY GUNGAN: I will heed u'sa advice.

Silently, Obi-Wan goes and retrieves his duffel bag then begins walking off. As he passes by the smashed stall, he tosses a bag of truguts to the unfortunate vendor.

OBI-WAN: Sorry for the damages. I hope this'll pay for the repairs.

The vendor finds himself without a word to say and merely pockets the money, his eyes fixed on the young man as he continues on his way, all the weight of the worlds seemingly pressing down on his shoulders.

EXT. DESERT — SUNSET

Obi-Wan, at the controls of a rented landspeeder, races over sand and low dunes. Small animals scamper to get out of the way as the hovercraft passes toward them.

EXT. LARS HOMESTEAD — COURTYARD — SUNSET

As he approaches a moisture farmstead erected in the middle of flat hard pan, Obi-Wan pulls back on the speeder's controls, cutting power to the vehicle's engines. As he glides to a stop a ways away from the small igloo-shaped rock entrance to an underground dwelling, he hoists up his duffel bag and climbs out of the speeder. Standing there, the man surveys his surroundings, taking the sight of the familiar farmstead in with a wistful expression on his face.

As he looks over toward a lone moisture vaporator in the distance, TWO YOUNG BOYS and a MAN — ghosts from the past — fade into existence beside it. They are BEN KENOBI and OWEN LARS as young children — twelve and nine, respectively — with their father CLIEGG LARS. The two boys are at work repairing the vaporator, Cliegg standing over them, content merely to watch over them but ready to step in if they need an extra hand.

12-YEAR-OLD BEN: (squatting down low beside vaporator) Okay, Owen, I'm ready to bolt this sucker back in place. Hand me a 12 mm.

9-YEAR-OLD OWEN: (crouched next to Ben) 12 mm?

12-YEAR-OLD BEN: (flustered) Yes, 12 mm. Hurry up, would ya?

Reaching into a bag full of assorted bolts, young Owen scrambles around inside until he finds a bolt of the right size. Pulling it out, he hands it to Ben.

12-YEAR-OLD BEN: (places bolt in place under vaporator) Alright, now hand over the hydrospanner.

Owen picks the hydrospanner up off the ground beside Ben and hands it to his older stepbrother. Placing the hydrospanner against the bolt, he tries driving it into place.

12-YEAR-OLD BEN: Dammit! It won't go in!

9-YEAR-OLD OWEN: Move over, Ben, and let me try.

12-YEAR-OLD BEN: Oh, be quiet and stay where you are! I know what I'm doing!

9-YEAR-OLD OWEN: (looks up at Cliegg) Dad….

CLIEGG: Ben, give your brother a chance.

12-YEAR-OLD BEN: (frowns) He's not my brother and you're not my father.

CLIEGG: (facepalms) Alright, boy, now you've really pushed my buttons. Back the hell away from there right now before I give your ass a bare knuckled thrashing!

Fuming but in no mood to receive a bare knuckled ass thrashing, young Ben puts down his tools and steps away from the vaporator. Grinning, Owen takes Ben's place, sticking his tongue out at his older stepbrother.

12-YEAR-OLD BEN: (glowers) He's just a kid. What does he known about vaporators, anyway?

9-YEAR-OLD OWEN: (examines side of vaporator) Here's the problem, you laserbrain! You need a 16 mm bolt for this panel, not 12!

12-YEAR-OLD BEN: (furrows brow) What?

9-YEAR-OLD OWEN: Bend down and take a look!

Crouching down beside Owen, Ben looks at the panel his stepbrother is now working on.

9-YEAR-OLD OWEN: (smug) See? 16 mm!

Able to see that his stepbrother is right but unwilling to admit it, Ben silently picks up the bag of bolts and fishes out a 16 mm bolt, handing it to Owen angrily. Owen takes it and puts it into place.

9-YEAR-OLD OWEN: (holds out hand) Hydrospanner.

Sulking, Ben hands Owen the hydrospanner. Owen takes the tool and places it against the bolt.

9-YEAR-OLD OWEN: Hey, Ben ...

12-YEAR-OLD BEN: (moody) What?

9-YEAR-OLD OWEN: You want to screw it in?

Ben looks down at his younger stepbrother who is now offering him the hydrospanner. Turning his nose up at him, the older boy crosses his arms across his chest in defiance.

12-YEAR-OLD BEN: I'm not your grease monkey.

9-YEAR-OLD OWEN: Oh, c'mon! Don't be such a sore loser!

Turning back to regard Owen, Ben sees that the younger boy is now wagging the hydrospanner at him, teasing him with the prospect of using it. Sighing loudly, Ben gives in to the temptation.

12-YEAR-OLD BEN: Okay, fine!

Grinning, Owen scoots over so that Ben can join him by the open panel. Once Ben is there beside him, Owen hands him the bolt and hydrospanner. Taking them, Ben starts driving the bolt into place.

9-YEAR-OLD OWEN: Hey, wait! You're using too much —

Before Owen can finish his warning, Ben drives the bolt in too far, punching through the panel, through the machinery beyond it, and into a storage tank. Before the two boys can do anything, a cascade of pressurized water comes shooting out into their faces, dousing them.

CLIEGG: (alarmed) Ah, dammit! Look what you've done! (beat) I'm taking this out of your allowances!

The boys, for their part, merely laugh, finding the ordeal nothing short of funny.

The three spectres of the past fade away and we return to Obi-Wan in the present. Turning away from the vaporator, he finds Owen — now a grown 27-year-old man who is almost the spitting image of his father — standing before the entrance into the underground homestead. Dressed in the sand-coloured clothes of a moisture farmer, Owen regards his stepbrother gravely.

OBI-WAN: Hello, Owen.

OWEN: It's been awhile. (beat) You're a long way from the Empire.

OBI-WAN: I told you I was coming home.

OWEN: Yes, I know. (beat) Look, I've got some errands to run. You go inside and I'll be with you later.

OBI-WAN: I can come with you if you'd like — give you a hand.

OWEN: (shakes head) No, no, forget it. Just go on inside and make yourself at home.

Without anything further to say, the grown up Owen leaves to do what he has to do. Obi-Wan, for his part, simply stands there, watching the man he grew up with as a boy saunter away into the approaching night.

INT. LARS HOMESTEAD/LIVING AREA — SUNSET

Obi-Wan steps through the doorway into the living area of the Lars homestead, where he immediately notices that he isn't alone. Seated before a low-set table is BERU SKYWALKER, a pretty 23-year-old woman with sandy brown hair.

OBI-WAN: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't expect to find anyone down here.

BERU: (stands up; smiles) You must be Owen's brother, Ben. I'm Beru, his girlfriend.

The young girl holds out her hand. Obi-Wan takes it, shaking it lightly.

OBI-WAN: Beru Skywalker? Kane Skywalker's girl?

BERU: The very same.

OBI-WAN: I met your father once at Anchorhead. I don't think I was much younger than you are now. (grins) He made quite the impression on me.

BERU: (laughs) He tends to do that.

Beru returns to her seat. Obi-Wan joins her on the opposite side of the table.

OBI-WAN: You live with Owen?

BERU: (nods) I moved in a few months after we started courting, shortly after Jadzia —

Upon the mention of his mother's name, Obi-Wan's face grows hard, his expression dark.

BERU: (places hand on Obi-Wan's) Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot —

OBI-WAN: That I was her son. It's alright. (beat) Owen was outside when I arrived but he told me he had places to be. Do you know where he'd be going this close to sundown?

Beru's expression goes stern.

BERU: Probably off to run an errand for Watto.

OBI-WAN: The Toydarian junk dealer?

BERU: (nods) I needn't remind you Cliegg had a gambling problem.

OBI-WAN: (sullen) It was the main reason I left.

BERU: (cont'd) A few years after you left for the Empire, Cliegg fell so far into debt that he had to ask Watto for a loan. Watto gave it and Cliegg was okay for awhile. Of course, now he was left in debt to Watto. (beat) He fought so hard. He kicked gambling, y'know. He worked himself to the bone to square things with Watto. It was too much for him, far too much….

OBI-WAN: Owen told me as much in the last message he sent me.

A tear runs from Beru's eye. Noticing it, she wipes it away.

BERU: Once he was gone, Owen and your mother had to take up the slack. Jadzia couldn't take it ... just couldn't take it. (beat) Oh...!

Unable to hold back the overwhelming sadness, Beru begins sobbing into her hands. Her display of emotion proving too much for him to handle, Obi-Wan weeps alongside her.

INT. NYAX/TORTURE CHAMBER

The Nyax's torture chamber is a large chamber, filled with cruel and foreboding instruments of torture. Gloomy as it is within, it is hard to make out the various living forms which have been subjected to these devices, but their cries and moans of anguish can be plainly heard.

Standing before one of the many devices of torture — a coffin-like encasement — are the Force Hound and the dungeon master MARQUS DESAAD. Unlike most of the Death Watchmen, DeSaad wears neither the polished armour of his brethren nor even the elegant blue-and-gray robes of the Mandalorian Knights. He instead wears a heavy cape of dark gray sackcloth over armour so worn and dull that most of the paint has flaked off.

FORCE HOUND: (in Mando'a, subtitled) Open it.

MARQUS DESAAD: (subtitled) As you wish, milord.

The dungeon master presses a release on the encasement and it splits open, revealing the prone form of the Meketrex high priestess, Zul. Heavy drugged, she is unable to keep herself from collapsing to the deck in a heap.

ZUL: (weary) No more ... no more.

FORCE HOUND: Give me what I want and it will end.

ZUL: What? What do you want?

FORCE HOUND: Tell me who you are.

ZUL: (coughing) What?

FORCE HOUND: Tell me who you are.

Regaining some of her strength, Zul pushes herself up into a sitting position, half-leaning against the deck with her arms to brace her.

ZUL: (coughing) I am Zul Danann, daughter of Gon and Tantz Danann. I serve the Gods of Light and Darkness as Their intermediary to my people, the Meketrex of Sloar.

FORCE HOUND: You have power, don't you? Power beyond that of mere mortals.

ZUL: I am empowered by the Breath of the Gods. Through Their grace I am able to pierce the veils of reality and glimpse the worlds as they really are.

FORCE HOUND: You can see through space, through time, into the hearts and minds of living souls throughout the Galaxy.

ZUL: (nods) Yes.

FORCE HOUND: You could also move mountains, stop the rotation of planets, or even darken a star if you so wished.

ZUL: (shakes head) The Meketrex use their power to commune with the universe and the realities beyond, not to bend them to their will. (beat) That is a privilege granted to the Sebouillia alone.

FORCE HOUND: The Sebouillia were one with the Meketrex in ages past, weren't they?

ZUL: Before the Great Division of 14,019 we were one people, harnessing and communing with the Breath as we wished.

FORCE HOUND: Until a select few among you chose to take the power you wielded to subjugate the masses, to force them into submission under penalty of torment and death.

ZUL: It isn't that simple. Trying to commune with the worlds while also trying to influence them went against nature itself. It drove us to madness; it tore our planet apart.

FORCE HOUND: A convenient lie. Here is an honest truth: Harness the Breath, use it as a weapon, and you can kill me where I stand.

ZUL: (outraged) What‽

FORCE HOUND: (cont'd) Reach out with the Breath and kill me. Kill the man beside me. Kill every Mandalorian alive on this ship. Break your bonds and escape! The power is within you. Use it!

ZUL: No!

Enraged, the Force Hound throws out his hand, clenching his fingers. The near-Human woman begins grasping at her throat, choking as an invisible force cuts off her air supply.

FORCE HOUND: Reach out and break my hold! Shatter my bones! Crush my heart! Boil my blood!

The Force Hound continues his hold for long seconds, bringing the priestess to the brink. Finally he relaxes his hold, allowing her to suck in a deep breath of air.

FORCE HOUND: (yelling) What are you waiting for‽ Loose your wrath! Strike me down!

ZUL: (coughing) Never!

FORCE HOUND: Then your torment will continue — later. (turns to pair of Mandalorian guards standing away from centre of activity; in Mando'a, subtitled) Return her to her cell.

Responding immediately, the two Mandalorians walk up to Zul and lift her to her feet. As they escort the Meketrex priestess from the premises, the Force Hound looks after them, his breath heavy with restrained frustration.

INT. TATOOINE — LARS HOMESTEAD/OBI-WAN'S OLD BED CHAMBER — NIGHT

Stepping inside his old room, Obi-Wan finds that beyond a bed, a sofa, and a single table, the area is almost bare of accoutrements. It is obvious that most of Obi-Wan's old belongings have either been sold or put into storage.

Sighing, Obi-Wan places his duffel bag on a chair then makes his way over to the bed. Sitting down on it, he turns his back to the open door.

OWEN: (O.C.) I assumed you weren't coming back, so I gave your stuff away.

Turning around, Obi-Wan finds his stepbrother standing there in the open doorway.

OWEN: (cont'd) Figured you Jedi aren't into physical attachments, anyway.

OBI-WAN: (stands up) That depends on the Jedi.

OWEN: You met Beru?

OBI-WAN: (nods) Yes. (beat) She really is a lovely girl, Owen. Congratulations.

OWEN: (steps into room) Save your congratulations for the wedding.

OBI-WAN: (surprised) You're getting married?

OWEN: (smiles) Maybe one day, in the future, once we've everything sorted out.

OBI-WAN: She told me of the debt to Watto.

OWEN: (loses smile) Just forget about it.

OBI-WAN: (approaches Owen) Owen, I want to help you.

OWEN: (throws up hands) I don't need you getting mixed up in things which don't concern you.

OBI-WAN: (incredulous) Don't concern me‽ I'm your brother, Owen; I think this concerns me!

OWEN: (angry) What are you doing here, anyway? You write us off and then you think you can just come back —

OBI-WAN: I never wrote you off!

OWEN: No, you just packed up and left so you could play at being a grand wizard master, leaving us in the real world to rot on this backwater cesspool.

OBI-WAN: I had to leave, Owen, don't you understand? As much as I loved you, as much as I loved Cliegg, I couldn't stand slaving away on this farm day in and day out knowing that any profit we made would be immediately thrown away on some poorly placed bet or fixed sabacc game. I couldn't stand to watch him whittle his life — your life — all our lives away on nothing anymore.

OWEN: So you just abandoned us. Mighty fine trade-off I must say.

OBI-WAN: (angry) Dammit, Owen! I kept in touch!

OWEN: Five messages in six years.

OBI-WAN: (shakes head) Training with Master Yoda kept me away from civilization most of the time, and then with the war ... (beat) When I found out Dad had died — that Mum had died — I wanted to come to their funerals. Believe me, I did.

OWEN: But you didn't.

OBI-WAN: It was too late.

A moment of silence passes between the two brothers.

OWEN: So why now, after all this time?

OBI-WAN: (crying) I lost someone ... a friend I had come to know as a second brother. (beat) I came back ... because I don't know if I can handle it anymore. I don't know if I can continue as a Jedi.

OWEN: (runs hand through hair) I'm sorry — really, I am — but I can't be the loving brother who's standing by as a shoulder to cry on. I have my own sorrows.

Finished with Obi-Wan, Owen turns around and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

Taking in a deep, shuddering breath, Obi-Wan walks over to the barren table. Removing his overcoat, he reveals a lightsaber clipped to his belt. Tossing the coat onto the sofa, he unclips the lightsaber then holds it up before him, examining it before carefully setting it down atop the table.

INT. NYAX/TORTURE CHAMBER

Zul stands against a metal rack, her wrists and ankles secured to prevent escape. With wicked-looking electrodes secured to her joints and extremities, the beautiful priestess can do nothing but scream as volt after volt of searing electricity courses through her body. Surrounding her, bearing witness to this cruel torture, are several heavily armed security 'droids and four Mandalorians: two knights, Marqus DeSaad, and the Force Hound himself.

FORCE HOUND: (in Mando'a, subtitled) She's had enough. Let her down.

MARQUS DESAAD: (subtitled) As you wish, milord.

Pressing a few buttons and turning a dial set into his control panel, the Mandalorian dungeon master cuts the power to the electrodes. Finally free of the pain, Zul collapses into semi-unconsciousness. Moving over to the rack, the two knights open the shackles, allowing the Meketrex high priestess to collapse into their arms.

FORCE HOUND: (subtitled) Return the girl to her cell.

The knights nod once in acknowledgement. Hefting the loose form of the beautiful woman up so as to get a firmer hold of her, they begin half-carrying, half-dragging her off. The Force Hound, his features hidden behind his Mandalorian helmet, watches them as they leave.

INT. NYAX/CELL BLOCK

The two Mandalorians guide Zul down the corridor of her cell block. Having regained some of her wits, she is now able to support some of her own weight.

INT. NYAX/ZUL'S CELL

The door to the cell slides open and the Mandalorian Knights push Zul inside, allowing the disheveled near-Human girl to unceremoniously collapse to the filthy floor in a heap. The door slides closed and the intricate locks engage, leaving Zul there on the floor in near-pitch darkness.

MANDALORIAN #2: (O.C.) Hello there, sweetness.

Hearing the voice, Zul slowly pushes herself up into a sitting position, looking toward the source of the voice.

ZUL: (scared) Who's that? Who's there?

A figure steps out of the deep corner of the cell into the scant light at the centre, revealing himself to be one of the two Mandalorians who first escorted her to the torture chamber.

MANDALORIAN #2: You wouldn't believe how long I've been waiting here. I was afraid you weren't coming back.

The Mandalorian takes a threatening step forward. In fear, Zul scuttles back away from him.

ZUL: Stay away from me….

MANDALORIAN #2: Oh, come now, sweetness. Don't be like that. Let's be friends.

Reaching upward, the Mandalorian removes his helmet. Underneath the cauliflower ears, slightly twisted nose, and light scars, the Mandalorian is a _bona fide_ pretty boy with light blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

MANDALORIAN #2: See now? I'm not a harsh sight, am I?

Zul scurries back further, pressing herself up against the far bulkhead to get as far away from him as possible.

MANDALORIAN #2: (frowns) Enough of that. I want to be friends so we're gonna be friends — good friends.

Tossing the helmet aside, the Mandalorian unsheathes a vibroblade.

INT. NYAX/CELL BLOCK

As the screams of the high priestess of the Meketrex begin pouring through the bulkheads outside her cell, the Force Hound appears, standing by the locked door. He scrutinizes the sealed cell door, his mind full of thought, before walking off to leave the Mandalorian within to quench his sadism.

EXT. SPACE — AC-382

A box-shaped cargo shuttle leaves the atmosphere of Arkania Colony 382, flying past the derelict hyperspace ring of Siri Tachi's starfighter as it heads for open space.

INT. SHUTTLE/CARGO BAY

Siri, the hood of her deep red robe pulled up over her head, sits atop a crate in the otherwise empty cargo hold of the cargo-hauling shuttle. There, palmed in her outstretched hand, is an activate holoprojector displaying the blue-white image of her mistress, Adi Gallia.

ADI GALLIA: (cont'd) And we'll dispatch an acolyte to retrieve your starfighter and bring it back to Coruscant.

SIRI: (nods) Thank you, Mistress. (beat) All the paperwork's in order?

ADI GALLIA: (nods) Each and every document has been scrutinized and gone over a thousand times to be sure nothing is vague and everything is legitimate. You should have no trouble with the local authorities once you reach Tatooine.

SIRI: I still feel uneasy about all this.

ADI GALLIA: Look inside yourself, Siri. Find your centre. There you will find the living Force. Let it flow through you and soothe you and erase all doubt from your mind.

SIRI: (unconvinced) I'll try.

ADI GALLIA: May the Force be with you, Siri.

SIRI: And with you, Mistress.

Departing with a smile, the holographic Jedi mistress winks out of existence, leaving Siri alone with her uneasy thoughts.

EXT. SPACE

The shuttle soon comes in reach of the Lightning Warrior, a Dreadnought-class heavy cruiser.

Sidling up with the bow of the heavy cruiser, the small shuttle slips into the craft's docking bay.

INT. LIGHTNING WARRIOR/DOCKING BAY

Gliding into the bay, the cargo shuttle touches down atop the polished metal plating of the deck. There in the bay, waiting for the ship, is a TALL, BROAD-SHOULDERED MAN in his late thirties with a full head of thick, black hair. This man, clad in the crisp gray uniform and decorated with the insignia of an Imperial naval captain, is BAIL PRESTOR ORGANA.

The side hatch of the shuttle opens and Siri steps out. Tossing a fold of her cloak back, she approaches the captain.

SIRI: Capt. Organa?

BAIL: (smiles) Call me Bail.

SIRI: If it's all the same to you, Captain, I would prefer to address you by your rank.

BAIL: (shrugs) If that's what you prefer….

SIRI: Thank you, Captain.

BAIL: (gestures to doors leading out of docking bay) Shall we?

Siri nods with affirmation. Together they walk off for the wider regions of the ship.

INT. LIGHTNING WARRIOR/TURBOLIFT

Siri and Bail now stand within a turbolift on ascent to a higher deck.

BAIL: So from what little information I've received, you've been having problems with Mandalorian raiders along the Southeastern Border. Can you give me any more details?

SIRI: There isn't much more I can tell you. From what we gathered from what witnesses there are, a Mandalorian dungeon ship with an escort of two-to-five assault ships has been attacking civilian vessels and backwater settlements — Imperial and non-Imperial alike — taking whom they wish while slaughtering everyone else. We haven't been able to determine a motive.

BAIL: Maybe there isn't a motive. The Mandalorians of old were berserker warriors, fighting for the sheer pleasure of it. It isn't hard to imagine them reverting, especially following the collapse of Mandalore.

SIRI: I don't believe that, Captain, not for a second. (beat) There's a dark design at work here; I just have to piece it together.

INT. LIGHTNING WARRIOR/BRIDGE

A door slides open and Siri and Organa step out into the bridge where several officers are moving with activity, preparing the ship for the journey ahead. A TALL, OLIVE-SKINNED WOMAN rises from the command chair and walks over to the newcomers.

BAIL: (to Siri) Ms. Tachi, this is Cmdr. Raia Vaness, my first officer and trusted confidante. (to Vaness) Raia, this is Siri Tachi, Jedi Knight on loan from Coruscant.

CMDR. VANESS: (bows head to Siri) It is a pleasure to meet you, Knight Tachi.

SIRI: (returns bow) Likewise, Commander.

BAIL: (to Vaness) Are we ready to go?

CMDR. VANESS: Just give the word, Captain.

Moving away from Siri and Vaness, Bail walks over to the command chair. Sitting down, he turns toward the ship's helmsman, a LEAN, YELLOW-SKINNED NEAR-DUROS.

BAIL: Set a course for Tatooine, Lt. Solo.

LT. SOLO: Yes sir.

The near-Duros helmsman submits the coordinates for Tatooine into the Lightning Warrior's navicomputer. Once the course has been charted, he pulls back a lever, engaging the hyperdrive.

EXT. SPACE

The form of the Dreadnought elongates then shoots forward with a blur of pseudo motion, punching through the fabric of realspace into the extradimensional maelstrom of hyperspace.

INT. NYAX/ZUL'S CELL

Within the confines of her cell, Zul lies cowering in a heap on the floor in the centre of the room, clutching her torn robes about her lacerated body as she sobs uncontrollably. The Mandalorian who assaulted her is long gone.

The cell doors unlock and the door slides open. Zul barely looks up to regard the Force Hound as he steps inside, a set of clean tan coveralls folded against his arm.

FORCE HOUND: Your journey is almost over. We'll be reaching our destination within the hour. (holds out coveralls) Here, you need these. Please take them.

Zul merely looks upon the Mandalorian, her eyes burning with hate.

ZUL: Why have you done this to me?

Walking up to her, the Force Hound crouches down on one knee before her. Setting the folded coveralls down, he reaches out to her, touching her cheek gingerly. The priestess, her face bruised, flinches upon contact.

FORCE HOUND: (voice breaking) I don't want to do this to you; I have to do this to you.

ZUL: (grinds her teeth) Why?

FORCE HOUND: (strokes her hair) From birth you were taught to believe — as have so many others before you — that what you call the Breath is divided into distinct halves, at war with itself. (beat) This is a lie, perpetrated by fools who — too afraid to embrace the great potential within themselves — would also deny that right to others, using fear to poison their minds against any evidence contrary to their dogma. (beat) There is no distinct dividing line between the light and dark sides. They blur together because they are one — a unified Force.

With gentleness the Force Hound takes the high priestess by her shoulders and draws her to him, embracing her.

FORCE HOUND: (crying) In order to open your eyes to the truth I must break you — force you into the abyss so that you may embrace it. Only then, with both sides of the Force as your ally, can you be made whole.

ZUL: And if I don't break?

FORCE HOUND: Then I will have failed and I will have to live with the horror of knowing that what I did to you, I did for nothing.

Slowly, the Mandalorian releases the Meketrex priestess.

Standing up, he walks over to the door and opens it.

ZUL: You don't have to worry, Mandalorian.

The Force Hound turns to face her. Her eyes glowing with rage, she bears her teeth at him.

ZUL: (cont'd) You've broken me.

EXT. TATOOINE — LARS HOMESTEAD/COURTYARD — DAY

Obi-Wan, Owen, and Beru stand together outside the entrance to the Lars homestead. With his duffel bag slung over his shoulder once again, it is apparent that Obi-Wan is leaving.

OBI-WAN: (hugs Beru) It was nice meeting you, Beru. I wish I could stay longer but I have business I must be getting to.

BERU: (punches Obi-Wan playfully in chin) Don't be such a stranger in the future, Ben, okay?

OBI-WAN: (smiles) I'll see what I can do.

Turning away from Beru, Obi-Wan regards his stepbrother. The two look upon each other, expressions stern.

OBI-WAN: Goodbye, Owen.

OWEN: Ben.

With that Obi-Wan leaves the couple, walking towards his landspeeder. Once he has reached the vehicle, he hops in and engages the engines. Making a U-turn, the Jedi Knight takes off, leaving the homestead behind.

EXT. DESERT — DAY

Sometime later, Obi-Wan stands alone in the desert, perched atop a large boulder. Off in the distance, far enough away so that Obi-Wan cannot be seen but not so far that Obi-Wan cannot see it, is the Lars homestead. Looking down and behind him, the Jedi spies his speeder down below, parked in between the large boulder and another smaller boulder; loaded in the back seat of the vehicle are three-days worth of supplies.

EXT. DESERT — BOULDER — TWILIGHT

Hours have passed and Obi-Wan is still on the lookout atop the boulder. Now seated and eating a protein bar, he looks out at the homestead through a pair of macrobinoculars.

OBI-WAN'S P.O.V. — LARS HOMESTEAD

Stepping out of the entrance, Owen makes his way across the courtyard. Passing by the nearest vaporators, he makes his way to the outskirts of the property where a parked landspeeder is waiting for him.

CUT TO

Obi-Wan adjusting his macrobinoculars as he finishes his protein bar.

OBI-WAN'S P.O.V. — PARKED LANDSPEEDER

Zooming in, we can now see the details of the speeder driver. It is a KID dressed in the light off-white clothes of a moisture farmer; tall and lean with dark black hair, he is around fifteen years of age. As Owen jumps into the passenger seat, the kid brings the speeder's engines to life and takes off.

CUT TO

Obi-Wan bringing down his macrobinoculars, making haste to climb down the side of the boulder to his parked speeder.

Reaching the bottom, he runs over and jumps inside. Tossing the macrobinoculars beside him, he brings the vehicle to life and, gunning the engines, shoots out from between the boulders with a burst of high speed. An expression of grim determination on his face, Obi-Wan tries to keep a safe distance away from the other speeder to avoid detection without losing sight it.

EXT. ANCHORHEAD — NIGHT

Sometime later, after the light from the twin suns of Tatooine has completely disappeared, Owen's speeder enters the settlement of Anchorhead, Obi-Wan's tailing behind at a discreet distance. The first speeder soon comes to a stop at Docking Bay 32, Anchorhead's only starship harbour. Obi-Wan parks his speeder on the other side of the street a building behind.

Climbing out of the speeder, Owen and his driver enter the dark depths of the docking bay. Ten minutes later, a medium-size starship — a G9 Rigger freighter — ascends from the docking bay. Climbing upward, it speeds for open space, soon disappearing among the countless nighttime stars.

EXT. ANCHORHEAD — STREET — NIGHT

An hour later, the freighter returns from its trip into outer space. Obi-Wan, still parked and waiting, watches as the freighter makes its descent, slipping back inside Docking Bay 32 without attracting undue attention to itself.

After a few minutes pass, Owen and his accomplice exit the bay, returning to their speeder. Instead of returning to the path which brought them into Anchorhead, however, they instead head down a street which takes them deeper into the settlement. Starting his own engines, Obi-Wan follows after them.

EXT. ANCHORHEAD — STREET — WATTO'S SHOP — NIGHT

Within a few minutes, Owen's speeder comes to a stop outside a junk shop. The large, currently unlit sign installed above the main entrance reads "WATTO'S SHOP".

Parking a fair ways away behind them, Obi-Wan narrows his eyes as Owen and the boy climb out and slip into the shop. Shutting down the speeder's engines, Obi-Wan climbs up and out of the vehicle. Making sure that no one is watching him, he quietly follows after the pair.

INT. WATTO'S SHOP/MAIN ROOM — NIGHT

Like a thief in the night, Obi-Wan slips inside the dark junk shop. Looking about him, he notices the many items of machinery laid in piles and placed on shelves within the grungy interior. Closing his overcoat, he begins making his way deeper into the shop. Soon he comes to the far end of the room, which opens out into a smaller office room in the back.

INT. WATTO'S SHOP/OFFICE — NIGHT

Peering into the office, making sure he cannot be seen, the knight sees Owen and the kid at a desk with WATTO, the flying blue Toydarian owner of the shop.

WATTO: (points down at datapad resting on desktop; irate) Whatta's this? This is a payment, you say? Payment‽ Bah! I wouldn't have been able to make a down payment for my mother's funeral with this!

OWEN: We can't help it, Watto. We're in a funk right now. Ever since Ash-It Eeyoo Naim's business started up, the suppliers haven't been eagre to fly with us.

WATTO: Excuses, excuses! Bah! (beat) It's-a time, I think, that I got a cut of the profits thee are bringing in on your moisture work.

OWEN: (alarmed) Watto, no! We're barely getting by on what we make already!

WATTO: Thee think I give a Ranat's rear if thee get by? I don't-a. I want what's due to me. I've been more than fair waiting for thee to pay off your debt.

KID: (irate) You're paying interest, you old bird; that's being fair?

WATTO: I was at a low point when I loaned to Cliegg Lars — rest his soul — as thee well know. I took a big loss pitying the fool. That's why there's-a interest. (pushes face up in front of the boy's) I want-a cut of the farm, boy — that or a cut of your momma and sista's fine, soft flesh. How's that bargain for you, eh?

KID: (enraged) You lousy piece of —!

The black-haired boy strikes out, fingers twisted into claws for Watto's throat. Owen grabs him, wrestling him away from the Toydarian.

OWEN: Kid, no! Calm down! You're gonna get us in trouble! Cut it out!

KID: (struggles against Owen's grip) Stupid rotten — (to Owen) Let me go, dammit!

OWEN: Stop! Stop it!

The kid squirms for another several seconds. Finally he stops, letting out a deep breath. Slowly, Owen releases him.

KID: Okay ... I'm okay now. (beat) Let's get out of here. I don't want to stand in this dump a minute longer.

The spice-hauling partners leave the Toydarian's desk, moving on their way out of the room. Watto follows them with angry eyes.

WATTO: You've made your decision, then….

INT. WATTO'S SHOP/MAIN ROOM — NIGHT

As the two spice haulers cross the room, Obi-Wan flees into the shadows of the shop to avoid getting caught. Crouching down behind the skeleton of a protocol 'droid, he watches as they make their way to the shop's entrance, slipping outside into the quiet night.

EXT. ANCHORHEAD — WATTO'S SHOP — NIGHT

Owen and the boy walk over to their speeder. As Owen jumps in the passenger seat, the younger man just stands there on his side of the vehicle, looking down at the moisture farmer.

OWEN: (noticing kid's stare) What? Let's go already.

KID: (frowns) You never stand up to him, Owen. He walks all over you and you take it like a Power Converter!

OWEN: (frowns) What would you like me to do about it, kid? Put a blaster bolt between his baby blues?

KID: Maybe.

OWEN: We can't all be blessed with your brand of assertiveness, Mr. Anakin Skywalker.

Sighing, Beru's younger brother, ANAKIN SKYWALKER, decides to give up the discussion. Hopping into the speeder, he brings the engines to life.

ANAKIN (KID): This deal's getting worse all the time.

Punching the controls, Anakin takes off, racing up the street like a mynock out of Hell.

A few seconds later, Obi-Wan steps out of Watto's shop. Looking to his right, he spots the speeder in the distance as it turns and disappears around a corner.

EXT. DESERT — BOULDERS — NIGHT

Some time has passed and Obi-Wan has returned to the two large boulders in the desert beyond the Lars homestead. Laid out in the front seat, his arms crossed behind his head, he looks up into the night sky, gazing at the three moons glowing a pure white amongst the stars.

Reaching under the collar of his shirt, the Jedi Knight pulls out an aquamarine crystal on a fine platinum-and-gold chain. Holding it up before his eyes, he's drawn in as the moonlight plays through the facets of the crystal, making it glow from within as if alive with its own cyan fire.

EXT. NABU — MANSION/BALCONY — NIGHT (FLASHBACK)

In another place, in another time, Obi-Wan, still the same age he is today, stands on a balcony overlooking a beautiful pond with a LOVELY GIRL in ornate robes by his side. This world, Nabu, like Tatooine, has three moons, the light of which plays upon the liquid surface of the pond like white fire.

LOVELY GIRL: Obi-Wan?

OBI-WAN: Yes, Princess?

LOVELY GIRL: Give me your hand.

OBI-WAN: (frowns) What do you have in mind?

LOVELY GIRL: (giggles) Just give me your hand.

With a shrug, the Jedi holds out his right hand. The girl, a fourteen-year-old beauty with long, curly, dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, reaches around her neck and unfastens a platinum-and-gold chain bearing an aquamarine crystal. Placing the beautiful crystal in his palm, she closes his fingers around it.

OBI-WAN: (surprised) Amidala, what —?

AMIDALA (LOVELY GIRL): (smiles) A gift, Obi-Wan.

OBI-WAN: (looks down at crystal) This crystal has been in your family for generations. I can't accept this.

AMIDALA: (touches Obi-Wan's cheek) I don't need it to remember them, Obi-Wan. (beat) Wear it to remember me.

Taking his hand once again, the beautiful young woman known as Amidala brings it up to her face, kisses it then rests the side of her face upon it, her lips spread in a smile of contentment. Obi-Wan, touched by her display of affection, returns her smile.

Without warning, a row of blade-like metal teeth suddenly erupt from Amidala's mouth, spraying a mist of red blood over the Jedi's forearm. Rearing back, she opens her violated mouth and, with a cat-like HISS, buries her inhuman teeth in his hand.

OBI-WAN: YYYEEEAAAAGGGGHHHH!

EXT. DESERT — BOULDERS — NIGHT

Obi-Wan, here and now, comes suddenly awake, his right hand red with his own blood.

Bringing his wounded hand up close to his face, he looks up to find a robed-and-masked TUSKEN RAIDER standing before him atop the hood of his speeder, a bloody gaffi stick in his hands. With the Tusken Raider, surrounding the vehicle, are SEVEN OTHER TUSKENS.

As the Sand Person brings his gaffi stick down for a killing blow, Obi-Wan springs into action, somersaulting out of the seat and the speeder, spinning through the air to land on the ground right behind the nearest Tusken. As this Tusken spins around, swiping at Obi-Wan with his weapon, the Jedi ducks then punches the Sand Person in the face, throwing the creature forward into the speeder, knocking him out instantly.

Backing away from the Tuskens, Obi-Wan reaches for his lightsaber with his unwounded hand. Closing in together, the remaining Tuskens move in on Obi-Wan, their gaffi sticks ready for battle. Bringing forth the weapon, the Jedi Knight presses the button set into the pommel and a bright azure blade springs into existence with a sharp SNAP-HISS. As a Sand Person charges, the knight swings his lightsaber, cutting into the creature's shoulder. As two Sand People swing at the Jedi, he dodges backward, allowing their blows to connect with each other instead. As the two Tuskens fall to the ground unconscious, another decides to attack the Jedi. Slashing with his lightsaber, Obi-Wan cuts the warrior's right arm and head off.

Quickly dispatching two warriors, Obi-Wan finds himself facing the last Tusken Raider. In unison, the combatants charge one another. The butt of the gaffi stick passes over the knight's head harmlessly, but the azure blade makes direct contact with the Sand Person's face. His head from the nose-up detaching from the rest of his body, the Tusken drops to the ground.

Deactivating his plasma sword, Obi-Wan looks about the carnage surrounding him. Five of the Tusken Raiders are dead, the other three unconscious.

EXT. SPACE

The Nyax and its contingent of assault ships drop out of hyperspace.

INT. NYAX/CELL BLOCK

The Force Hound strides through the corridors. The Death Watchman who wounded Zul accompanies him.

FORCE HOUND: (in Mando'a, subtitled) What is your name, warrior?

The lesser Mandalorian, overwhelmed by the Force-sensitive warrior's aura of formidable menace, involuntarily flinches.

MANDALORIAN #2: D-Dus Ubbs.

They continue in silence. After long, uncomfortable seconds, they come to the door of Zul's cell.

FORCE HOUND: (subtitled) You have served me well, haven't you, Dus Ubbs? Relinquished all question, all remorse.

DUS UBBS (MANDALORIAN #2): (subtitled) Yes, milord.

FORCE HOUND: (subtitled; cont'd) For the cause? For the glory of the Mandalorian people?

DUS UBBS: (subtitled; anxious) Nothing else.

The Force Hound nods, apparently pleased with this answer.

FORCE HOUND: (subtitled) And you would relinquish your life? For our lost honour restored?

DUS UBBS: (subtitled) Of course, Lord. Without question.

FORCE HOUND: (in Mando'a, subtitled) Remove your helmet. There should be nothing hidden between the condemned and their executioner.

Ubbs obeys. The helmet lifted free, the beat-up-but-handsome face of the Death Watchman is revealed.

FORCE HOUND: (subtitled) You are quite a fetching man. You must have lovers.

Ubbs grins awkwardly, unconvincingly.

FORCE HOUND: Sons? Daughters?

Ubbs shakes his head. There is shame underlying the gesture.

FORCE HOUND: Pity fate did not gift you such an honour.

INT. NYAX/ZUL'S CELL

Zul sits in the far corner of the cell, hugging her knees to her chest. Clad in the coveralls the Force Hound gave her, she is a fair sight better than when we saw her last, though her haunted eyes are still dark with bruises and unpleasant memories.

With audible clicks the cell door is unlocked. Turning to regard it, Zul watches the door slide open and Dus Ubbs step inside. Stepping toward the girl, the Death Watchman unholsters his blaster.

DUS UBBS: (smiles weakly) Sorry, sweetness.

Dus Ubbs takes aim. When he goes to pull the trigger, he finds he cannot.

DUS UBBS: (frowns) Huh?

The priestess, her eyes wide with murderous intent, concentrates. In accordance with Zul's will, against Ubbs' own, his gun hand is drawn towards himself. Startled, he grabs the possessed limb, struggling against it.

DUS UBBS: (concerned) You doing this‽

Eyes and lips twitching, Zul forces Ubbs to shove the blaster barrel under his chin. Ubbs gets the palm of his free hand pinned between chin and gun.

DUS UBBS: (panicked) Sweet-

The trigger is pulled. Dus Ubbs' hand, along with much of his cranium, is hollowed out with superhot plasma. His body, going limp, collapses to the floor.

EXT. SPACE

The dungeon and assault ships pass through the void of space, an infinitude of white stars glowing before them.

EXT. ANCHORHEAD — WATTO'S SHOP — DAY

Obi-Wan stands before the entrance into Watto's Shop, looking up at the unlit sign with no expression on his face. The shop, and the area surrounding it, looks far grimier in the daylight than they did in the darkness of evening. Looking down, the Jedi opens his left hand; seated in his palm is the aquamarine crystal. Closing his eyes tight with distress, he steps forward.

INT. WATTO'S SHOP/MAIN ROOM — DAY

Watto is hovering about his shop taking inventory of parts when Obi-Wan enters.

WATTO: Back already? Can't — (looks up, notices new arrival is not someone he knows) Ah! (beat) I don't open for another two hours. Whatta thee want?

OBI-WAN: (approaches Watto) I'm here on business, Watto.

WATTO: (waves hand dismissively) I don't talk to solicitors during business hours. Call me later and we'll make an appointment.

OBI-WAN: Personal business.

Hearing the edge in the Human's voice, the Toydarian decides to deactivate and set aside his datapad, focusing all his attention on the man instead.

WATTO: (flies up to Jedi) I'll tell thee whatta I told the other one: I didn't touch that girl.

OBI-WAN: This is about Owen Lars.

WATTO: (relieved) Oh, him. (beat) Whatta ya got to tell me?

OBI-WAN: I know he owes a large sum of money. I'm here on his behalf to settle the score.

WATTO: (narrows eyes) And who the hell are you, that thee care? (beat) You look-a kinda familiar. I know you, don't I?

OBI-WAN: I am Ben Kenobi, Owen's brother.

WATTO: Ah, yes — little Benji! I thought I recognized you! (chuckles) You can pay me off, eh? You, the brother of a water farmer! And I'm sure you struck it rich out there, out on the moons of Iego, what with such fancy clothes you wear! Ha! (beat) I like a good joke. For that one, I'll bring your brother's debt down-a 10%.

OBI-WAN: I'm serious, Watto.

WATTO: (suddenly angry) So am I. Get out!

Deciding now is the time to act, Obi-Wan brings out the crystal, dangling it by its glittering platinum-and-gold chain before the Toydarian's large eyes. The Toydarian, the blue-green facets of the jewel reflecting in his eyes, is instantly entranced, his mouth dropping agape in wonderment.

WATTO: (Amazed) Is that —?

OBI-WAN: A corusca gem. Of the finest quality.

Taking the jewel, Watto reaches into his tool belt and retrieves a mechanical eyepiece. Activating it, he places it against his eye and manually adjusts the telescoping lens, placing the crystal before his line of sight.

WATTO: By the goddess' bulge! Corusca!

OBI-WAN: I believe it is enough to settle my brother's debt.

WATTO: (lowers eyepiece) Boy, this is enough to settle the debt of every brother!

OBI-WAN: (satisfied) Then our business is concluded.

Turning his back to the Toydarian, the Jedi begins to leave.

WATTO: (face grows dark) Je-veldt! I forgot….

OBI-WAN: (halts) What?

WATTO: Your brother and his friend got on my bad side. I sent Sebulba and Craetorius to teach 'em a lesson.

OBI-WAN: (turns around; approaches Watto) Sebulba and Craetorius?

WATTO: My boys, my ... personal negotiators.

OBI-WAN: (frowns) Enforcers.

WATTO: (shrugs) If I had-a known thee were coming, I would've let bygones be bygones and called it all off. (beat) They've been gone-a half hour. They'll hit the Skywalkers first.

Obi-Wan takes off in a dead run, bolting out of the shop with what is almost preternatural speed. The Jedi gone, Watto turns to regard the aquamarine corusca gem.

WATTO: (overjoyed) I have-a good feeling about this! (kisses jewel)

EXT. DESERT — DAY

Obi-Wan steers his landspeeder over the hot desert landscape, pushing his engines to their outer limits.

EXT. SKYWALKER HOMESTEAD — COURTYARD — DAY

Obi-Wan arrives at the Skywalker homestead. Pulling up to the front, he finds two people — a gray-bearded man and an elderly woman — dead on the ground, the victims of blasterfire. From the homestead's entrance billows a thick cloud of greasy black smoke.

Wasting no time, the Jedi Knight pulls away from the Skywalker homestead, speeding away for the home of his brother and his brother's girlfriend.

EXT. LARS HOMESTEAD — COURTYARD — DAY

Outside the Lars homestead, Owen and Beru have come to greet a pair of visitors: her brother Anakin and their mother NELLITH. Nellith, a once-beautiful woman who has grown handsome after twenty-three years under the harsh suns of Tatooine, has magenta hair and fuchsia eyes, indicating that she is a Zeltron/Human hybrid.

BERU: (hugs Anakin then Nellith) Oh, Nik, Mom, it's so good to see you!

ANAKIN: (grins) Long time no see, huh, sis?

BERU: (rolls eyes with exaggeration) Too long. (beat) Where's Dad?

NELLITH: I'm sorry, baby, but he couldn't make it. (to Owen) You know how Kane is; there's always too much work to do around the farm.

EXT. DESERT — DAY

Five swoop bikes shoot across the landscape. This is Watto's GANG OF ENFORCERS, led by CRAETORIUS and SEBULBA. Craetorius is a horrifically disfigured Zeltron and Sebulba, as we can now see, is the very same Dug Obi-Wan confronted and disgraced on his first day back on Tatooine.

EXT. LARS HOMESTEAD — COURTYARD — DAY

ANAKIN: Is lunch ready?

OWEN: (grins) Dewback ribs sound good to you, kid?

ANAKIN: (ecstatic) Right on!

As the pair of four go to step inside, the five swoop riders arrive. Alerted by the whine of the bikes, the four moisture farmers turn to regard these new arrivals. Without any apparent urgency, Watto's men casually climb down from their swoop bikes.

As Craetorius strides up to them, hands on his gunbelt, Anakin slowly begins reaching around behind him.

OWEN: What do you want?

CRAETORIUS: (draws blaster) Watto's come to collect his due.

With mind numbing speed, Anakin pulls out a hidden blaster and fires. The bolt strikes the Zeltron's weapon just as he pulls the trigger, knocking his aim off just enough so that the blaster bolt blasts Owen in the shoulder instead of through the throat. With a cry of intense pain, the moisture farmer staggers backward, falling upon the stone facade of the homestead entrance.

ANAKIN: (to others) Go, grab Owen! Get inside!

As Nellith and Beru grab Owen and scurry away inside, the boy turns toward the five swoop gangsters. Dodging a round of blasterfire, he fires off another shot, catching one of them right between the eyes. When another swoop rider blasts the gun out of his hand, Anakin quickly grabs a large rock lying with reach and throws it with pinpoint accuracy at his attacker, knocking her out and over.

With the element of surprise gone and he no longer in possession of a weapon, Anakin finds himself surrounded, outnumbered, and outgunned.

SEBULBA: Stupid move, dirt farmer.

CRAETORIUS: (unholsters second blaster) I would've killed you fast, boy. But now — now you're gonna burn.

Stepping toward Anakin, the Zeltron nonchalantly adjusts the setting on his blaster. Anakin, afraid but determined to protect his loved ones at any cost, braces himself before the entrance into the Lars home, shielding it off from the attackers.

As Craetorius levels his blaster at Anakin, a sneer twisting his burn-scarred lips, Obi-Wan steps out into the open, unlit lightsaber ready in his bandaged right hand. Immediately captivated by the aura of this intense blond man, each of the swoop gangsters turn away from Anakin to face him.

OBI-WAN: I suggest you leave now before I am forced to teach you your manners.

SEBULBA: (recognizes Obi-Wan) You!

CRAETORIUS: You know this fellow, Sebulba?

SEBULBA: Know him‽ (spits on ground) This chuba-lover has a blaster bolt in wait for him, and my name's all over it!

CRAETORIUS: (to Obi-Wan) Lars owes Watto money. He's been loose with his payments, (nods to Anakin) and the boyfriend's been loose with his tongue, so now he's gonna take the farm — the farm and the ladies, too.

OBI-WAN: The women are not yours to take.

CRAETORIUS: Now that ain't true, is it? See, Watto's got the influence to do whatever he wants, so he gets whatever he wants. Girls have a way of making moolah and Watto can take advantage of that. (beat) The girlfriend's gonna do some hard, sweaty work to put some peggats in the old bird's account. The mother too. She's going to seed, sure, but she's got some bounce left in her.

OBI-WAN: The debt's been paid. I finalized it with Watto myself.

CRAETORIUS: Is that so, now? (clucks tongue) See, that might be true — probably is. The problem is when I'm put to work on a job, I always follow that job through.

OBI-WAN: I see that there's little point trying to dissuade you. You're obviously set in your ways.

CRAETORIUS: Quite right, stranger….

The Zeltron pulls his blaster on Obi-Wan, aiming the barrel at Obi-Wan's face. Before he can pull back the trigger, the Jedi's blade blazes to life and the Zeltron's arm and throat are slashed away with one swift stroke. Stepping in to take his fallen partner's place, Sebulba opens fire on Obi-Wan, but the knight deflects each and every white bolt back at the Dug, cutting him down with his own blasterfire.

OBI-WAN: (dual-toned) Leave this farm — now!

Terrified by the Jedi's inhuman voice and incredible prowess with his saber, the remaining thugs toss down their weapons and retreat with panic to their swoops. The vehicles roar to life and the gangsters move off, zooming away from the Lars homestead and quickly disappearing into the landscape.

Deactivating his lightsaber, Obi-Wan turns to regard Anakin, who simply stands there frozen, amazed by the feats he just witnessed. Beru, Nellith, and Owen — clutching his wounded shoulder — exit the house, attracted by all the commotion.

BERU: Ben! (turns to Anakin) Nik, are you all right? You're not hurt, are you?

ANAKIN: (snaps out of trance) What? Oh, no. No, Beru, I'm fine ... just fine.

BERU: (to Obi-Wan) Ben, how about you? Are you okay?

OBI-WAN: (smiles) I'm alright.

As Beru turns back to regard her brother, Owen — stepping past his girlfriend, her brother, and their mother — approaches Obi-Wan. Noticing the bodies of Sebulba and Craetorius, he is astonished — astonished and enraged.

OWEN: What have you done‽ You'll bring disaster down on our heads! Oh stars, the trouble you'll bring us — the trouble!

OBI-WAN: (clips lightsaber to belt) You were in trouble to begin with.

OWEN: (holding back worst of his rage) Damn fool. (beat) You're gonna kill us! We're all gonna die because of you!

Anakin slowly approaches the two fallen adversaries, peering down at their dead bodies.

ANAKIN: Owen's right, mister. Watto's not going to be happy about this.

OWEN: (yelling) That's it, Anakin! Tell him! Tell this ... tell him what's he's done to us!

OBI-WAN: I've dealt with Watto.

OWEN: (taken aback) Huh? What‽

OBI-WAN: I traded in a precious gift for your lives and livelihood. Your debt — Dad's debt — has been settled.

Without any further elaboration, Obi-Wan steps away from his stepbrother. Walking up to the others, he puts his hand on Beru's shoulder, his eyes grave.

BERU: (looks up at Jedi) Ben, what is it?

OBI-WAN: I'm not happy to be the one to tell you this, but I have bad news. (glances to Anakin then Nellith) Perhaps we should take this inside.

Silently, they slip inside. Owen, taking one last look at the two dead bodies of Sebulba and Craetorius, follows after them.

EXT. SPACE — TATOOINE

The Lightning Warrior drops out of hyperspace, its trajectory carrying it towards the mottled orange globe of Tatooine.

INT. LIGHTNING WARRIOR/BRIDGE

CMDR. VANESS: (scrunches nose up at sight of the ugly desert planet filling viewscreen) I can't imagine the Hutts assigning a patrol to defend this worthless rock.

As those words pass her lips, a ship appears on the viewscreen, leaving the atmosphere of the planet on an intercept course. As the craft grows larger in the viewscreen, it becomes apparent that the ship is an ungainly Xiytiar-class transport. Though outfitted with some modified weapons systems, the bulky cargo ship is nowhere near the match for a Dreadnought like the Lightning Warrior.

COMM OFFICER #1: We're being hailed, sir.

BAIL: Patch them through.

The view of the cargo transport before the orange orb of Tatooine disappears from the viewscreen, instantly replaced by the image of a GREEN NIKTO COMMANDER.

NIKTO COMMANDER: I am Wahr Blarh, commander of the defense fleet of Tatooine. State your identity and business in this system.

BAIL: I am Capt. Bail Organa of the Imperial Navy. We're to establish a temporary military presence in this system.

CMDR. BLARH (NIKTO COMMANDER): (sighs) The Tatoo system is not Imperial territory, Captain.

BAIL: Ours isn't strictly an Imperial concern, though, is it, Commander? From what I've been made aware, your side of the border hasn't been all that safe from Mandalorian raids, either. (beat) Besides, our two governments have already made arrangements.

CMDR. BLARH: (sighs) I have been ordered to provide you with any assistance you may need if you require it. Should you or any of your crew find yourselves in need to go planetside, please register with us first; unauthorized Imperials are not welcome on Tatooine.

BAIL: Thank you, Commander. We'll keep that in mind.

Without any farewell, the Nikto discontinues the transmission, restoring the image of the cargo ship to the viewscreen.

BAIL: (faces Vaness) Well, that went well.

Vaness in response merely smirks.

EXT. TATOOINE — SKYWALKER HOMESTEAD — GRAVESITE — SUNSET

Obi-Wan, Owen, Anakin, Nellith, and Beru stand before a fresh grave, the simple tombstone placed at the head of it identifying the occupant as Kane Skywalker. The faces of all five mourners, in sharp contrast to the fiery light of the setting suns, are grim and dark.

NELLITH: (cont'd) You were the most loving husband a woman could have, Kane, and I thank you. (beat) Until we're reunited in eternal light, goodbye, dearheart.

Eyes brimming with bitter tears but with a smile inspired by sweet memories on her lips, Nellith walks up to the gravestone. Kissing the tips of her fingers, she presses them on the warm stone. As tears fall onto the fresh earth of the plot, the handsome magenta-haired woman returns to her daughter's side.

Leaving the others, Anakin walks up to the grave and kneels down on one leg before it.

ANAKIN: I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Maybe if I'd been here I could have stopped them or distracted them somehow, given you and poor Jira the chance to escape. (beat) You were always there to love and support me, to teach me wrong from right. (beat) I don't know how, Dad, but I'll find a way to give your death meaning. I won't let you be forgotten.

With that, Anakin's speech and the funeral both come to an end. Silently, the members of the Lars and Skywalker families move off towards their landspeeder. Only Obi-Wan remains behind, looking upon the grave with deep contemplation. Owen, noticing his brother lagging behind, leaves the others to join him.

OWEN: What is it?

OBI-WAN: I never knew Kane Skywalker all that well, but I know their paint. (beat) Time will heal their wounds, but scars will remain.

Owen laughs sardonically.

OBI-WAN: (frowns) Something amusing in what I said?

OWEN: I'm sorry ... it's not funny. (beat) I built you Jedi up to be lobotomized meat-droids; it's something to see you're Human after all.

OBI-WAN: Jedi may verge on the superhuman, but that doesn't change who we are at the core. We feel as much as anyone. (beat) What will happen with Nellith and Anakin?

OWEN: There's nowhere else for them to go; they'll stay with Beru and me. I suppose we'll sell the farm. I certainly can't run it, not without some hired hands, and it'll be some while before we can afford any. (beat) You never got around to telling me how you settled our score with Watto. How'd you accomplish a minor miracle like that?

OBI-WAN: I gave him a corusca gem.

OWEN: (astonished) A corusca gem‽ Where in heaven's name did you get your mitts on a corusca gem‽

OBI-WAN: It was a gift from Amidala Naberrie, the Princess of Nabu. We'd ... formed a bond of sorts during my time there. When it came time to part ways, she gave it to me.

OWEN: Why didn't you stay with her?

OBI-WAN: The consort of a queen? (shakes head) Jedi are forbidden from ruling others. (beat) Gifting the gem to me was her way of keeping us together. If we couldn't be one in the flesh, we could be in spirit.

OWEN: What are you going to do now? Are you going back to Yoda?

OBI-WAN: Yoda couldn't help me. (beat) I suppose I'll drift around until I find what I'm looking for.

OWEN: Ben.

OBI-WAN: Yes?

OWEN: Beru and I can start getting ahead, now, with Nellith and Anakin to help us out, but it'll be a while before they get over this. Why don't you stick around — at least until they're back on their feet.

Turning to regard Owen, Obi-Wan gives him the first truly happy smile he's had to give in a long time.

OBI-WAN: I left you alone once and look where it got you. It seems you can't do anything right without your big brother to help you along.

Grinning broadly, Owen uses one hand to trap Obi-Wan in a headlock, using the other to give the Jedi a vigorous noogie. Laughing broadly, the two brothers go off together to join the others at the speeder.

INT. LARS HOMESTEAD/DINING AREA — NIGHT

The combined families of the Larses and Skywalkers sit together around a dining table, finishing off a modest supper.

OBI-WAN: (to Beru) That was a delicious meal, Beru. My compliments to the chef.

ANAKIN: Yeah, sis. Excellent meal, like always.

BERU: (beams) Thanks.

Once the food has been cleared from their plates, Nellith stands up and begins collecting the used dishes.

BERU: Mom, let me do that.

OWEN: Yes, please sit down. We'll take care of it.

NELLITH: Oh, shush. You don't want to make me feel like a freeloader, do you?

OWEN: Don't say that, Nellith. You're family and a part of the household now.

NELLITH: Still, just this one time, I want to do it. I've got to, to ...

Nellith starts crying again. Standing up, Anakin goes to assist her, taking the plates and utensils from her arms.

ANAKIN: We'll take care of the dishes, Mom. You go to bed.

NELLITH: (wipes tears away) Alright, Ani, alright. (kisses Anakin on cheek) Goodnight.

ANAKIN: (returns kiss) Goodnight, Mom.

Once Nellith has given her farewells to each of the others in the room and leaves, all four of them proceed to collect the dishes and tidy the table up.

EXT. LARS HOMESTEAD — COURTYARD — NIGHT

Sometime later, Obi-Wan sits upon the ground outside the homestead, his legs crossed and his back turned to the entrance. His eyes closed, his face is tranquil, without burden. Sitting there, he doesn't seem to notice as Anakin silently steps outside, crossing his arms across his chest as he leans back against the stone entrance to look upon the Jedi.

OBI-WAN: (opens eyes) Hello, Anakin.

ANAKIN: You heard me?

OBI-WAN: (stands up; faces Anakin) Not exactly, no.

ANAKIN: I like going outside at night when I want to get away from things, too. With the stars and moons out so bright, it helps make me feel like I'm in tune with something larger — nature, I guess.

OBI-WAN: I understand what you mean, Anakin, perfectly. (beat) Did you want something?

ANAKIN: What are you?

OBI-WAN: Pardon?

ANAKIN: What are you, exactly? A 'borg? A spice freak? I saw how you dealt with Sebulba and Craetorius; no normal Human can do what you did.

OBI-WAN: (laughs) I'm no cyborg, Nik, and I've never injested a gram of spice in my life. What you saw was perfectly natural.

ANAKIN: (furrows brow) You've received genetic enhancements.

OBI-WAN: No genetic enhancements, Nik. What I have is something I was born with.

ANAKIN: You're a mutant, then!

OBI-WAN: (sighs) Have you heard of the Jedi, Anakin?

ANAKIN: Jedi? Those nanotech-enhanced monks?

OBI-WAN: Not quite. Jedi aren't enhanced by nanotech.

ANAKIN: Nebar Foxis told me —

OBI-WAN: (interrupts) You shouldn't take what Nebar has to say about the Jedi at face value. He has a way of changing his stories each time he tells them. (beat) When you come out here to look at the stars, you feel like you're in touch with nature itself. That is what you just told me, correct?

ANAKIN: Yes, so?

OBI-WAN: I am in touch with nature, Anakin. Not figuratively, but literally — through the Force.

ANAKIN: Force?

OBI-WAN: The Force — in lieu of a better descriptor — is the soul of the universe. We all exist within it, a part of it.

ANAKIN: (smirks) Some hokey religious stuff.

OBI-WAN: (shrugs) If that's what you want to call it.

ANAKIN: (rolls eyes) Get real.

OBI-WAN: Nik, hold out your hand.

ANAKIN: Huh?

OBI-WAN: Just hold out your hand, like this.

The Jedi holds up his hand, fingers out and palm facing outward. Tentative, Anakin mimes his gesture.

OBI-WAN: Now close your eyes and empty your mind.

ANAKIN: What ?

OBI-WAN: Just do it, Anakin. (beat) As my master would say: "Your eyes you will close, your mind you will empty. In that state which brings you in touch with the greater reality surrounding you, you will go."

Shrugging, the boy does what is asked of him. Smiling with contentment, Obi-Wan brings his hand up close to Anakin's until they almost but not quite touch. He then closes his eyes, returning to the meditative trance he was in earlier.

Standing there together, eyes both closed and hands nearly touching, nothing seems to be happening; all is still and silent. As the seconds pass, something non-visual finally begins happening. Anakin's brow first furrows, then his head tilts as if in search of the source of some faint, nebulous sound. Finally his eyes shoot open and he exhales loudly.

ANAKIN: (amazed) What the was that‽

OBI-WAN: What do you think?

ANAKIN: (shivers) The Force?

OBI-WAN: (nods) All life is born with a connection to the Force, but only some of us are gifted with the potential to actively perceive and touch it. You and I are among those few.

ANAKIN: And you knew I was like you?

OBI-WAN: (nods) I sensed you were strong with the Force from the moment we met.

ANAKIN: But I've never —

OBI-WAN: Force-sensitivity isn't automatically apparent. It takes time and effort to hone your connection, to harness the Force's power.

ANAKIN: Power like parrying blaster bolts and speaking in two voices at once?

OBI-WAN: Among many others. (beat) Too many others.

His expression going grave, Obi-Wan ends the conversation there. Silent, the Jedi walks past Anakin on his way back inside. Anakin quickly reaches out, grabbing him by the shoulder.

ANAKIN: You can teach me, can't you?

OBI-WAN: (brushes hand off) No.

ANAKIN: (frowns) Why not?

OBI-WAN: It's not my place. I'm no teacher.

ANAKIN: If you've told me this much, then you can tell me more!

OBI-WAN: (shakes head) Just forget I said anything.

ANAKIN: (angry) Forget‽ You can't just open my eyes and expect me to forget shape and colour!

OBI-WAN: As someone who has seen far more than you ever have and — stars willing — ever will, believe me when I say that shape and colour are not all they're cracked up to be.

Without another word, Obi-Wan leaves Anakin, stepping through the entrance and down into the household. Anakin remains motionless, watching the Jedi Knight leave. He then turns toward the horizon, looking up into the sky of bright stars and moons, fuming with a silent frustration he cannot rid himself of.

EXT. SWAMP WORLD — CAVE — DAY (DREAM)

Obi-Wan stands looking into the mouth of a dark, foreboding cave with thick ground mist swirling about his ankles.

Here, Obi-Wan is only about sixteen years old, clad in a simple tan flight suit, with a head of shaggy blond hair. Standing beside the Jedi apprentice is a very tall humanoid figure clad in a black, hooded robe which conceals all but his pale green hands.

16-YEAR-OLD BEN: (faces figure) What's in there?

The figure responds by silently lifting an arm and pointing with one long finger toward the cave. Tentative, Ben steps away from the dark figure towards the cave. Coming up to the mouth he stops, cautiously peering about the dark interior for hidden dangers. When he has satisfied himself that there are no immediate threats to his person, he slowly slips inside.

INT. CAVE — DAY (DREAM)

Ben makes his way along the length of the cave's interior, taking care to avoid tripping in the overgrown vegetation which runs along the walls and floor. Soon he stops, his eyes growing wide. At the end of the cave stands a figure with thick, dark hair tied up in a topknot. The figure — clad in the gray uniform of a Coruscanti Jedi apprentice — has its back turned to Ben.

16-YEAR-OLD BEN: (approaches figure; gingerly rests hand on its shoulder) Qui-Gon?

Suddenly the figure spins around, revealing itself to be a young Human male, approximately twenty-five years old. His skin gray and eyes glassy, the apprentice is plainly dead.

QUI-GON: (echoing) Obi-Wan….

The cadaver's eyeballs roll up into his head and a sticky, yellow ichor oozes out from under them, running down his cheeks. His black lips part and a centipede slides out of his mouth. An arm wielding an orange-bladed saberstaff then bursts through the corpse's chest, filling the air with ripe, black decay.

INT. TATOOINE — LARS HOMESTEAD/OBI-WAN'S BED CHAMBER — DAY

Obi-Wan bolts upright in bed, breathing rapidly with his face wet with heavy perspiration. Awake, he is no longer in the dark cave on the swamp planet with the apparition of the enigmatic Qui-Gon, but that is no cause for comfort; from outside can be heard the shouts of Owen and Anakin, the hollering of Tusken Raiders, and the screams of blasterfire.

EXT. LARS HOMESTEAD — COURTYARD — DAY

Owen and Anakin, blasters firing, fight desperately to repel a RAIDING PARTY OF TUSKEN RAIDERS. The Tuskens, HOLLERING and HOOTING, gallop in a circle around the entrance to the homestead, shaking gaffi sticks and blaster rifles above their heads in a show of intimidation.

INT. LARS HOMESTEAD/OBI-WAN'S BED CHAMBER — DAY

Having hurriedly dressed himself, Obi-Wan grabs his lightsaber and rushes out the door.

EXT. LARS HOMESTEAD — COURTYARD — DAY

OWEN: (to Anakin) My pack's running low!

ANAKIN: (quickly pulls fresh power pack from satchel at his side) Here!

The young black-haired man tosses the fresh pack to Owen, who catches it easily. As he hurries to replace the old pack in his blaster, five Sand People dismount their banthas and come charging. Unable to snap the power pack in in time, Owen can do nothing but use the blaster rifle as a shield as one of the Tuskens comes at him, raining down blows with his gaffi stick.

INT. LARS HOMESTEAD/ENTRANCE — DAY

As Obi-Wan reaches the sealed entrance that will take him up to the surface above the homestead, he finds Beru and Nellith crouched down in defensive positions, blasters in hand.

OBI-WAN: What's happening?

NELLITH: Tuskens!

BERU: They came out of nowhere and just started circling the house, hollering and shooting at us!

With desperation evident in his eyes, Obi-Wan crosses to the door, opening it.

OBI-WAN: (to Nellith) Do you have another blaster?

Nellith nods.

OBI-WAN: Then give me the one you have.

Nellith tosses the blaster to Obi-Wan, who catches it effortlessly.

BERU: Be careful, Ben.

Saluting her with his lightsaber, Obi-Wan runs out the door, sealing it behind him.

EXT. LARS HOMESTEAD — COURTYARD — DAY

Owen and Anakin fight on bravely, with Anakin taking out every Sand Person he can find in the scope of his blaster rifle while Owen uses his powerless weapon as a club to keep the others at bay. With half the Tusken Raiders having dismounted their banthas, however, the two moisture farmers are sorely outnumbered.

Having taken all the damage it can, Owen's rifle snaps in two as a Sand Person gives it one, strong whack with his gaffi stick. Suddenly defenseless, Owen can do nothing as the Tusken swings the gaffi through the air, hitting him in the head with the butt of the weapon and knocking him out cold.

As Owen collapses to the ground, Obi-Wan comes bursting out from the dome entrance, the azure blade of his saber engaged in his left hand with the cold blaster gripped in his right. Sighting the Tusken who took out his brother, he aims the blaster and shoots the warrior in the head before he can deliver a killing blow to the unconscious moisture farmer.

ANAKIN: (sees Obi-Wan) Ben!

Together, Obi-Wan and Anakin press their counterattack against the Tusken Raiders. With his skills as a Jedi at his command, Obi-Wan makes significant progress against the desert warriors, cutting them down in droves with both his lightsaber and the blaster. Anakin, with the blaster rifle and a smaller blaster pistol, covers him, firing upon each and every Tusken who escapes the Jedi's offense to attack him in turn.

In the end, though, the numbers of the Sand People prove to be too overwhelming a force even for a Jedi to overcome. Four of the last six remaining Tuskens gang up on him, pulling the Jedi to the ground and knocking him out. When Anakin rushes to offer his aid, the other two turn on him; one of them hurls a shuriken, which strikes the boy in the shoulder and cuts into the underlying flesh and bone, knocking him head-over-heels to the sandy ground.

With all three men down for the count, the six Tusken Raiders turn their attention to the entrance dome leading down into the underground homestead. With fierce determination, they break through the locked door and file inside. Blaster bolts ring out from within and the pained grunts and cries of injured Sand People follow.

After several moments, four of the Sand People come out, Nellith and Beru struggling in the arms of two of them. As they come to one of the banthas, the Tuskens grab some metal cable and proceed to tie the two women up with it. Once that is done, the two women are tossed up onto one of the banthas and secured into place. The remaining Tusken Raiders then tie their banthas together and take their place atop their mounts.

With cries of victory, the Tuskens take off in a gallop with their captives toward the horizon. They disappear into the distance as a fierce wind begins to pick up, scouring the sand and erasing the tracks the banthas leave behind.

CUT TO

An hour or so later.

Obi-Wan returns to consciousness and pushes himself up into a sitting position, groaning with the effort. Looking about him he tries to locate his lightsaber but cannot find it; one of the Tuskens has obviously taken it.

Rising to his feet, the Jedi makes his way over to Anakin; with the blades of the shuriken embedded in his flesh, the boy is in very bad shape.

OBI-WAN: (pained) Dammit, Anakin….

Having regained consciousness as well, Owen slowly walks over to Obi-Wan and Anakin, rubbing his bruised head.

OWEN: (concerned) How is he? Is he okay?

OBI-WAN: He's losing a lot of blood. (strips his shirt off and crumples it up, placing it around the wound and pressing down on it) We have to get him medical attention immediately. Bring the speeder around.

OWEN: Yeah, sure. Just — (freezes) Beru! Oh stars, I forgot about them!

With new matters of importance on his mind, Owen takes off in a run for the entrance into the homestead.

INT. LARS HOMESTEAD/ENTRANCE — DAY

Stepping through the entrance into the home, Owen begins searching through the house for Beru and Nellith. While he finds the bodies of the two Tuskens they managed to kill before being captured, Beru and Nellith themselves are nowhere to be found.

Consumed with fear and rage, the moisture farmer falls to his knees, releasing a mindless, animalistic ROAR as he clenches his fists into tight, hard balls.

EXT. LARS HOMESTEAD — COURTYARD — DAY

Having brought the Lars landspeeder out of the garage himself, Obi-Wan, carrying the still form of Anakin in his arms, walks up to the vehicle. Climbing inside, he lays the unconscious boy down in the back seat carefully. Just as he climbs back out of the speeder, Owen comes at him, grabbing the Jedi by the shoulders and dragging him down to the ground.

OWEN: (panicked) They took them, Ben! They took them! They took Nellith! They took Beru! They took them!

Rage starting to well up within him once again, the moisture farmer starts shaking Obi-Wan by the shoulders.

OWEN: (enraged) What were you doing when those monsters took them, you bastard‽ Why weren't you protecting them‽ Answer me!

Without a word, Obi-Wan slaps Owen hard in the face.

OWEN: (releases Obi-Wan and collapses; sobbing) Oh, Ben! They took her! They took her! What are they going to do to her? What‽

Pulling Owen up into a sitting position, the Jedi slaps him hard in the face again.

OBI-WAN: (firm) Snap out of it, Owen! Get a hold of yourself now!

Sobbing, Owen begins to get a hold of himself.

OBI-WAN: (cont'd) Nik has been badly injured. We have to get him to Anchorhead immediately. If we don't, he'll die. Do you understand?

OWEN: (nods) Yes, yes, I understand.

OBI-WAN: Alright. (beat) I've bandaged the wound as best I can and placed him in the speeder. You have to be the one to take him to Anchorhead.

OWEN: But what about Beru, about Nellith?

OBI-WAN: With that attack you sustained, you're in no condition to track down those Tuskens. (beat) I'll find Beru and Nellith.

OWEN: But they took your weapon!

OBI-WAN: The lightsaber is a tool, nothing more. I don't need it to be a Jedi.

EXT. LARS HOMESTEAD — COURTYARD — DAY

Two landspeeders comes to life and zoom off in opposite directions. The first is the Lars family speeder, with Owen at the controls and Anakin injured in the backseat, headed off to Anchorhead; the second is the rented landspeeder of Obi-Wan, who is headed out into the deep desert, on the search for the Tusken Raiders who kidnapped Nellith and Beru.

EXT. DESERT — MONTAGE

Obi-Wan makes his way deeper into the barren, empty desert on his landspeeder. Every now and then he stops and gets out, taking short treks out into the sand to look about his surroundings with a pair of macrobinoculars. Though the wind has all but erased the bantha tracks, he occasionally finds a trace of the Tuskens' passage, allowing him to narrow down his search and continue.

Hours pass and the twin suns begin to set. Obi-Wan, in his speeder, passes beyond the mundane track of desert and enters the Jundland Wastes — the vast, rocky area of caverns and canyons which the Tusken Raiders — among various other dangerous beasts — call home.

EXT. JUNDLAND WASTES — TWILIGHT

Eventually Obi-Wan finds his way to the end of a narrow valley which opens out into open air; beyond, far to the bottom, lies a large stretch of flat, open rock. Unable to proceed any further in the landspeeder, the Jedi parks his vehicle and shuts it down, climbing out.

Walking to the edge of the valley, Obi-Wan pulls out his set of macrobinoculars and begins surveying the plain of desolate rock.

OBI-WAN'S P.O.V. — TUSKEN RAIDER CAMP

Out on the rocky plain is a large Tusken camp, complete with tents and burning campfires.

CUT TO

Obi-Wan as he puts the macrobinoculars down.

Returning to the speeder, he retrieves some of his supplies: two large blaster pistols, a blaster rifle, and a satchel of power packs. Holstering the blasters and slinging the rifle behind his back, He begins making his way down the face of the cliff on his long trek toward the camp in the distance.

EXT. TUSKEN RAIDER CAMP — TWILIGHT

In the centre of the camp, Nellith and Beru have been tied to a large, wooden rack. Surrounding them is the LEADER OF THE TRIBE — a tall, intimidating warrior wearing a headdress made of varicoloured wires — and his immediate family members, all of whom look upon the women as visitors to a zoo would look upon the animals therein.

The Tusken leader beckons to one of the other Tuskens — a son, perhaps — who walks over to the older, taller Sand Person. grunting and growling, the leader points down at the younger warrior's belt, upon which dangles Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Responding with his own series of hoots and groans, the younger Tusken unhooks the weapon and hands it to his elder. Turning the metallic cylinder over in his hands, the leader tries and fails to make out its purpose. Grunting, the other Sand Person shows him how to hold the saber and then gestures toward the activation stud on the pommel. Upon pressing the button, the blue blade shoots out with a sharp SNAP-HISS. Startled, the tribal leader drops the weapon, honking aggressive Tusken expletives. The younger Tusken, incredibly amused, replies with what passes for laughter among the Sand People.

CUT TO

Obi-Wan as he reaches the camp.

Avoiding the sentries posted at watch, the Jedi silently slips in between tents, cautiously making his way into the camp.

CUT TO

The Tusken tribal leader and the rest of his family surrounding Beru and Nellith.

Picking the lightsaber back up, the Tusken leader reactivates it; now that he knows what to expect from the weapon, he has no fear of it. Turning toward the two women, he approaches them, the glowing azure blade held out before him menacingly.

BERU: (panicked) Oh, please! Oh, please! Oh, please no! No! No! No, please! Please, don't hurt us! Don't —!

The Sand Person brings the tip of the lightsaber close to Nellith's forehead.

CUT TO

Obi-Wan, standing behind one of the tents which overlook the tribal leader and his family members surrounding Nellith and Beru. His face twisted with desperation, he throws out a hand.

CUT TO

The Tusken Raider leader as he prepares to mutilate Nellith's face.

Suddenly, from the other end of the camp, the ferocious BELLOW of a large and powerful krayt dragon sounds out with deafening force. Alarmed by the blood-freezing sound, the tribal leader, his family members, and the other Sand People turn toward the apparent source of the sound. Pointing forward toward where the krayt is believed to be, the leader orders his people to take up arms against the invader. hooting and hollering, the Tuskens pour forth to combat the dragon, their leader alongside them, Obi-Wan's stolen lightsaber raised above his head.

Once the Sand People have left the area, Obi-Wan steps out of hiding and hurries over to Beru and Nellith. Pulling out a knife, he begins cutting through the straps holding them to the rack.

OBI-WAN: (concerned) Are you alright, Nellith?

NELLITH: Yes.

Obi-Wan cuts through the final bonds and the women are free. The women follow the Jedi out of the camp.

CUT TO

The Sand People returning, having found no sign of the krayt dragon they plainly heard.

Coming back to the centre of the camp, the Tusken leader and his family find the rack empty, the two captive women gone. Enraged, the tribal leader roars a command and, with two of his sons joining his side, takes off after the escapees.

CUT TO

Obi-Wan and the women making their way away from the Tusken camp.

As soon as they leave their camp, the Tusken tribal leader and his sons immediately notice the Jedi with the women. Honking out a battle cry, he charges them, lightsaber swinging and his warriors right beside him.

OBI-WAN: I'll hold them off! Go!

Obeying, Beru and Nellith take off in a run for the faraway valley.

Facing the approaching Tuskens, the Jedi Knight pulls out his blasters. As the Sand People approach, he fires. The shot from the blaster in his left hand catches one of the leader's sons in the hip, the shot from the blaster in his right catches the other in the leg; both shots take them out of the fight.

Hollering in anger, the Tusken leader swings the blue lightsaber. Obi-Wan jumps back, but the blade slashes through one of his blasters, destroying it. Bringing up the remaining blaster, he fires, but the white bolt merely grazes the Tusken's side, leaving him alive and still hungry for blood. Roaring, the Tusken kicks the blaster out of the Jedi's hand then takes another swing at the Human.

Crouching down, Obi-Wan springs into the air, somersaulting over the Tusken and landing behind him. Throwing out his hands, he uses the powers granted him through the Force to reinforce his strength, shoving the Tusken warrior violently forward. Hollering in surprise and terror, the Tusken flies through the air ungracefully, dropping the Jedi weapon in his hand before finally hitting the hard ground with enough force to knock him unconscious.

Collecting the intact blaster and his lightsaber, Obi-Wan runs off to rejoin Beru and Nellith.

EXT. JUNDLAND WASTES — NIGHT

Obi-Wan — with Beru and Nellith beside and behind him — steers his landspeeder over the rocky terrain of the Jundland Wastes.

Suddenly, a mechanical cough issues forth from the vehicle and the repulsorlifts go dead. Without antigravity to suspend it, the landspeeder collapses to the ground, hitting the ground with a strong, jarring THUD.

BERU: (weary) What now?

Wordlessly, Obi-Wan hops out of the speeder and walks over to the engines in back. Looking them over, he recoils as oily black smoke billows out in his face.

OBI-WAN: (coughs) I don't think we'll be going any further in this speeder.

BERU: (looks back over shoulder at Jedi; frowns) Are you sure?

OBI-WAN: (waving smoke away) I can't fix something like this, not out here. (beat) We'll have to continue on foot.

BERU: (climbs out of speeder; approaches Obi-Wan) We can't hike through the Jundland Wastes! The farm's two, three weeks away! Heatstroke will do us in inside of one!

OBI-WAN: (rests hands on her shoulders) Beru, we can make it.

BERU: But water —

OBI-WAN: I brought three full canteens with me, plus a portable vaporator unit. If we're careful and we're smart, we can stretch our water to last those three weeks. If all else fails, there're caches of water in the deeper caverns. We won't die out here.

Resigned, Beru sighs. Silent, the three individuals proceed to retrieve as many supplies as they can carry with them from the speeder. Then, exchanging glances, they start about on their trek through the desert on foot.

EXT. JUNDLAND WASTES — MONTAGE

Time passes. Working together, Obi-Wan, Nellith, and Beru manage to cover ground, trekking only at night, holing up in caves to rest during the day. As the days roll into weeks, though, they grow wearier and wearier, their bodies growing gaunt from the lack of food and adequate water.

EXT. DESERT — SUNSET

After more than two weeks, the trio finally crosses the boundary separating the rocky Jundland Wastes from the flat, sandier desert. A fierce sandstorm has picked up, however, and they have no cave or hollow in which to secret themselves from the gritty gale.

As the wind blows stronger and the sand begins accumulating around them, Nellith is the first to falter and then collapse, Beru quickly following after her. The only one remaining conscious, Obi-Wan turns and heads back to the two women, unwilling to abandon them. He can do nothing to help them, though, and in moments he, too, succumbs to the sandstorm. Moments pass. Soon the three travellers are nearly completely buried beneath the sand.

A low DRONE begins barely resounding through the thick air, drawing Obi-Wan out of his semi-conscious fugue. Looking upward, he watches as a familiar G9 Rigger freighter descends from the brown sky over them. As the freighter touches down, the main hatch lowers and Owen climbs out. Running over to Obi-Wan, he helps the knight up. Quickly, the Jedi and the moisture farmer help the two women to their feet. Together with the girls, they climb aboard the ship.

INT. FREIGHTER/COCKPIT — SUNSET

Entering the dingy cockpit of the freighter, the three desert-weary travellers collapse to their knees on the deck. The pilot of the ship — Anakin, his shoulder wound covered in a bacta patch — rises from the pilot's chair, a pair of canteens in his hand.

OBI-WAN: (frowns) Nik?

ANAKIN: (tosses canteens to Owen) Welcome aboard the Twilight.

OWEN: (hands canteens to Obi-Wan and Nellith) Don't drink too much; you'll get sick. (to Anakin) Get us the hell out of here!

Getting back into his seat, Anakin closes the hatch and proceeds to bring the craft back up.

BERU: How did you find us?

Anakin doesn't answer right away. After a moment passes, he turns around to look behind him, making direct eye contact with Obi-Wan.

ANAKIN: I brought myself in touch with the greater reality surrounding me.

EXT. SANDSTORM — SUNSET

As the Twilight climbs higher into the sky, the winds of the sandstorm intensify immensely and the freighter begins rattling with incredible turbulence.

INT. TWILIGHT/COCKPIT — SUNSET

NELLITH: What's happening?

ANAKIN: The sandstorm's growing stronger. I don't think —

Before he can finish his sentence, he looks directly out the viewport, freezing at what he sees before him.

OWEN: Nik, what is it?

ANAKIN: (eyes wide) Oh, shi—!

EXT. SANDSTORM — SUNSET

Without any warning whatsoever, three immense tornados of swirling sand-filled air have taken shape in the path beyond the spice freighter. Though there is some room between the sand twisters to allow passage, the immense size and force of the combined swirling vortices will make such passage incredibly difficult.

INT. TWILIGHT/COCKPIT — SUNSET

Standing up, Obi-Wan leaves Owen and the women and sidles up beside Anakin, looking out the viewport at the titanic twisters.

OBI-WAN: You can do this, Anakin.

ANAKIN: (incredulous) Are you crazy‽ In case you haven't noticed, the Twilight is an old, slow spice freighter long overdue for the scrap heap, not a T-2 Skyhopper! She's not exactly built for navigating sand twisters!

OBI-WAN: You can do it, Anakin, if you put your mind to it.

ANAKIN: Tell me how and I'll try.

OBI-WAN: You'll do.

ANAKIN: (frustrated) Yeah, yeah! Just tell me!

OBI-WAN: First close your eyes, then relax.

ANAKIN: (laughs scornfully) That'll be easy!

OBI-WAN: (frustrated) Dammit, Anakin!

ANAKIN: Alright, alright! I'm relaxing! (closes eyes)

OBI-WAN: Good. (beat) Visualize yourself reaching out to the twisters and into the spaces between them. (beat) In your mind's eye, find all the possible pathways. Explore them all, then abandon all but the surest. Then fly on through.

His face oddly serene amidst this chaos, Anakin responds to Obi-Wan's commands and pushes the controls of the ship forward.

EXT. SANDSTORM — SUNSET

The Twilight surges forward, banking left then plummeting into the space between the two left-most twisters. Entering the rending wind currents, the ship twists first left then right, falling headlong towards the central tornado.

INT. TWILIGHT/COCKPIT — SUNSET

OWEN: Stars...!

EXT. SANDSTORM — SUNSET

Just when it seems that the freighter is going to get swept up into the twister, it instead twists around it, corkscrewing around to the top, where it is then thrown upward, clear of the tornado triplets' reach.

INT. TWILIGHT/COCKPIT — SUNSET

OBI-WAN: (pats Anakin on back; smiles) Good work, Anakin. I told you you could do it.

Turning to look up at the Jedi, Anakin grins, pleased with his piloting and Obi-Wan's praise.

OBI-WAN: (cont'd) Now get us up over this storm and head on for home.

As Anakin does as he's told, Obi-Wan joins the others.

OWEN: What just happened? How'd he do that?

OBI-WAN: (serious) Don't you know?

Owen returns Obi-Wan's serious expression. He knows exactly.

EXT. SKY — SUNSET

Breaking through the top of the sandstorm, the Twilight emerges into the clear darkening sky of Tatooine, the indigo light of the setting suns gleaming off its hull as it rockets toward home.

EXT. LARS HOMESTEAD — COURTYARD — SUNSET

Descending from the sky, the Twilight comes in over the Lars homestead, touching down on the ground just beyond the outlying moisture vaporators. Once the freighter is firmly down on _terra firma_ , the hatch pops open and lowers, allowing the Larses and Skywalkers to climb out into the open air.

BERU: (puts arm around Nellith's shoulder) It'll be nice to have a good, long shower again, won't it, Mom?

NELLITH: (laughs lightly) I'd settle for a tall, cool glass of bantha milk.

Stepping up behind the two girls, Anakin places his hands on their shoulders.

ANAKIN: (grins) I think both can be arranged.

Together, the Skywalkers walk off toward the homestead, leaving Obi-Wan and Owen alone together by the Twilight.

OWEN: How long have you known Anakin was ... (trails off)

OBI-WAN: Like me?

Owen nods.

OBI-WAN: (cont'd) I knew almost immediately.

OWEN: When did you tell him?

OBI-WAN: After Kane's funeral.

OWEN: Why?

OBI-WAN: (runs hand through hair) I don't know.

OWEN: (cocks eyebrow) You don't know?

OBI-WAN: I honestly don't know why I told him. (beat) I regretted it right after.

OWEN: But what's done is done.

OBI-WAN: (rests hands on Owen's shoulder) Owen, nothing has to change.

OWEN: (smirks) I know Nik too well to believe that, Ben. (beat) Now that you've opened his eyes to a greater universe, he won't be content as a moisture farmer. (beat) He's like you in that regard.

OBI-WAN: I can't train him, Owen. You know that.

OWEN: But you can take him to someone who can, can't you?

(beat) Just do me one favour.

OBI-WAN: Name it.

OWEN: Don't bring him into the war. Take him to Yoda's planet or the Rishi Maze if you have to. He's my best friend, Ben; I don't want him killed or harvested fighting those godless vatheads. You understand me?

OBI-WAN: I understand, Owen. I won't pressure him to join the fight. You must understand that if Anakin chooses to join of his own free will, I cannot stop him.

OWEN: Just put as much distance between him and war as you can. (turns to look at Anakin with the women in the distance) Lord willing, it'll be over by the time any damn fool notions of defending the Galaxy from the Clonemasters enter his head.

INT. LARS HOMESTEAD/LIVING AREA — SUNSET

As Owen and Obi-Wan enter the living area of the Lars homestead, they find Anakin sitting on a sofa, checking his healing wound under the bacta patch.

ANAKIN: (reseals patch) The girls are in the 'freshers getting cleaned up.

OBI-WAN: Then it can wait.

ANAKIN: (cocks eyebrow) What can wait?

Neither Obi-Wan nor Owen say anything, merely taking seats within the room. After several minutes pass, Nellith and Beru both enter the room — clean, refreshed, and radiant in fresh new clothes.

BERU: (beams) Stars, it feels so good to be clean after all that time in the Wastes!

Rising to his feet, Owen glances at Anakin, Nellith, and Beru.

OWEN: Nik, Beru, Nellith ... Ben has something he has to say.

Crossing over to the sofa, Beru and Nellith both sit down beside Anakin.

NELLITH: What is it, Ben? What have you to say?

As Owen retakes his seat, Obi-Wan stands up.

OBI-WAN: When I arrived here, I made a discovery — an incredible discovery none of you save Owen and Anakin know about. (beat) Anakin, like me, is Force-sensitive. Like me, he has the power to perceive and harness the Force.

Hearing this, Nellith and Beru turn to regard the black-haired youth. While Nellith doesn't seem to know how to react, Beru's eyes are virtually popping from their sockets with the revelation.

BERU: Force-sensitive‽ When did this happen‽

ANAKIN: Ben told me it's something I was born with.

OWEN: (to Nellith) The Force —

NELLITH: (interrupts with raised hand) I know what the Force is, Owen. (faces Obi-Wan) When did you reveal this to my son?

OBI-WAN: The night of your husband's funeral. (beat) I regretted telling your son about his abilities. I was hoping any interest in the Force would pass if I left it alone.

NELLITH: Uh-huh.

OBI-WAN: I can't ignore your son's need anymore. While I personally can't teach him, I know many others who —

NELLITH: (interrupts) Alright.

In a state of shock, Nellith just sits there, absorbed in her own little world. Realizing she won't be able to hear anything he has to say for a while, the Jedi ends the discussion there.

ANAKIN: I thought you didn't want me to become a Jedi.

OBI-WAN: (sits down) I opened your door to a much larger world; I have to be the one who helps you through it.

EXT. LARS HOMESTEAD — COURTYARD — DAY

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Nellith, Owen, and Beru stand together outside the entrance dome the next day, each exchanging their farewells.

BERU: (cont'd) I wish you could stay, Nik, but it's your decision and I want you to know I support you all the way.

ANAKIN: Thanks, Beru. I always could count on you. (tears up) I'm gonna miss you.

BERU: (smiles through tears) It'll be hard getting used to you not being around. (beat) Goodbye, Anakin.

Anakin and Beru embrace, drawing together in a tight hug.

ANAKIN: You take care of Owen now, hear? Without me around, you'll be the only one around to keep that anger of his in check.

BERU: (laughs) Now you're projecting.

As Anakin breaks away from his sister, he turns to Nellith. She immediately wraps him in a tight hug.

NELLITH: Oh, Ani! (kisses his cheek) I'll miss you so!

ANAKIN: (embarrassed) Mom, I told you I didn't want you calling me that anymore. "Ani" is a little kid's name.

NELLITH: (laughs) Whatever you say, Nik. (kisses his forehead) Whatever you say. Just don't to forget to communiqué.

ANAKIN: I won't.

The mother and her son part.

OWEN: (smirks) Tatooine won't be the same without you, kid. Good luck, though. You'll need it.

Grinning ear-to-ear, Anakin flashes his friend a thumb's up.

OWEN: (turns to Obi-Wan, expression growing serious) Well, it's time to say goodbye again, isn't it?

OBI-WAN: Yes, it is. (beat) It's not going to be like the last time, is it?

OWEN: (shakes head) No, Ben, it isn't.

Without another word, Owen embraces Obi-Wan in a strong hug, patting him roughly on the back.

OWEN: (crying) I'll be seeing you, brother.

OBI-WAN: (returns embrace; smiles) And I you, brother.

Once Owen and Obi-Wan separate, the Jedi and his young ward stride over towards the Twilight, which is sitting in wait for them with its hatch lowered.

ANAKIN: (stops and turns to face others) Once I become a Jedi, I'll come back for you! I'll find a beautiful, water-rich world full of flowering plants and I'll take you there to live with me! I promise!

Owen, Nellith, and Beru wave farewell to Anakin and he waves back. Then — turning around without a look back — he and Obi-Wan make their way to the Twilight.


	2. Act II

EXT. SPACE — TATOOINE

The Lightning Warrior sits in low orbit over Tatooine, lazily circumnavigating the diametre of the world without aim.

INT. LIGHTNING WARRIOR/BAIL'S CABIN

Capt. Bail Organa and Cmdr. Raia Vaness sit together in his cabin, engaged in a game of three-dimensional holochess.

BAIL: Hmmm….

CMDR. VANESS: Problem, Captain?

BAIL: This just feels so derivative somehow.

CMDR. VANESS: (frowns) How do you mean?

BAIL: Nevermind. Make your move.

Vaness makes her move. Once it is complete, she grins with wicked triumph.

BAIL: I resign. (sighs) Fifth game in a row.

CMDR. VANESS: Forty-two, if you wish to be precise.

BAIL: Pardon?

CMDR. VANESS: Well, counting all the games played since we arrived in-system, we come to a total score of —

BAIL: (rolls eyes) Nevermind.

CMDR. VANESS: Want to try for another?

BAIL: Forget it. Just turn the damn thing off.

CMDR. VANESS: (deactivates holographic chessboards) You do have a problem, don't you?

BAIL: Weeks spent doing nothing but flying circles around a planet gets very boring very fast. (beat) I wish the Mandalorians would just hurry up and show their cards already.

INT. LIGHTNING WARRIOR/BRIDGE

The officers on board the bridge of the Dreadnought go about their duties like machines on autopilot, weariness from boredom etched in their features.

Taking a break, the comm officer slides a datacard into a drive in his terminal then brings up a mechanical visor, slipping it down over his eyes with unbridled haste.

COMM OFFIER'S P.O.V. — DISK RECORDING

Within the comm officer's line of sight is a headshot of a beautiful, dark-skinned Omwati woman with pink feather-like hair set against a psychedelic green background.

MERMEIA: I know you're searching for me. Searching, searching. I am here. My voice is for you alone. I am found in your eyes only. I exist for you. I am in your mind as you create me. Oh, yes ... I can feel my creation. (giggles) I'm getting your message. Are you getting mine?

CUT TO

The comm officer laid back in his seat, drooling.

COMM OFFICER #1'S P.O.V. — MERMEIA

MERMEIA: Oh, oh! We are excited, aren't we? Well just relax. Just relax. Yes! Now … we can have a good time, can't we?

CUT TO

The comm officer laid back in his seat, his mouth in a rictus grin of absolute anticipation.

EXT. SPACE

The Nyax and five Jehavey'ir-type assault ships drop out of hyperspace.

SENSOR OFFICER #1: (bolts upright in seat) We've got Mandies on our scopes!

Roughly jolted out of his simulated reverie, the visor flies off the comm officer's face as he almost topples out of his seat.

LT. SOLO: We've got to alert the captain immediately!

EXT. SPACE — TATOOINE

Slowly but surely, the Mandalorian ships approach the Dreadnought.

INT. LIGHTNING WARRIOR/BRIDGE

The door to the bridge slides open and Bail and Vaness stride in.

BAIL: (takes seat on command chair) What's happening?

SENSOR OFFICER #1: Six Mandalorian ships have arrived, sir. Five Jehavey'ir-type assault ships and one Lictor-class dungeon ship.

The bridge door slides open again and Siri Tachi strides in.

CMDR. VANESS: (turns to Siri) Knight Tachi, six —

SIRI: (interrupts) Yes, I know; I sensed their arrival. (to Bail) Can the Lightning Warrior handle them, Captain?

BAIL: The Mandalorian assault ship hasn't been built that can out-match a Dreadnought-class heavy cruiser. (to comm officer) Open hailing frequencies. They should hear our terms of surrender.

COMM OFFICER #1: No response, Captain.

BAIL: They can't say we didn't give them a sporting chance. (to weapons officer) Target dungeon ship. Open fire any time.

WEAPONS OFFICER #1: Yes sir.

EXT. SPACE — TATOOINE

Without warning, five more ships drop out of hyperspace. These ships are Dreadnought-class heavy cruisers like the Lightning Warrior. Unlike the Warrior, however, these heavy cruisers bear the colours and crest of the Mandalorian Death Watch.

INT. LIGHTNING WARRIOR/BRIDGE

SENSOR OFFICER #1: Sir, five more Mandalorian ships have emerged from hyperspace!

BAIL: What‽

SENSOR OFFICER #1: They're all Dreadnoughts, sir.

CMDR. VANESS: (turns to Siri; frowns) I thought the reports say the dungeon ship never appears with an escort of anything more than five assault ships.

EXT. SPACE — TATOOINE

The five Mandalorian Dreadnoughts open fire on the Lightning Warrior. The forward deflector shields catch the worst of the barrage, but the ship still takes a rough beating from the heavy turbolaserfire.

INT. LIGHTNING WARRIOR/BRIDGE

The interior of the bridge rattles as the Mandalorian turbolaserfire pummels the ship, causing more than a few of the officers stationed aboard to hold onto their consoles for support.

BAIL: Target the primary weapons batteries of the closest Dreadnought! Fire at will!

EXT. SPACE — TATOOINE

The Warrior unloads a barrage of green turbolaserfire upon the nearest Mandalorian Dreadnought, decimating its primary batteries. Unfortunately for the Imperial ship, it's still outnumbered and outgunned by the remaining four heavy cruisers and five assault ships, all of which begin firing upon it.

INT. LIGHTNING WARRIOR/BRIDGE

SENSOR OFFICER #1: We're losing rear deflectors!

CMDR. VANESS: Divert power from the starboard shields!

SIRI: There're too many of them!

COMM OFFICER #1: Captain, we're being hailed!

BAIL: The Mandalorians?

COMM OFFICER #1: No, sir. It's the Uklareon Kal.

BAIL: (incredulous) Wahr Blarh's ship‽ (beat) Put him through.

Seconds later, the green Nikto's visage appears on the Warrior's viewscreen.

BAIL: Whatever you're planning, Commander, don't.

CMDR. BLARH: The Mandalorians have less right to be here than you do, Human. I'm going to take out as many of their ships as I can.

BAIL: Are you daft, man‽ Your tin cigar can't handle one Dreadnought, let alone five of them!

CMDR. BLARH: (sighs) Goodbye, Captain.

With that, Cmdr. Wahr Blarh cuts the connection.

BAIL: (erratic) What‽ Get him back!

COMM OFFICER #1: He won't respond, sir!

BAIL: (screaming at viewscreen) You stupid son of a bitch!

EXT. SPACE — TATOOINE

The Uklareon Kal passes over the Lightning Warrior, opening fire upon the assault ships swarming about the cruiser. The blasts of white plasmafire aren't enough to damage the ships, but they do draw their attention; in moments the assault ships leave the Warrior to attack the smaller cargo ship.

INT. UKLAREON KAL/BRIDGE

As the Mandalorian assault ships release salvo upon salvo upon the cargo ship, various consoles, terminals, and other onboard equipment begin to fizzle, spark, and explode.

EXT. SPACE — TATOOINE

As the Jehavey'irs pound the Kal, the Xiytiar-class transport leaps into hyperspace, plowing through and obliterating one of the assault ships to instantly impact against one of the intact Mandalorian Dreadnoughts. The Dreadnought the Lightning Warrior already damaged is caught in the resultant explosion, crippling it completely.

INT. LIGHTNING WARRIOR/BRIDGE

Witnessing the sacrifice of the Uklareon Kal and its crew, Bail facepalms, shaking his head in dismay.

EXT. SPACE — TATOOINE

With the Kal no longer present to act as distraction, the remaining cruisers and assault ships renew their concentrated assault upon the Warrior.

INT. NYAX/BRIDGE

The Force Hound sits upon the command chair with his aide by his side, watching the Lightning Warrior succumb to the Mandalorian assault on the viewscreen.

MANDALORIAN SENSOR OFFICER: (in Mando'a, subtitled) The Imperial Dreadnought is crippled, milord!

FORCE HOUND: (to comm officer; subtitled) Order all ships to stand down.

The Mandalorian comm officer relays this command to the other Mandalorian ships. Within moments the attack ends, leaving the crippled Lightning Warrior floating in space.

FORCE HOUND: (cont'd; subtitled) Order the Deinonychus to make its descent at the pre-arranged coordinates.

The comm officer relays this to the Deinonychus. In moments, one of the Mandalorian Dreadnoughts begins making its descent to the desert planet below.

MANDALORIAN AIDE: (subtitled) We should destroy the Imperial ship and be done with it.

FORCE HOUND: (subtitled) No, Karras, not when there is someone on board waiting to meet us. (rises from seat) Assemble a boarding party and alert my shuttle to prepare for my arrival.

EXT. TATOOINE — ANCHORHEAD — DOCKING BAY 32 — DAY

Obi-Wan and Anakin exit Docking Bay 32, various bags of luggage with them, and begin crossing the street. Upon his face, Obi-Wan wears a decidedly sour expression.

ANAKIN: I'm sorry, Ben, but like I said, the Twilight belongs to Watto; Owen and I just used it to ferry spice down for him. There isn't even a functional hyperdrive on-board.

OBI-WAN: So we'll have to pay for a flight to Alderaan. Unfortunately, we don't have that amount of money on hand. (sighs) I suppose spending fourteen or fifteen months on Vjun won't be so bad….

ANAKIN: If I could've spared the cash —

OBI-WAN: (waves hand dismissively) Nevermind that, Anakin. (beat) You get used to the torrential downpours after a while.

ANAKIN: (grins) Rain‽ That'll be prime! I've never seen rain before!

OBI-WAN: After you leave Vjun, you'll never want to see it again. (beat) I suppose the taxi fare to Mos Eisley hasn't changed since I was here last.

ANAKIN: When was the last time you were on Tatooine?

Before the Jedi can answer, a strange mechanical noise fills the air, growing louder with each passing moment until it becomes deafening, causing everyone in the area to cover their ears with their hands, grimacing in pain. Looking up towards the sky, Obi-Wan and Anakin watch as the Deinonychus comes down over the town like a descending raptor.

ANAKIN: (yelling over noise) What is that‽

OBI-WAN: (yelling over noise) Nik, run!

Roughly grabbing the young man by his arm, the Jedi Knight breaks out into a run up the street. The Deinonychus begins firing upon the town, obliterating whole buildings with single blasts and killing hundreds in the process. As the townspeople of Anchorhead rush to flee the bombardment, the cruiser proceeds to unleash its complement of Kom'rk-class fighters, all of which descend upon the fleeing masses like a swarm of angry hornets.

Little can be done as the Dreadnought decimates the town and the fighters mow down the townspeople caught in the open. Within ten minutes, Anchorhead is reduced to a smouldering ruin, most of its residents dead or seriously injured.

INT. LIGHTNING WARRIOR/BRIDGE

On the Warrior's bridge, flickering light playing over him, Bail sits hunched over in his command chair, rubbing his temple to rid himself of a burgeoning headache. Vaness, trying to comfort him, massages his left shoulder. Siri, who alone on the bridge has tried to remain calm and in control of her emotions, begins growing visibly uneasy.

SIRI: Captain ...

BAIL: (looks up at Jedi) What is it, Ms. Tachi?

SIRI: The Mandalorians are boarding us….

INT. LIGHTNING WARRIOR/DOCKING BAY

A shuttlecraft enters the deserted docking bay of the Lightning Warrior and touches down on the metal deck. As the hatch lowers, over two dozen Mandalorian Knights file out, the Force Hound himself leading them.

INT. LIGHTNING WARRIOR/BRIDGE

BAIL: (rises from chair) If those bucketheads think we're going to lay down for them, they've got another thing coming.

INT. LIGHTNING WARRIOR/CORRIDOR

As the Force Hound and his warriors move along the corridor towards the bridge, several crew members emerge from dark corners to repel the invaders, opening fire with their blasters. The Force Hound easily avoids the blasts, using the Force to telekinetically hurl and push the Imperials out of his way.

INT. LIGHTNING WARRIOR/BRIDGE

Stepping away from Vaness and the command chair, Bail walks past Siri until he stands facing the sealed door which leads to-and-from the bridge.

BAIL: Everyone ready. Company's coming.

INT. LIGHTNING WARRIOR/CORRIDOR

As the Force Hound walks past the defeated Imperials lying sprawled out on the deck around him, his warriors unsheathe their vibroswords and proceed to slay those still alive.

INT. LIGHTNING WARRIOR/BRIDGE

SIRI: (unclips lightsaber) They're here.

BAIL: (unholsters blaster and adjusts setting) Set for "kill".

The bridge officers unholster their blasters and set them on their commanding officer's ordered setting. Siri engages her lightsaber, holding the yellow blade before her in a defensive position.

As they stand there, their weapons armed and levelled at the closed bridge door, with a horrible SQUEAL of tortured steel, it is forced open. The Force Hound steps through.

BAIL: Fire!

Before most of the bridge officers can obey the captain's command, the Force Hound uses his powers to fling half of them back, slamming them into consoles and seats and knocking them senseless. The advantage now in his favour, he steps aside to allow his warriors admittance; they immediately go on the offensive, swords swinging. The rest of the officers — Bail and Vaness included — immediately counterattack, firing their blasters as Siri springs into action with her lightsaber swinging. As the Mandalorian Knights are all Force-sensitive and the vibroswords they wield are forged from preternaturally durable beskar, the counterattack proves less than fully effective.

Rage fueling him, Capt. Bail Organa manages to take out five Mandalorians, killing three of them with precisely fired shots from his blaster while knocking the other two right out with powerful punches and kicks to vulnerable areas to the body. When one of the knights slashes his gun arm through the elbow, though, nearly cutting his lower arm off, and sends him hurtling into the bulkhead with an incredibly powerful toss, his role in the battle comes to an end.

Cmdr. Raia Vaness, her body toned and honed with years of exercise and training, makes progress against nine of the Mandalorians, killing nearly half of them while injuring the rest. She goes down, though, when one of the Mandalorians manages to strike her in the back of the head with the pommel of his sword, knocking her unconscious.

Swinging her lightsaber, Siri Tachi tries to decapitate one of the knights, but he quickly brings up his impervious vibrosword, blocking the plasma blade. Throwing out a fist, she punches the Mandalorian back instead, then spins around to attack another Mandalorian.

A master sharpshooter, Lt. Solo takes out seven Mandalorians with expertly placed shots to vulnerable areas of their bodies. He can do nothing, though, as a Mandalorian strides past his defenses up to him, shatters his knee with a well-placed kick, then takes hold of his face and slams his head back against the edge of the computer console behind him, killing him instantly.

Roaring with intense rage, the comm officer leaps at the Mandalorian who killed Solo, tackling him to the deck. Grabbing the Mandalorian by the helmet, he begins slamming the warrior's head down over-and-over again until the Mandalorian stops moving. He doesn't get the opportunity to relish his victory, however, as another knight beheads him before he can even stand back up.

The weapons officer dies screaming as he is slammed through a console, electrocuting him.

Eventually all fall except Siri, who stands before the remaining Mandalorian Knights, drenched with sweat and breathing heavily, yellow blade glowing with fierce intensity before her.

SIRI: (grits teeth) Savages.

Rearing her saber back, she pounces, bringing the plasma blade down towards the closest Mandalorian Knight. She stops in mid-strike, dropping her lightsaber as she utters a sharp GASP. An invisible force hoists her into the air as she reaches for her throat, gurgling as she begins to choke. Passing through his warriors, the Force Hound walks up to Siri, his right hand raised and clenched in a tight fist.

FORCE HOUND: We'll have no more of that, my dear.

Gurgling, Siri tries once to reach out at him with her left hand, but the intense pressure at her throat immediately dissuades her from the effort.

FORCE HOUND: (cont'd) It's time for you to fall asleep.

Wheezing, Siri's mouth foams up and her eyes roll up in the back of her head. Unclenching his fist, the Force Hound allows her to fall to the deck and breathe once more.

FORCE HOUND: (to others; in Mando'a, subtitled) She's unconscious. Take her and bring her to the shuttle.

Obeying immediately, two of the knights rush over to Siri. Pulling her up, they waste no time and move quickly to take her off the bridge.

MANDALORIAN #3: (subtitled) Some of the Imperial dogs are still alive, milord.

FORCE HOUND: (subtitled) Let them live. (beat) Let the rest of the Empire hear the tale of our day's victory from their comrades' own lips. Let them learn to fear the name "Mandalorian" once more.

With that, the Force-sensitive Mandalorians begin filing out of the Warrior's bridge, their job complete. As the last of them exit the bridge, the Force Hound notices Siri's lightsaber lying abandoned on the deck. Reaching down, he picks the weapon up and holds it up before him. Studying it momentarily, he then lowers it to his side and proceeds to follow after his minions.

EXT. TATOOINE — ANCHORHEAD — STREETS — DAY

The Mandalorians, having landed their fighters, are now searching the ruins of the town on foot for any survivors, their blasters held at the ready.

INT. DEMOLISHED BUILDING — DAY

Obi-Wan and Anakin hide within the interior of a partially demolished building, crouched down low by a window that looks out into the street. As the Mandalorians appear around the corner, they duck down, peering back over the edge only once they've passed on by.

ANAKIN: Who the hell are these guys?

OBI-WAN: By the armour, I'd suspect they're Mandalorians.

ANAKIN: Mandalorians? I thought they were wiped out in the First Clone War.

OBI-WAN: Their throneworld was decimated in the civil war that followed the assassination of Mandalore the Destroyer, and their civilization quickly disintegrated afterwards, but various individual pockets survived and continue to exist.

ANAKIN: What are they doing here? Tatooine has nothing of value!

OBI-WAN: I honestly don't know. (beat) Do you know how to operate a Mandalorian fighter?

ANAKIN: What kind of question is that?

OBI-WAN: A necessary one, because we're going to have to borrow a pair.

ANAKIN: Excuse me‽

OBI-WAN: You have a better idea? (beat) We can use neither a landspeeder nor the Twilight to escape — provided it wasn't destroyed; both would be far too slow to evade the Mandalorian ships before we were detected. We're left only the fighters, which are very fast, maneuverable craft.

Unable to offer any better alternatives, Anakin raises his hands in a gesture of placation.

OBI-WAN: Alright — then follow me.

Together, the Jedi and his ward slowly leave the crumbling building, taking care to look out for Mandalorians. Certain they won't be spotted, they hurry along their way, staying close to the sides of the buildings while stopping to peer around corners.

Eventually, they find their way to the parked Mandalorian fighters. Unfortunately, stationed on guard are three Mandalorian lookouts. The pair quickly hides behind the large, fallen corner of a building before they can be seen.

ANAKIN: Great — guards!

OBI-WAN: You needn't worry. They're momentary obstacles at worst.

ANAKIN: You gonna take them out with your lasersword?

OBI-WAN: I don't think it'll come to that.

Leaning out around the corner of their hiding spot, Obi-Wan quickly throws his hand out toward the Mandalorian guards.

MANDALORIAN #4: (hears sound; in Mando'a) What was that‽

MANDALORIAN #5: (points to space between two buildings standing in distance; in Mando'a) It came from over there!

Wasting no time, the three Mandalorians take off to track down and ascertain the source of the sound they heard. Once the armoured warriors have disappeared between the two buildings, Obi-Wan and Anakin come out of hiding and run up to a pair of waiting fighters.

ANAKIN: (feeling around hull for opening mechanism) I don't know how to get it open!

OBI-WAN: (turns to assist Anakin) Here, like this….

As the Jedi goes to help the boy, the Mandalorians who have been making their rounds throughout the demolished ruins of Anchorhead return.

MANDALORIAN #6: (in Mando'a) Set for "stun"! Fire!

Setting their blasters on "stun", the Mandalorians open fire on the two. Obi-Wan quickly pulls out his lightsaber, engaging the blade and using it to parry several stun bolts, but in moments he and Anakin are both overwhelmed and taken down for the count.

Approaching the fallen partners, the Mandalorians stand over them, studying them from behind their face-concealing helmets.

EXT. SPACE — TATOOINE

A shuttle leaves the Deinonychus on a course straight for the Nyax.

INT. NYAX/DOCKING BAY

His retinue of Mandalorian Knights at his side, the Force Hound watches as the shuttle slips into the docking bay, landing before him with the release of various pressurized gases. The hatch of the shuttlecraft pops open and extends, allowing Obi-Wan and Anakin — their arms bound behind them in heavy-duty energy shackles — to be led out with an escort of heavily-armed Mandalorian warriors surrounding them.

MANDALORIAN #7: (approaches Force Hound; in Mando'a, subtitled) These are the Jedi our men captured on the planet, milord.

FORCE HOUND: (regards captives; subtitled) Were any weapons found on them?

The Mandalorian reaches into his belt and pulls out Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

MANDALORIAN #7: (subtitled) Just this one lightsaber found on the man.

FOUND HOUND: (takes lightsaber; subtitled) Good work, Lieutenant. (to Obi-Wan and Anakin; in Basic) Welcome aboard the Nyax, gentlemen. This will be your home for the next eleven days, so I suggest you get settled in the accommodations we've provided you. (to Mandalorian lieutenant; in Mando'a) Escort them to their cell.

Turning to his men, the Mandalorian lieutenant signals for them to start moving the captives along. Prodded at gunpoint to start moving, Obi-Wan and Anakin begin following the Mandalorians to their waiting cell.

INT. NYAX/SIRI'S CELL

Siri sits against the bulkhead directly facing the cell door, her arms propped up against her knees. Beyond sporting a large, red-purple bruise above her left temple, she is none the worse for wear.

The cell door suddenly unlocks and opens. Obi-Wan and Anakin, freed from their bonds, are roughly pushed inside. Collapsing to the floor, they have no time to right themselves before the door is resealed.

OBI-WAN: (sits up; brushes himself off) Well, that was a pleasant experience. (to Anakin) Are you alright, Anakin?

ANAKIN: (sits up, rubbing wrists) Yeah, I'm fine. (notices Siri) Looks like we've got a cellmate, Ben.

Siri, sitting there, merely stares at the two new arrivals without saying a word. Looking upon her for the first time, Obi-Wan cocks an eyebrow. Beneath her disheveled appearance, Siri is an attractive woman, and Obi-Wan — a ladies man at heart — is immediately taken with the female Jedi.

OBI-WAN: (smiles) Madame.

SIRI: (nonchalant) Hello.

OBI-WAN: If I'm not being too forward, may I have the pleasure of your name?

SIRI: Siri Tachi, Jedi Knight of the Order of Coruscant.

OBI-WAN: (takes her hand) Obi-Wan Kenobi, (kisses it) Jedi Knight-errant.

SIRI: (cocks eyebrow) You're Jedi?

OBI-WAN: Not a Jedi of your calibre, I assure you, but a Jedi nonetheless.

SIRI: (nods to Anakin) Your apprentice?

OBI-WAN: (glances at Anakin) No. Not my apprentice.

SIRI: He's Force-sensitive.

OBI-WAN: (nods) Yes. I was planning on finding a teacher who'll take him on as a protégé. (grins) You wouldn't be interested in the prospect, would you?

SIRI: I already have a pupil. Besides, he's too old.

ANAKIN: (frowns) "Too old"?

OBI-WAN: The Coruscanti Jedi aren't keen on training anyone over five years of age. It's often forbidden.

SIRI: (notices tone in Obi-Wan's voice) You don't approve, of course.

OBI-WAN: I can't say I'm overly fond of separating children from their families, of raising them in isolation to believe that relationships with non-Jedi are immoral, no.

SIRI: (smirks) Ours is the largest Jedi denomination in Imperial Space, so we must be doing something right.

ANAKIN: (disinterested) Alright, okay. Siri, do you have any idea why the Mandalorians took us?

SIRI: These Mandalorians have been attacking worlds and ships along the Outer Rim's Southeastern Border for almost a year now, capturing and killing hundreds who've crossed their path. The council assigned me to investigate their activities, to discern their motive.

OBI-WAN: Which is?

SIRI: We didn't know at first; their pattern seemed random. But I believe I've uncovered it. (beat) On the last world they attacked, I uncovered evidence which linked the Mandalorians to a Force-user — probably a rogue Jedi — who was teaching their sensitives to use the Force.

OBI-WAN: Our friend in the aquamarine robes.

SIRI: (cont'd) I didn't think it had any real bearing on the case; renegade Jedi often ally themselves with miscreants. But the design is apparent now.

OBI-WAN: (frowns) I don't follow.

SIRI: Your arrival allowed me to put the final pieces of the puzzle together.

ANAKIN: You're being as clear as the sweat off a womp rat.

SIRI: (shakes head) We're all Force-sensitive — each of us!

OBI-WAN: (realization dawning) You think the Mandalorians are …

SIRI: They're building a slave army of Force-wielders.

INT. DANIA VII — BUNKER 13/ZUL'S QUARTERS/BED CHAMBER — DAY

Zul lies asleep upon her small bed within her small, spartan quarters, her face peaceful in sleep. Though her long hair has been shorn down to a unisexual bob and her body lies adorned in plain, unflattering undergarments, she remains preternaturally beautiful.

The room's lights suddenly flare to life, casting bright illumination on her face. Her peaceful expression disappearing beneath a frown of interrupted sleep, Zul opens her eyes. Silhouetted against the open door of the bed chamber is a Mandalorian warrior.

MANDALORIAN #8: (in Mando'a, subtitled) It's time to report for training. Wake up and get yourself ready.

ZUL: (in heavily accented, broken Mando'a, subtitled) I hear. You go.

The Mandalorian leaves the doorframe. Zul, groaning with weariness, pushes herself up into a sitting position on her bed.

INT. BUNKER 13/ZUL'S QUARTERS/REFRESHER — DAY

Opening the door to her quarters' small refresher, Zul steps inside and walks up to the sink. As she turns the faucet on, she looks into the mirror before her, gazing deep into her own eyes.

The mirror spontaneously caves in. Zul's reflection is warped beyond recognition, absolutely grotesque.

INT. NYAX/OBI-WAN, ANAKIN, & SIRI'S CELL

Sitting within their collective cell, Anakin looks upon the two Jedi, both in meditative trances. Bored out of his mind, he picks up a small pebble and flicks it at Obi-Wan, hitting him in the forehead and rousing him from his meditation.

OBI-WAN: OW! (beat) Anakin, I was meditating!

Feeling her peer's discomfort through the Force, Siri's meditation is broken and she, too, comes up from her trance.

ANAKIN: (sighs) That's swell for you; you get to meditate yourself out of this Ranat hole.

OBI-WAN: (sarcastic) It's not my fault the Mandalorians didn't provide us holovids to watch.

SIRI: (sighs) Just teach him some meditation techniques, Kenobi.

OBI-WAN: (faces Siri) I already told you I am not his teacher.

SIRI: (annoyed) If you can't so much as teach a kid to meditate, then your teacher made a grave misjudgement knighting you.

OBI-WAN: What do you care? You don't believe in teaching apprentices who are "too old", anyway.

SIRI: I care because I'm ill of listening to his incessant whining! Maybe if you taught him how to meditate, I could get some of my own done!

OBI-WAN: Then you teach him!

SIRI: (smirks) He's too old, remember?

OBI-WAN: (fumes) You antagonistic —

The Jedi Knight cuts himself off before he can complete the curse and turns his back to Siri, deciding to ignore her.

ANAKIN: (angry) What's your malfunction, anyway?

OBI-WAN: My malfunction?

ANAKIN: Grievance? Issue? Problem? First you tell me to turn a blind eye to the Force, just push it back and go on as if it doesn't exist. Now you won't even show me how to take the boat-ride up to Cloud #9. I'm fed up with your BS, Ben. I want karking answers!

OBI-WAN: I don't want to talk about it.

ANAKIN: Don't avoid this! Don't you dare! I've earned the right to know!

A moment of silence passes between them.

OBI-WAN: (sighs) You're right, Anakin. (beat) It's hard for me. It's still so fresh in my mind.

ANAKIN: (expression softens) What is it?

OBI-WAN: During my travels, I met and befriended a Jedi master named Jard Dohku.

SIRI: (scoffs) Jard Dohku? You're friends with Master Jard Dohku‽ (laughs scornfully)

OBI-WAN: (ignores Siri) He had an apprentice named Qui-Gon Jinn. (beat) We became very close friends, he and I — almost brothers. (beat) While on Orbos IX to break up a Black Sun spice operation, Dohku was badly injured, leaving him unable to continue Qui-Gon's training. As we three were close friends, arrangements were made for Qui-Gon to be placed in my care until Master Dohku fully recuperated. It wasn't a master-apprentice relationship, _per se_ ; more like a sponsor/sponsee correspondence.

ANAKIN: Something happened to him while he was with you.

OBI-WAN: A few months ago, the Federation Neimoidia invaded Nabu and set about exterminating the planet's ruling family. As I was on the team dispatched to rescue the heirs apparent, Qui-Gon came along with me. (beat) While on Nabu, he and I encountered a dark warrior who engaged us in a lightsaber duel.

SIRI: This dark warrior...?

OBI-WAN: We never uncovered his identity. He could have been an underling of the Neimoidians, perhaps even their employer. It doesn't really matter. (beat) During the fight, Qui-Gon and I were separated, leaving Qui-Gon to face the warrior alone; he fell to his blade. (beat) Now you know why I haven't been anxious to share my knowledge with you.

ANAKIN: You're afraid what happened to Qui-Gon could happen to me.

OBI-WAN: (crying) I played at being teacher once and failed. I won't do it again — never again.

INT. NYAX/FORCE HOUND'S MEDITATION CHAMBER

Standing within his meditation circle, a stained glass light fixture in the ceiling overhead, the Force Hound — his body completely naked and shrouded in shadow — moves to each tall candlestick surrounding him, passing his left hand over each of them, igniting white flames through the Force in turn. Once the circle of flames is complete, the Mandalorian sits down in the centre. Bracing his arms against his crossed legs, he bows his head and begins his meditation.

Nothing happens at first, but gradually the glow of the white flames grows brighter and brighter. Soon, it glows so bright that a fog of pure white light fills the circle. As the Force Hound lifts his head back, the fog of white surrounding him coalesces, focusing into a tight beam of almost-solid white light. As the Mandalorian draws in a huge breath, the all-embracing light consumes him.

EXT. DANIA VII — TRAINING ARENA — DAY (VISION)

The Force Hound finds himself within a training arena on Dania VII. Uncrossing his legs, the Mandalorian rises. We can tell this is a vision, as everything here moves with a restrained but noticeable "slow shutter" effect.

The training arena lies at the heart of an enormous amphitheatre, wide open to the planet's deep emerald sky. The base of the amphitheatre serves as the main training centre for the recruits while the outlying rings have been converted into various obstacle courses, each with varying levels of difficulty. Standing at regular intervals along the perimetre of the outermost ring of the amphitheatre are several armed Death Watchmen, each on alert for any captive lucky enough to get through the obstacle courses and make a break for freedom.

Entering the centre of the amphitheatre through a tunnel coming up from underground, Zul steps out into the intense light from Dania VII's three primary-coloured suns. Grimacing, she averts her gaze - shielding her eyes with her hand and focusing her vision on the ground at the centre of the arena - and walks forward, the two dozen other recruits of her regiment following in after her.

In wait is a Mandalorian drill sergeant. Upon his command, the conscripts organize into two neat columns of a dozen each before him. As each regiment is made up of recruits sorted by their proficiency in the Force, all members of this regiment stand on roughly equal footing with one another. Informing them that they'll be practicing swordplay techniques today, he brings out a pair of unsheathed vibroswords and orders each member of the regiment to pair up. Obeying the Mandalorian, they each find themselves a partner. Zul finds herself paired up with Tilos Metiya, a ruggedly handsome Human male with dark blond hair and steel gray eyes. Metiya flirts with Zul, but Zul refuses to respond, her face grave. One-by-one, each pair moves to the centre of the arena, taking turns sparring while the Mandalorian stands nearby, offering advice. In time, it is Zul and Metiya's turn.

When Metiya gives Zul an affectionate slap on the rear, her eyes flare with sudden anger. She rears back her hand, fingers twisted into claws, eagre to slice ribbons of flesh from his face. Effortlessly, the Human male catches her wrist before she can make contact. Grinning, not recognizing the depth of Zul's vehemence, he brushes her antipathy off with a flippant remark. Violently wrenching her arm out of his grip, Zul speed-walks up to the Mandalorian sergeant, yanks one of the two proffered vibroswords eagrely out of his hand, and activates it. Metiya, for his part, nonchalantly walks up to the sergeant, absentmindedly accepting the remaining sword.

As the Mandalorian sergeant orders them to begin, Zul pounces, bringing a ferocious strike upon Metiya. Barely able to register the move in time, the Human sloppily blocks the blow and is thrown off-kilter. Unwilling to allow Metiya opportunity to catch his bearings, Zul dives in for another attack. Empowered by her rage, Zul delivers unrelenting blow upon unrelenting blow Metiya's way, giving him no opportunity to activate his weapon and go on the offensive, forcing him to use his vibrosword as a mere shield. Eventually, Zul brings the outmatched battle to an end. Slashing through the tendons of his sword hand, she disarms Metiya, and with a Force-assisted kick, drives him off his feet to his back on the ground.

The drill sergeant approaches Zul to congratulate her on her flawless victory, but the fallen priestess gives the sergeant no time to finish his speech. Teeth bared like a beast driven to an unquenchable killing frenzy, she rears back her vibrosword and, with a savage howl, attacks Tilos Metiya, who lies defenseless on the ground trying to staunch the flow of blood running from his slashed wrist.

The near-Human woman brings her fiercely vibrating weapon down on her opponent's head, cleaving it in twain. Her rage unsatisfied, she doesn't stop; she continues to hack away at Metiya's corpse until Mandalorian guards are finally sent out to restrain and haul her away.

INT. NYAX/FORCE HOUND'S MEDITATION CHAMBER

The Force Hound stands nude within the centre of his meditation chamber. The flames of the candlesticks surrounding him have gone out. His meditation is at an end. His vision concluded.

INT. NYAX/OBI-WAN, ANAKIN, & SIRI'S CELL

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Siri all lie prone within their cell, fast asleep.

As a pair of Mandalorian Knights with four heavily-armed 'droid escorts enter the cell, Obi-Wan bolts upright awake. Siri soon follows him, but Anakin remains dead to the world.

MANDALORIAN #9: (to Mandalorian #10; in Mando'a) Grab the boy.

The Mandalorian obeys his comrade and grabs hold of Anakin, violently pulling him awake.

ANAKIN: Hey! What —?

Leaping to his feet, Obi-Wan shoves the Mandalorian back away from the boy and into his comrade, toppling them both over. With Siri awake and by his side, they turn in unison to the four 'droids. Lunging at one of the 'droids, Obi-Wan wrenches the large blaster out of its hands and, taking aim, goes to pull the trigger; there is no trigger. Looking down at the weapon, Obi-Wan sees that there is no visible firing mechanism. Caught off guard, the Jedi Knights fail to get out of the way as the other 'droids level their blasters and fire, bringing them both down with incredibly potent stun bolts.

Coming to their senses, the two Mandalorians climb back to their feet. Walking over to Obi-Wan, Mandalorian #9 kicks the unconscious Jedi once in the gut.

MANDALORIAN #9: (in Mando'a, subtitled) Forget the kid. Let's bring this trash to the doctor instead.

INT. NYAX/TORTURE CHAMBER

The two Mandalorian Knights drag Obi-Wan into the torture chamber, the four armed 'droids following behind, and carry the unconscious Jedi over to Marqus DeSaad, who is currently engaged in injecting a series of nasty looking chemicals into a restrained Twi'lek.

MARQUS DESAAD: (scolding; subtitled) You knocked him out.

MANDALORIAN #10: (subtitled) You expected him to come with flowers and candy?

MARQUS DESAAD: (sighs; subtitled) Stimulants don't come cheap. In future, try bringing captives to me in a conscious state, will you please?

Reaching over to his tray of hypo-syringes containing various coloured fluids, the dungeon master picks one containing a dirty yellow liquid. Taking hold of Obi-Wan's left arm, he pulls it out and jabs the needle into the Jedi's wrist, injecting the entire contents of the syringe into his bloodstream. In moments Obi-Wan comes fully awake, screaming in agony.

MARQUS DESAAD: Welcome back to the land of the living, Knight Jedi. Don't suffer the pain; it'll pass momentarily.

After about a minute, the burning pain passing through Obi-Wan's veins begins to subside and the screaming comes to an end.

MARQUS DESAAD: (ecstatic) It's been considerable time since I worked on a _bona fide_ Jedi.

Reaching back to his tray, the Mandalorian dungeon master picks up a hypo filled with a midnight blue liquid.

MARQUS DESAAD: (cont'd) This'll be such a pleasure!

Grabbing Obi-Wan by the chin with his free hand, DeSaad brings the syringe forth with the other. Planting the tip of the needle directly against Obi-Wan's forehead, he pushes it through his skull into his brain, injecting the chemicals directly into his cerebral cortex.

As the Jedi's eyes roll up in his head and his muscles begin shuddering, the Mandalorians holding him drag him over to the coffin. Opening it, they throw Obi-Wan inside then seal it shut, encasing him in complete sensory deprivation.

EXT. DARK WORLD (HALLUCINATION)

Blue-white fog billows up within a black void and Obi-Wan comes running through it in slow motion. Terror etched on his face, he keeps turning to look behind at something chasing him.

Without warning, the ground goes out from under him and the Jedi collapses through the thick fog, disappearing from sight.

INT. TUNNEL WORLD (HALLUCINATION)

Obi-Wan is carried through a crumbling, earthen tunnel on the arms of innumerable, decaying, wailing and cackling skeletons.

EXT. SEA WORLD — TWILIGHT (HALLUCINATION)

Obi-Wan breaks through the dark water of an endless sea, gasping and thrashing about as he struggles to draw air into his lungs. Once he has caught his breath, he begins swimming through the blue-black water, soon disappearing into the horizon in the distance.

Suddenly the seascape shatters like a pane of glass, dropping away in shards to reveal —

INT. FORTRESS WORLD — NIGHT (HALLUCINATION)

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon Jinn stand within the labyrinthine interior of the ruins of an ancient fortress. Clad in the armour of the ancient Jedi Knights, they wield swords of emerald and azure fire, respectively. Standing before them, clad in a red-and-black suit of biomechanical armour, is the DARK WARRIOR. A near-Human Zabrak with black-and-red skin, a wicked crown of long horns encircles his head and a quarterstaff of orange flame blazes in his hands.

Bringing their weapons to bear, the two Jedi attack the dark warrior, meeting his flaming orange staff with their swords of blue and green flame. As one, the three combatants make their way up the labyrinthine interior of the ruins, moving with the grace of dancers in a cosmic ballet as lightning and thunder strikes through the open holes of the ruins, lighting the interior up with intense sound and dazzling illumination.

As the three warriors near the apex of the ruined fortress, the ground around Obi-Wan's feet suddenly turns to liquid tar and he finds himself unable to move forward with any haste. As he struggles to move through the syrupy black mess, Qui-Gon and the dark warrior move on ahead in their duel, leaving him behind.

With immense effort, Obi-Wan manages to walk through the tar and climb the rest of the distance to the top of the ruins. As he arrives, he finds himself too late to offer the apprentice any aid. Having gained the advantage in their duel, the dark warrior runs Qui-Gon through with his quarterstaff, killing him.

FLASH TO

Obi-Wan and the dark warrior suddenly engaged in a fierce duel, sword of green flame clashing against sword of orange fire. They are like two perfect mirror images of one another, two different sides of one whole coin.

The duel reaches its crescendo and Obi-Wan finds himself faltering against the Zabrak warrior. As he loses his footing, the dark one takes his advantage and knocks the Jedi off the top of the ruins. With his reflexes at his command, Obi-Wan saves himself by grabbing hold of a stone gargoyle but loses his flaming sword in the process; looking down, he watches as the vibrant emerald blade disappears in the black void below.

Standing over the Jedi, the dark warrior throws his hands up into the air, releasing a HOWL of final victory. Looking down at the helpless Jedi, he grins — bearing needle-like teeth — then rears his orange sword back for the killing blow.

Without a moment's hesitation, Obi-Wan flies up through the air. Reaching the dark warrior, he punches through his rib cage and tears out his heart. His face growing slack, the dark warrior's eyes glaze over and he falls over the side. Looking over, Obi-Wan watches as red lightning courses out of the Zabrak's wound as he plummets into the darkness.

CUT TO

A close-up of Obi-Wan running his hands down his face as tears of blood stream down his cheeks from hemorrhaged eyes.

INT. NYAX/TORTURE CHAMBER

Obi-Wan lies upon the deck outside the open coffin encasement in the Nyax's torture chamber. Traumatized by the hallucinatory experience he just witnessed, he can do nothing but tremble uncontrollably, his eyes fixed open in stark terror.

INT. NYAX/CORRIDOR

The Force Hound strides through the corridor at a quick pace, his aquamarine robes billowing behind him as he hurries toward his destination.

INT. NYAX/SICK BAY

Within the sick bay, Obi-Wan lies prone in a hospital bed surrounded by a pair of medical 'droids who are busy examining his readings. Standing off to the side, looking out of place in this clean, white environment, is Marqus DeSaad himself.

The door leading into the sick bay slides open and the Force Hound enters. As the Force-adept Mandalorian approaches Obi-Wan's bed, the dungeon master turns to face his lord.

FORCE HOUND: (in Mando'a, subtitled) What happened to him?

MARQUS DESAAD: (subtitled) He had such a bad reaction to his experience in the coffin that he fell into a catatonic shock. (beat) I'm quite amazed this happened. Latents and novices have emerged in better condition.

FORCE HOUND: (angry; subtitled) Amazed?

Reaching out with the Force, the Force Hound begins to strangle the dungeon master. Choking, the professional torturer falls to his knees, clawing at his throat.

FORCE HOUND: (vehement; subtitled) Your duty on this ship is to evaluate the new recruits, break them if necessary — not to carry out another of those obscene experiments you and others of your ilk performed during the first war.

The dungeon master collapses on his hands, wheezing horribly.

FORCE HOUND: (cont'd; subtitled) If this Jedi suffers any permanent injury, I will have you begging for release into Perdition's flames. This I vow, my dear DeSaad.

The Force Hound releases his grip and DeSaad collapses to the deck completely. Sucking in big, heavy gulps of air, he begins coughing violently.

FORCE HOUND: (subtitled) Remove yourself from my sight.

Continuing to cough, DeSaad climbs to his feet and hurries out of the sick bay with all the grace of a dog who has been kicked multiple times in the ribs.

Once the dungeon master is gone, the Force Hound turns toward Obi-Wan laid out on the bed. The Jedi's body twitches fitfully, his eyes staring unblinking at nothing.

FORCE HOUND: (to medical 'droids; subtitled) Leave us.

With unquestioning obedience, the two 'droids leave the bed of the young Jedi Knight to attend to duties elsewhere.

Stepping up to the prone form of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Force Hound reaches out to him, placing his hand on the young man's forehead.

INT. SWAMP PLANET — CAVE (MINDSCAPE)

A six-year-old Obi-Wan sits within the dark depths of the cave, huddled up against a vine-covered stone wall with his knees drawn up into his chest. Cold and wet, he flinches with absolute terror at every nightmarish sound or shape that moves through the dark cave.

A yellow glow comes to life behind the young boy. Spinning around, he watches as a SILHOUETTED HUMAN FIGURE steps out of the light towards him.

6-YEAR-OLD BEN: Leave me alone!

SILHOUETTED FIGURE: It's alright. I'm not here to hurt you.

6-YEAR-OLD BEN: You're lying! You're another monster! Another part of the darkness! Go away!

SILHOUETTED FIGURE: I'm not part of the darkness, child.

With a bright flash of light, the figure is illuminated by an inner glow, revealing his features. The figure is a tall Human male adorned in the charcoal-and-black garb of a knight of the Coruscanti Order. His eyes and smile are both warm and friendly.

6-YEAR-OLD BEN: Who are you?

SILHOUETTED FIGURE: (crouches down beside Ben) My name is Pre. I'm a Jedi Knight. I'm here to take you out of this place.

6-YEAR-OLD BEN: (crying) You can't. It's too strong.

PRE (SILHOUETTED FIGURE): What's too strong?

6-YEAR-OLD BEN: The darkness. It destroys everything … everything.

PRE: (rests hand on Ben's shoulder) No it doesn't. Not if you don't let it.

6-YEAR-OLD BEN: It's taken my friends and family away. How can I believe you?

PRE: Have faith in me, Ben Kenobi.

Standing up, the Jedi Knight simply named Pre offers the young Ben his open hand.

PRE: (cont'd) Please — trust me.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Ben tentatively takes Pre's proffered hand. Gently pulling the boy to his feet, the Jedi draws his lightsaber out with his other hand. Engaging the green blade, the Jedi holds it up before him.

6-YEAR-OLD BEN: I'm afraid.

PRE: There's nothing out there but shadows, Ben. We can beat them back together.

With his verdant saber serving as a torch against the darkness, the Jedi leads the young boy out of the pitch black cave into the bright yellow glow. They disappear into it together.

INT. NYAX/SICK BAY

Obi-Wan bolts upright in his bed, breathing heavily. Turning around, he finds himself looking into the visor of the Force Hound's polished helmet.

OBI-WAN: You!

FORCE HOUND: Welcome back, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

OBI-WAN: You pulled me out. Why?

FORCE HOUND: Because you don't deserve to be trapped in the darkness of your own mind.

Just as Obi-Wan prepares to make a move against the Force Hound, the Mandalorian quickly brings out a filled hypo-syringe. Burying it in Obi-Wan's neck, he injects the full contents into his bloodstream. Wracked with sudden numbness, the Jedi sinks back into his bed.

FORCE HOUND: Don't worry, Jedi. This one is a simple sedative, nothing more.

OBI-WAN: Who ... are you?

FORCE HOUND: My compatriots know me as the Force Hound, (removes helmet) but you may know me by the name my parents gave me.

His helmet removed, we can see that the Force Hound is none other than Pre, the Jedi Knight who escorted Obi-Wan out of his black dreamscape. He is far older than his dream counterpart, though, his face gaunt and tired. He is a man who has witnessed too much evil in his lifetime and has, as a result, come out emotionally and spiritually scarred.

FORCE HOUND: (cont'd) My name is Pre Vizsla.

Losing all his consciousness, Obi-Wan's eyes close. Pre Vizsla, his sad face pale under the bright light of the sick bay, turns to leave the Jedi to his slumber.

INT. NYAX/OBI-WAN, ANAKIN, & SIRI'S CELL

Anakin sits cross-legged on the deck, shirtless, looking down upon Siri, who lies beside him unconscious with his balled-up shirt placed under her head to serve as a pillow. Groaning, the female knight slowly regains consciousness, sitting up with considerable effort.

SIRI: (touches side of head; grimaces) What happened? (looks about cell) Where's Kenobi?

ANAKIN: You were both stun-blasted; Ben was taken away. (beat) That was four hours ago, I think.

SIRI: (grave) For suborning, no doubt.

The cell door is suddenly unlocked and opened, allowing the two Mandalorian Knights to haul the unconscious form of Obi-Wan inside. Once they have dropped him to the deck, Anakin scurries over to examine the Jedi.

ANAKIN: (angry) Murglaks! What've you done to him‽

MANDALORIAN #10: He'll survive.

Without further ado, the Mandalorians leave. Once they are gone, Siri scurries over to Anakin and Obi-Wan's side.

ANAKIN: Can you tell if he's okay?

SIRI: (places hand on his cheek then forehead) He's suffered a severe shock, but he's recuperating fast. He should come to soon.

ANAKIN: We'll let him rest, then. (beat) Get my shirt.

Siri scurries over to grab the wadded-up shirt she'd been using as a pillow. Returning to Anakin's side, she places it under Obi-Wan's head.

INT. NYAX/SPARRING CHAMBER

Fuelled by his anger and hate, a BPFASSHI DARK JEDI strikes out at the six Mandalorian Knight neophytes surrounding him with incredible ferocity, lunging and slashing at them with the buzzing chartreuse blade of his lightsaber. Though they greatly outnumber the Dark Jedi, they struggle to maintain themselves against the Bpfasshi's violent defense.

One of the neophytes dives forward, somersaulting across the deck to the Dark Jedi, bringing his beskar vibrosword up in a slash that will sever the Bpfasshi's legs at the knees. Anticipating the attack, the Dark Jedi leaps up into the air then lands on the blade of the sword, pinning the weapon down. Before the Mandalorian can move away, the Dark Jedi decapitates him at the jaw.

Taking advantage of the disorientation of the neophytes, the Dark Jedi leaps into the air, somersaults over the Mandalorians, and lands outside the circle they had formed around him. Lunging forward, he runs one of the Mandalorians through, killing him instantly. Pulling his weapon free, he turns to face the remaining four warriors as they rush at them. Swinging wildly, he misses the first warrior, who manages to land a nasty blow to the bicep of his right arm. Grunting with pain, he manages to bring his saber up in time to parry the blow of the second neophyte. Throwing out his hand, he pushes the neophyte back into the Mandalorian behind him, skewering him on his companion's vibrosword. Before he can free his blade from the form of his companion, the Dark Jedi cuts them both down.

Breathing heavily, the Bpfasshi Dark Jedi turns to face the remaining two neophytes. The Mandalorians rush forward toward the Dark Jedi and as a team strike out, the one of the left aiming for the Bpfasshi's head with the one on the right aiming for the legs. Throwing himself backward, the Dark Jedi avoids losing his head, though he does receive a nasty slash through his left ankle. Grunting with pain, the dark one sends his chartreuse lightsaber spinning across the floor towards the Mandalorian on his right. The neophyte fails to avoid the spinning saber in time and the plasma blade cleaves through both ankles, sending her crashing to the deck.

The Bpfasshi gets back on his feet, using the Force to block the pain shooting through his wounded ankle out, and retrieves both his lightsaber and one of the fallen Mandalorian vibroswords. Then, with yellow-green plasma blade in one hand and vibrating blade of beskar in the other, he pounces upon the last Mandalorian. The neophyte defends herself well against the Dark Jedi's fierce attack, but in the end she falls to the dark one, losing both hands and the right side of her face to the combined blades of her adversary.

Exhausted, the Bpfasshi Dark Jedi deactivates his lightsaber and tosses the vibrosword to the deck. Surveying the wounded and slain strewn about him, he runs the back of a hand across his sweaty brow. A door to the chamber slides open and Pre Vizsla steps inside. As the Mandalorian approaches the Dark Jedi, the latter brings his lightsaber up, reigniting the yellow-green blade.

BPFASSHI DARK JEDI: You're dead!

The Dark Jedi lunges forward, bringing his saber down in a straight stroke for the Mandalorian's head. Vizsla seizes the dark one's wrist without the slightest effort before the blade can connect and, with a twist, snaps it, causing him to drop his weapon.

PRE VIZSLA (FORCE HOUND): Rage and hate are powerful emotions. They fuel the Force and, in turn, fuel you.

Reaching out with the Force, Vizsla calls the Dark Jedi's fallen lightsaber to his free hand.

PRE VIZSLA: (cont'd) But the power they give you is fleeting. Once it's spent, you're left tired and weak, defenseless as a small child.

Throwing out his hand, he releases the Dark Jedi. As the Bpfasshi staggers backward, the Mandalorian ignites the dark one's weapon and, with one clean stroke, beheads him.

PRE VIZSLA: (cont'd) It is a lesson your kind rarely come to learn.

INT. NYAX/OBI-WAN, ANAKIN, & SIRI'S CELL

Obi-Wan sits against the far bulkhead of the cell away from Anakin and Siri, watching them as they sleep. A few days have passed since his experience in the torture chamber and he is visibly worse for the wear.

With a yawn, Siri rises from her sleep. Sitting up, she notices Obi-Wan's staring.

SIRI: Good morning, Obi-Wan.

OBI-WAN: Morning, Siri.

SIRI: (cocks eyebrow) That's the most you've said in three days. I'm glad to see you coming around.

OBI-WAN: (absentminded) Coming around? I suppose I am.

With that their brief conversation comes to an end. As Obi-Wan continues to stare at Anakin, Siri moves over to the corner of the room which serves as the cell's lavatory to relieve herself of last night's meagre meal.

Minutes pass, and finally Anakin awakens.

OBI-WAN: Nik….

ANAKIN: (looks up at Obi-Wan) Obi-Wan?

OBI-WAN: Come here.

Getting up, Anakin walks over to Obi-Wan and crouches down beside the Jedi.

ANAKIN: What is it? Are you okay?

OBI-WAN: I'm alright, Nik. Just listen to what I have to say.

ANAKIN: What is it you have to say?

OBI-WAN: You remember what I told you about the Force?

ANAKIN: Yeah. You said it's the "soul of the universe", that every living thing is connected to it and that it gives those who can touch it amazing powers.

OBI-WAN: That wasn't the full story. (beat) My master taught me that the Force has two main sides: a light side and a dark side. The light side is the positive side of the Force — in harmony with love and life and peace. The dark side, on the other hand, is the negative side of the Force — chaotic and in tune with fear, hatred, and death. (beat) My master also taught me that while the dark side is easier to follow than the light, it is not stronger.

ANAKIN: I'm following you.

OBI-WAN: After Qui-Gon died, I began to fear that Yoda might be wrong — that the dark side actually is stronger than the light. (beat) I'm still afraid the dark side could be stronger.

ANAKIN: There's an "and" or "but" somewhere in all this?

OBI-WAN: (cont'd) But I realized that I don't have to lie down and let the darkness envelop me. I can fight it; even if I can't win, I can fight. (beat) I'm going to fight the dark side, Anakin, and I'm going to help you fight it, too. Vizsla is going to do whatever it takes to sway you over to his way of thinking. I'm not going to allow that. (beat) I'm going to use whatever remaining time we have on this ship together to prepare you for his assaults. I'm going to teach you to use the light side of the Force.

EXT. VJUN — CLIFF — DAY (MINDSCAPE)

Obi-Wan and Anakin stand together on the world of Vjun at the edge of a cliff covered in turquoise grass, the breathtaking view of a roiling sea beyond them. They watch, unblinking, as the midnight blue waves flow and overtake one another under a sky that is half blue with white sun and half silver with rain cloud.

ANAKIN: Where are we?

OBI-WAN: Vjun.

ANAKIN: (smiles) This is the rain planet you told me about.

OBI-WAN: I thought you'd like it. (beat) This is only the dry season. When the clouds are at their peak, the rain's so thick you can't see a metre before you.

ANAKIN: Stars, it looks so real! (beat) But it's all in my head, right? You didn't teleport us here through the Force or anything like that.

OBI-WAN: (laughs) It's all in my head, actually. I'm sharing it with you through the Force.

ANAKIN: Can you do this with anyone?

OBI-WAN: Establishing a rapport is easy if both parties are receptive to one another. Were I to try it with someone who was unreceptive — or unwilling — it would be harder.

A moment of silence passes between the master and his apprentice.

ANAKIN: (strokes chin) So, why did you bring me — us — here, again?

OBI-WAN: I didn't create this mindscape from my imagination. This is a memory from when I was on this planet — a moment suspended in time. I recalled the emotions I felt on that day and I used them to create this illusion.

ANAKIN: I pretty much had that figured out.

OBI-WAN: (cont'd) Your emotions — love, excitement, curiosity, amusement, and so forth — are the keys to the Force. By drawing on them, you gain the ability to consciously tap into the Force, to call on its power. Without your feelings, you would be as a blind man groping about the darkness in search of a light.

ANAKIN: So without emotion you can't feel the Force or use it? You can't mind-meld or create dream worlds?

OBI-WAN: Exactly.

ANAKIN: Why?

OBI-WAN: Because the Force is not of the rational world. It cannot be studied, analysed, or quantified. It is a primal energy, a thing of intuition and of the heart, alien to conventional logic and the mind.

ANAKIN: So feelings are the key. Is that all feelings or only specific ones?

OBI-WAN: Any emotion fuels the Force, but that doesn't mean all should be called upon.

ANAKIN: You mean negative emotions, right? The ones that lead to the dark side?

OBI-WAN: Unbridled anger, hatred, lust, fear — they're all of the dark side and should never be called upon.

ANAKIN: But it's only natural to feel anger, hatred, lust, and fear. It's a part of what makes us Human.

OBI-WAN: The key word is unbridled. There is nothing wrong with finding yourself vexed by a soul who has wronged you or stirred by a woman who has caught your eye. It's only when you give yourself wholly to those emotions, when you cast aside all discretion and restraint for them, that they become of the dark side.

ANAKIN: How do I know when to restrain them? How do I learn how to control them?

OBI-WAN: You know how to use your common sense, don't you? You know when not to eat or drink too much. The same applies to your feelings; know when enough is enough and stop feeding.

A moment of silence passes between the master and the apprentice.

OBI-WAN: Tell me, Anakin, what do you feel right now? What emotions are swelling in you?

ANAKIN: A lot. Too many.

OBI-WAN: Tell me.

ANAKIN: Anxiety ... confusion ... anger ... trepidation … longing ... love ... elation ... excitement!

OBI-WAN: Catch those feelings, Nik. Reach out with them, reach out to the Force.

ANAKIN: But you told me not to use the bad ones.

OBI-WAN: Let them flow out of you, not through you. (beat) Let your emotions flow out of you, into the Force. Let the Force recognize you through them. Let it reach back to touch you.

Closing his eyes, Anakin begins concentrating on Obi-Wan's commands. As he does so, a whirlwind of colour begins swirling about the two Jedi, growing in size and intensity the longer Anakin concentrates. As Obi-Wan watches, countless images take form within the vortex — countless faces of loved ones and enemies, various landscapes from different locations, all drawn from memory or imagination — and he smiles.

ANAKIN: I can feel it working, Ben! I can feel the Force!

OBI-WAN: That's good, Anakin! That's excellent! The Force is with you now! (beat) Now reach out with the Force! Find your horizons and expand them!

The coloured whirlwind of images reshapes into a perfect sphere and begins expanding outward, overtaking and erasing the illusory world of Vjun as it grows. Soon the images spinning about the walls of the sphere grow in clarity and significance, showing people, places, and things beyond Anakin's immediate experience.

Suddenly, without warning, Anakin keels over, grimacing with pain, clutching his head as he collapses to his knees.

OBI-WAN: (alarmed) Anakin!

ANAKIN: (tears streaming from tightly-shut eyes) Ben, what is this‽ My mind — it's being torn apart!

Before the Jedi Knight can respond, the sphere bursts like a bubble. Psychic energy lashes out, and with a joint SCREAM the two Jedi disappear in a sudden flash flood of absolute blackness.

INT. NYAX/OBI-WAN, ANAKIN, & SIRI'S CELL

Obi-Wan's eyes fly open and he finds himself back in the cell, blood flowing from his nose. Pinching his nostrils shut to staunch the nosebleed, he turns to his left, where Anakin lies shaking — his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and his teeth chattering rapidly — caught in a violent seizure.

OBI-WAN: (alarmed) Lord, Anakin!

Disregarding his own paltry nosebleed, Obi-Wan moves quickly, grabbing Anakin by his upper right arm while placing his own right hand down over the boy's forehead. Closing his eyes, the knight opens himself to the Force. Within moments Anakin's violent tremblings subside, leaving the boy in a peaceful unconsciousness. Once he is certain Anakin is alright, he turns to face Siri, who sits kneeling before him with her hands crossed in her lap, her face completely void of expression.

OBI-WAN: (wipes blood from nose) What just happened‽

Siri doesn't reply. Instead her eyes roll up into her head and she falls face-forward, collapsing with all the grace of a rag doll.

OBI-WAN: Siri!

Scrambling forward toward the female Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan pulls her upright, bracing her against him. Pushing her hair out of her face, he turns her head left then right, trying to determine whether she is dead or alive. As her pupils dilate and she continues to breathe, it is apparent that she is alive though in a deep state of catatonia.

PRE VIZSLA: (O.C.) Don't concern yourself with her, Kenobi. She'll be well momentarily.

Obi-Wan turns toward the source of the voice. Pre Vizsla — clad in full armour — emerges from the deep shadow at the far end of the cell and approaches the Jedi.

OBI-WAN: (angry) What did you do to them?

PRE VIZSLA: I deactivated certain regions of their brains. It is a relatively simple task to do for one with my skills, and it isn't permanently debilitating — usually.

OBI-WAN: Bring them back!

PRE VIZSLA: Of course.

Without even a gesture, Pre Vizsla follows through on his promise. Siri and Anakin instantly regain full consciousness and awareness, their eyes opening wide in stark terror, their chests heaving with rapid breathing.

OBI-WAN: (to Anakin and Siri both) Are you alright? Are you okay?

ANAKIN: Yes.

SIRI: I'll be fine in a moment.

OBI-WAN: (faces Vizsla) Why did you do that?

PRE VIZSLA: Consider it a demonstration or, better yet, a warning. (beat) I know what you're trying to do, Kenobi, and it won't work. Every paltry doctrine you try to instill upon the boy will be shattered with the awesome truth of the Force.

As one, the three Jedi rise to their feet, facing the Force-wielding Mandalorian warrior.

SIRI: You made a mistake coming here alone, Mandalorian. There's three of us and only one of you.

PRE VIZSLA: (laughs) As a revered Jedi master once said: "Size matters not".

Throwing out a hand, Vizsla seizes the three Jedi in an all-encompassing grip, freezing them in place.

PRE VIZSLA: (cont'd) Two knights and a novice are no match for me. It would do you well to remember that, my friends.

Vizsla turns to face the cell door and it immediately unlocks and slides open, allowing five security 'droids inside.

PRE VIZSLA: You're going to take a trip with me, Jedi. There's something I'd have you see.

INT. NYAX/SPARRING CHAMBER

The main door leading to and from the sparring chamber slides open and Obi-Wan and Siri are violently shoved inside. Just as they right themselves and turn around, the door slides shut and locks. Turning away from the door, they find themselves standing alone in the vast empty chamber.

SIRI: (to the chamber) Where am we? What are we doing here?

The Jedi wait to receive some sort of response from somewhere in this vast, empty sparring chamber.

INT. NYAX/OBSERVATION DECK

Vizsla enters the observation deck overlooking the sparring chamber, Anakin and the security 'droids behind him. As they step up to the transparisteel observation windows, the Jedi down in the chamber below look up, spotting them.

INT. NYAX/SPARRING CHAMBER

SIRI: (angry) Speak, damn you!

INT. NYAX/OBSERVATION DECK

PRE VIZSLA: You sound frustrated, Knight Tachi.

INT. NYAX/SPARRING CHAMBER

PRE VIZSLA: (O.S.; cont'd) Is there a problem?

SIRI: You tell me!

PRE VIZSLA: (O.S.) Such passion in your voice, Knight Tachi!

INT. NYAX/OBSERVATION DECK

PRE VIZSLA: (cont'd) You sound almost angry! Anger is not the Jedi way!

INT. NYAX/SPARRING CHAMBER

OBI-WAN: Don't worry, darksider. We can control our anger.

INT. NYAX/OBSERVATION DECK

PRE VIZSLA: Can you now? Can you really?

INT. NYAX/SPARRING CHAMBER

OBI-WAN: Come down and see for yourself.

PRE VIZSLA: (O.S.; laughs) Walk to the centre of the room. I've left gifts there for you both.

Cautiously, the two Jedi walk away from the main door to the centre of the chamber. There, resting on the floor, are a pair of small lightsabers.

SIRI: (picks sabers up) Neither of these is my weapon.

OBI-WAN: Nor mine.

INT. NYAX/OBSERVATION DECK

PRE VIZSLA: That would make it too easy.

INT. NYAX/SPARRING CHAMBER

PRE VIZSLA: (O.S.; cont'd) No, they're training sabers, taken from two initiates. (beat) They have no further use for the weapons.

SIRI: (grits teeth) Monster.

PRE VIZSLA: (O.S.) You misunderstand, Knight Tachi. They have no further use for the sabers because they've both grown proficient with weapons worthy of Mandalorian neophytes. Yes, they have grown strong and will grow stronger still under the firm guidance of the Mandalorian Death Watch. After all, not all the children you've brainwashed are incapable of escaping your indoctrination.

SIRI: (regards training lightsabers) What are we supposed to use these for?

PRE VIZSLA: (O.S.) What else? Defense.

At that, several doors lining the chamber slide open, allowing ten Mandalorian Knights inside. In each of the robed figures' hands are long force pikes.

INT. NYAX/OBSERVATION DECK

PRE VIZSLA: Let's see how you fare against my elite, Jedi.

INT. NYAX/SPARRING CHAMBER

The ten Mandalorians begin circling the Jedi, bringing their force pikes to bear. Siri tosses one of the training sabers to Obi-Wan and they both engage the pure white blades of their ersatz weapons, holding them out before them in defensive stances, muscles tensed and eyes narrowed.

The Mandalorian Knights move in like ravenous sharks, lunging at the Jedi Knights with their weapons. Obi-Wan and Siri counterattack, parrying blows and striking at the knights. The low-powered blades of the training lightsabers are incapable of cutting through the weapons or the warriors, however, leaving the Jedi incapable of doing little more than slowing the knights down momentarily.

INT. NYAX/OBSERVATION DECK

Moving away from the 'droids guarding him, Anakin steps up to Vizsla. Though the menacing automatons quickly level their blasters at him, the young Jedi initiate pays them no heed.

ANAKIN: Stop this! Let them go!

PRE VIZSLA: (faces Anakin) Is there a good reason why I should, boy?

ANAKIN: (points at the Jedi and Mandalorian Knights) It's ten against two! They don't stand a chance!

PRE VIZSLA: Size doesn't matter, boy, remember? (turns to look down into sparring chamber) If the Force is truly with them, it will grant them victory over my warriors.

INT. NYAX/SPARRING CHAMBER

In no time at all, the Mandalorian Knights overwhelm the Jedi Knights. Knocking the training saber out of Siri's hands, they strike out with their pikes, disabling her with powerful shocks to her limbs and torso. Soon she collapses, partially paralysed from the violent vibrations. Obi-Wan fares better and continues to hold his own for a couple more minutes before he, too, eventually falls.

PRE VIZSLA: (O.S.) That's enough. Power down your weapons and leave them.

INT. NYAX/OBSERVATION DECK

The Mandalorians obey Vizsla's orders automatically and quickly leave the chamber. Once they have all gone, Vizsla turns to regard Anakin, who glowers at him with smouldering hatred.

PRE VIZSLA: (strides up to Anakin) You have something to say to me, boy?

ANAKIN: I swear I'll kill you!

PRE VIZSLA: Good — kill me.

Without warning, Vizsla backhands Anakin, sending the teenager reeling backward into the security 'droids. Before the boy can catch his bearings, the Mandalorian moves up to him, pulling him forward by his shirt before striking him across the face again.

PRE VIZSLA: Open yourself to the anger — the hatred — novice. Embrace the full power of the Force and use it to destroy me.

Vizsla continues to push, pull, and slap Anakin around the observation deck, using violence to drive the boy closer and closer to the breaking point.

PRE VIZSLA: Come now, child! You swore to kill me! You have the power! Use it!

Vizsla gives Anakin another slap across the face — his hardest yet. With a sharp CRACK, Anakin's nose breaks.

ANAKIN: (cups nose in hands) AAAAHHHH!

PRE VIZSLA: (sighs) Pitiful. You speak with strength, but your actions are weak. You are unworthy of the Force bestowed upon you. (beat) I'll make your end quick, painless, though you don't deserve such an easy escape.

Balling his right hand into a fist, Vizsla throws a punch out at Anakin's face. Before the death-dealing blow can connect, however, Anakin throws up his left hand and catches it. Bearing his teeth in an animalistic snarl, he closes his hand over the Mandalorian's, crushing it.

PRE VIZSLA: AAAAHHHH!

Anakin wrenches Vizsla's arm back, nearly dislocating the Mandalorian's shoulder, then balls his own right hand up into a fist. Before he can send a Force-reinforced punch into Vizsla's gut, however, one of the 'droids aims its blaster at the Jedi initiate and fires, taking him out with a precisely aimed stun blast.

PRE VIZSLA: (holds shattered hand) That was good, boy. Very good. You'll be a full-fledged neophyte before the year is out.

INT. NYAX/SPARRING CHAMBER

The door to the sparring chamber slides open, allowing Vizsla along with an escort of four Mandalorian Knights inside. Walking up to the two defeated Jedi, Vizsla looks down upon them.

PRE VIZSLA: (to Siri) That was a pathetic display, Jedi. I've seen Force adepts who refuse to even touch a physical weapon put up a better fight than you just did. It's obvious you Coruscanti Jedi rely more on the power of your lightsabers than you do upon the power of the Force. (to Obi-Wan) As for you, you fared better than your comrade here, though you, too, still rely too heavily on physical prowess to assist you in besting your enemies.

SIRI: (stammering) T-t-the lightsaber is the Jedi's life.

PRE VIZSLA: Then it's a life that's going to be cut frightfully short.

OBI-WAN: Then you may as well cut ours now because neither of us will serve in your slave army.

PRE VIZSLA: In nine hours we reach our destination. We'll see if you can abide by your decision.

With that, Vizsla turns his back on the debilitated Jedi Knights and leaves.

EXT. SPACE

With flickers of pseudo motion, the Nyax and its escort of heavy cruisers and assault ships drop out of hyperspace. They move toward the three primary-coloured suns of the Dania system in the distance. Soon the ships arrive at Dania VII, the seventh planet of the system. Dania VII is a terrestrial planet, with large, deep scarlet continents surrounded and separated by blue-green seas.

Making their descent, the Mandalorian ships enter the atmosphere of the scarlet planet.

EXT. DANIA VII — LANDSCAPE — DAY

The Mandalorian ships fly through the emerald sky of Dania VII, passing over a breathtaking landscape of beautiful red rainforest. As the roar of the ships' engines passes over the scarlet trees, flocks of exotic birds take to flight in sudden alarm.

As the ships pass over a majestic waterfall, the red forest gives way to a vast, sprawling metropolis. Though most of the city is of modern construction — composed of duracrete and durasteel — the largest structures consist of immense pyramids and towers carved from stone in long forgotten, ancient times. Composed of black basalt, the ancient structures stand like ominous sentinels over the smaller Mandalorian buildings.

EXT. METROPOLIS — DOCKYARDS — DAY

Arriving at their destination, the Nyax along with the assault ships and cruisers make their descent, touching down upon the vast dockyards of the Mandalorian metropolis. Standing in wait for them is a large prison transport and an entire platoon of armed Mandalorian warriors.

Once secure upon the ground, the Nyax begins disgorges its CREW OF PRISONERS. Each of the prisoners — all thirty-three of them — are led out of the dungeon ship at gunpoint and herded toward the prison transport. As the prisoners are directed toward the open hatch of the transport, the members of the platoon standing directly before the vehicle move aside to allow the captives access to it. One-by-one, the prisoners come to the prison transport, slipping past the open, dark hatch and climbing aboard. Once all are inside, the hatch is sealed and the engines of the transport come to life.

The vehicle departs, leaving the dockyards for the greater city beyond.

INT. PRISON TRANSPORT/PRISONER COMPARTMENT — DAY

The thirty-three prisoners — each of various ages, genders, and species — sit on a pair of benches bolted to the inside of the compartment walls, despondent expressions on many of their faces. While most of them are obviously untrained in the ways of the Force, there are a few who carry an air about them which hints at them being skilled Force practitioners.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Siri sit together on one of the benches. While Obi-Wan and Siri stare straight ahead, their faces expressionless, Anakin can't help but to look about him, turning his head this way and that way like an inquisitive bird. His attention is currently occupied by the SOBBING of a child located somewhere inside the large compartment.

ANAKIN: You hear that? (beat) I'm going to check it out.

OBI-WAN: Be careful, Anakin. Not all our fellow prisoners are our friends.

ANAKIN: I'll be careful.

Rising from his spot between the two Jedi, Anakin makes his way up the aisle between the two benches, following the sound of the heavy sobs. Soon he comes to its source: a YOUNG HUMAN GIRL, no more than eleven years of age, with pretty features and red hair. Hunkered down between a seemingly oblivious Talz and Whiphid, she cries into her hands, visibly afraid of her surroundings.

ANAKIN: (kneels down before girl) Hey.

The girl looks up at him, sniffling.

GIRL: Hey.

ANAKIN: I couldn't help but notice you crying. Seems to me you could use someone to talk to.

GIRL: (wipes eyes) That'd be nice.

ANAKIN: (smiles) Name's Anakin — Nik to my friends. What's yours?

GIRL: Nashira — 'Shira to my friends.

ANAKIN: Don't you have anyone with you, 'Shira?

NASHIRA (GIRL): (shakes head) I was returning home from school when we were attacked. Everyone else is dead.

ANAKIN: (frowns) Your parents?

NASHIRA: Back home on Orron III.

ANAKIN: Miss them, don't you?

NASHIRA: (nods) I haven't seen them since school started.

ANAKIN: I haven't seen my mom in a while, either.

NASHIRA: You go to an offworld school, too?

ANAKIN: (smiles) Something of that persuasion. I left to become a Jedi.

At this news, the red-haired girl perks up a bit, her pretty blue eyes sparkling.

NASHIRA: You're a Jedi‽ Prime! (beat) Is it true those midi-chlorian injections hurt?

ANAKIN: (confused) Mido-what?

NASHIRA: Do you have a kyber crystal, to make your forcelance? (beat) No, they would've taken it from you.

ANAKIN: I haven't learned what moto-corinthians or kyber crystals are yet. I only just started Jedi training.

NASHIRA: (disappointed) Oh. (beat) I was hoping you'd save me, save all of us. (beat) Jedi are unbeatable.

ANAKIN: (rests hand on her shoulder) Sorry to lower your expectations, 'Shira, but I came here with two Jedi. (looks back over shoulder) It's going to take a little more than Jedi powers to get off this rock and back home.

NASHIRA: You remind me of my brother, Lon. (smiles) He always make me feel safe.

ANAKIN: How many brothers you have?

NASHIRA: Six brothers, eight sisters. I'm the youngest. You have siblings?

ANAKIN: One sister. She's back on Tatooine with my mom.

NASHIRA: Will you tell me of your life on Tatooine?

ANAKIN: Not much too tell, but I will if you tell me about Orron III.

NASHIRA: Deal.

ANAKIN: How about we join my friends? (looks at Whiphid and Talz) I think they'd make better company than your babysitters here.

NASHIRA: (grins) Alright!

Climbing off her bench, Anakin takes Nashira by the hand and leads her back to where he was seated with Obi-Wan and Siri.

OBI-WAN: (smiles; to Nashira) Hello, there. Who might you be, Princess?

NASHIRA: (grins) Nashira DuQuesne.

OBI-WAN: (offers hand) I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, at your service.

Nashira takes his hand and give it a loose shake.

NASHIRA: Nice to meet you, Obi-Wan.

The young girl then turns to Siri, who regards her with a half-smile.

SIRI: (offers hand) I'm Siri.

Nashira takes Siri's hand and give it a shake as well.

NASHIRA: Pleased to meet you, too, Siri.

Moving aside, the two knights open up enough space for Anakin and Nashira to sit down between them. Anakin sits down first then helps Nashira in beside him. No longer alone, Nashira's face glows with hope and happiness.

EXT. METROPOLIS — HIGHWAY — DAY

The prison transport threads its way along the wide duracrete highway, making its way past the ultra-modern edifices and teeming throngs of passersby. Passing through the heart of the city, the transport crosses into the suburban areas and then, passing through those, out onto the open highway, which is surrounded by wide open vermilion plains where no buildings stand.

INT. PRISON TRANSPORT/PRISONER COMPARTMENT — DAY

Having moved out from between Siri and Obi-Wan, Anakin and Nashira are now seated together on Siri's right; the two kids are asleep, with Nashira's head resting peacefully on Anakin's shoulder, allowing the two Jedi Knights to focus their attention on one another without distractions.

OBI-WAN: What luxurious pleasure world do you suppose our hosts have generously taken us to?

SIRI: (smirks) Zeltros, it certainly isn't.

OBI-WAN: (regards transport walls) The walls are of Mandalorian iron.

SIRI: Looks like an alloy with beskar as a component. Not as strong as pure beskar, but we still won't be leaving a dent in it.

OBI-WAN: If we all could establish a rapport, pool our collective power in the Force —

SIRI: (shakes head) It's not going to happen. Were everyone aboard fully trained adepts it'd be possible, but most of the prisoners lack experience. There simply isn't enough time to teach them how to coordinate like that. Even if we were to make a clean getaway, there's no guarantee the Mandalorians couldn't round us all back up. This is their home ground; they have the advantage.

OBI-WAN: Perhaps our horizons will broaden once we reach our destination.

EXT. HIGHWAY — SUNSET

After a short number of hours have passed, the transport finally arrives at its destination. Ahead, where the duracrete highway comes to an end, are massive closed doors set in an immense wall which stretches out for kilometres at both ends; this is the entrance into the Mandalorian complex which houses the growing Death Watch army.

As the transport slows to stop outside the walls of the complex, the massive front doors slide open, allowing the minute transport access into the area within. The prison transport moves forward, passing through the doors into the complex.

The vehicle inside, the doors slide closed and the complex becomes impenetrable once again.

EXT. MANDALORIAN COMPLEX — SUNSET

Now past the entrance, it can now be clearly seen that the Mandalorian complex is massive — the size of a large town — consisting of numerous hangers and bunkers, all of which have been built around several ancient ruins — including the converted amphitheatre — with kilometre-long walls enclosing the entire area. Countless Mandalorian warriors and workers can be seeing moving to-and-fro about their business throughout the stronghold.

INT. PRISON TRANSPORT/PRISONER COMPARTMENT — SUNSET

The transport comes to a halt.

SIRI: We've stopped.

EXT. BUNKER 13 — SUNSET

The prison transport has arrived at its final destination: a large turbolift platform leading down into Bunker 13. Waiting for them are fifty armed Mandalorian Knights.

INT. PRISON TRANSPORT/PRISONER COMPARTMENT — SUNSET

The hatch leading out of the vehicle opens, spilling bright light into the dim interior of the compartment. The prisoners all turn towards the light, instantly aware of the Mandalorian Knights who await them beyond.

SIRI: (shakes Anakin and Nashira) Wake up.

Groggily, the two children rise from their slumber and, with their Jedi guardians, proceed to join the other prisoners in filing out of the transport.

EXT. BUNKER 13 — SUNSET

The prisoners file out of the transport in single file, taking care to walk at a cautious pace so as not to attract undue attention from the Mandalorians flanking them on all sides, and proceed to walk towards the turbolift platform.

Once all thirty-three prisoners have been loaded onto the platform, it descends, taking them into the main complex of the bunker below.

INT. BUNKER 13/ENTRANCE CHAMBER — SUNSET

Exiting a dark tunnel, the prisoners emerge into the entrance chamber of the bunker where even more Mandalorians await them. Octagonal in shape, the walls are close together yet quite tall, leading to a balcony that encircles the far top near the ceiling. Standing atop the balcony, looking down upon the prisoners, is the armoured form of Pre Vizsla.

PRE VIZSLA: Welcome, friends, to Dania VII, your new home. All the basic necessities and comforts of life will be provided you and you are allowed free reign of the complex; you are not prisoners here, but honoured new arrivals. However, you are expected to work hard in service to the Mandalorian cause. As such, adherence to our strict schedules and curfews is compulsory. Any undue violation of these will result in severe punishment, so take care not to breach them. (beat) As you all show varying facility for the Force, you will all be subdivided and assigned to different levels of the bunker. There you will be among equals, simplifying your training and reducing the chance of abuse amongst you. (beat) You all received an injection while in captivity aboard the Nyax — a radioactive tracer to mark your individual levels of proficiency. Please step forward and present yourselves so that you may be scanned and assigned your level. (beat) I trust that in time you will all come to welcome your place here and join with us in mind and soul as well as body.

Vizsla turns and leaves the balcony as the prisoners step forward to be scanned by their captives.

ANAKIN: (turns to Obi-Wan) Ben….

OBI-WAN: We can't fight it, Nik. We have to do as they say.

ANAKIN: But —

OBI-WAN: Just remember what I taught you.

NASHIRA: (panicked) No! No, no, no, no! I don't want to leave you! Don't let them take me away from you! Please, Obi, Nik, Siri — please!

ANAKIN: (hugs Nashira) I'm not going anywhere, 'Shira.

As that is said, one of the Mandalorians with a scanner approaches the children.

MANDALORIAN #11: I need to scan you individually.

ANAKIN: Kark yourself.

One of the other Mandalorians — a warrior — joins the Mandalorian with the scanner. Resting a hand on his holstered blaster, his silently dares Anakin to continue pushing his luck.

SIRI: Let her go, Anakin. You can't protect her if you're dead.

Reluctantly, Anakin releases Nashira and allows the less menacing Mandalorian to scan them both individually.

MANDALORIAN #11: You have the same marker. You'll both be going to Level 1.

With that, the Mandalorian lowers his scanner and pulls out some sort of label gun. Placing it against the front of their shirts, he brands them with identical metallic labels bearing the number "1".

ANAKIN: (faces Obi-Wan) Be seeing you.

The Mandalorians lead Anakin and Nashira off and the Mandalorian with the scanner turns his attention to Siri.

INT. BUNKER 13/LEVEL 1/CORRIDOR — SUNSET

The captives assigned to Level 1 — all seventeen of them — are led down a corridor by ten Death Watchmen where they are each assigned a set of quarters. As they come to a door labeled "9 75", the head Mandalorian faces Anakin and Nashira.

MANDALORIAN #12: (pulls Nashira to him) 975 will be your quarters.

ANAKIN: (pulls Nashira back to him) She's with me.

MANDALORIAN #12: If you wish to change your lodging arrangements, you can fill out a form and send it to the main office for consideration at any designated rest period. Until then, you'll be staying in the rooms assigned to you.

The Mandalorian pulls Nashira back to him. When Anakin tries to resist, two other Mandalorians grab him by the shoulders and forcibly hold him back.

MANDALORIAN #12: (opens door to 9 75) This unit comes stocked with food, has running water, and is equipped with a week's supply of fresh clothes and a refresher unit. Should you run out of food, simply place an order for more and it will be delivered promptly. Should something in your quarters require repair, that, too, can be requested. Cleaning and laundering, however, is your responsibility.

Nashira simply looks up at the Mandalorian, tears streaming down her face.

NASHIRA: Please don't separate us. I need him.

The Mandalorian looks down at the young girl and some of the rigid formality leaves him.

MANDALORIAN #12: Everything you'll need to know about your upcoming study and training schedules will be found on the datapad provided to you inside. It is important that you read them over tonight, for you'll begin tomorrow morning at first light. (beat) I trust I have made your rights and duties clear to you?

Nashira responds with sniffles and silently steps into the dark quarters. As she turns around, she gives Anakin one final pleading look before closing the door between them.

The Mandalorian leads Anakin to the door marked "9 76".

MANDALORIAN #12: As I said, you can fill a request form for shared lodging with the girl. There shouldn't be any problem getting it done. Until then, you can visit during rest periods.

ANAKIN: (opens door, face dark with rage) Nothing had better happen to her between now and then.

Fuming, Anakin steps into his quarters, closing it in the

Death Watchman's face.

INT. BUNKER 13/LEVEL 11/CORRIDOR — SUNSET

Obi-Wan and Siri are led down a corridor through Level 11 of the bunker. In sharp contrast to the captives taken to Level 1, the two Jedi are led roughly to their destination, arms wrenched violently behind their backs as they are pushed forward by their Mandalorian keepers.

As they come to the door marked "34 63", the Mandalorians stop, dragging their captives to a halt. Opening the door to the dim interior beyond, the Mandalorian Knights push the two inside, resealing the door behind the knights with mocking laughter.

INT. BUNKER 13/LEVEL 11/UNIT 34 63 — SUNSET

OBI-WAN: It was courteous of them to show us to our room.

SIRI: They'll excuse me if I don't leave a tip.

Brushing themselves off and straightening their disheveled clothes, the two Jedi take in the sight of their new quarters. Although very spartan, the unit is clean and tidy, with everything kept in its proper place. Walking deeper into the main room, Siri comes to a small round table, upon with rests a datapad already loaded with a datacard.

SIRI: (picks up and activates datapad) Here's a list of all the various schedules we're to keep. (scans through first few pages) I don't understand; are we supposed to follow the same schedule? There's only this one card and no alternate schedules are listed.

OBI-WAN: Perhaps new recruits attend the same inauguration ceremony their first day. After that, we each get our own separate schedules.

SIRI: Perhaps.

Deactivating and replacing the datapad on the table, Siri walks over to the bed chamber, checks it, then walks over to the refresher and checks it, too. No one is in either room.

SIRI: I think we're alone now. There doesn't seem to be anyone around.

LWA (O.S.): Oh hi, Jedi!

Hearing the voice, the two Jedi spin around to look behind them. Standing there at the door where no one was standing scant moments before is LWA. A short female H'nemthe, she wears a tan jumpsuit, her three-fingered hands clasped tightly around the head of an ornate ebony cane.

OBI-WAN: (shocked) where did you come from?

LWA: (looks about room) Here, there, everywhere. Perhaps nowhere.

The two Jedi exchange glances.

SIRI: Our roommate, I assume?

LWA: I don't know. Do you?

SIRI: (confused) Excuse me?

LWA: Do you assume?

SIRI: (bewildered) I suppose….

LWA: Well don't. After all, when you assume, you make an ass out of "u" and "me".

With that, the short H'nemthe walks forward, passing between Siri and Obi-Wan on a course for the refresher. Turning to watch the strange female creature go, the Jedi again exchange glances.

INT. DETENTION CENTRE/ZUL'S CELL — NIGHT

Zul sits against the back wall of her cell, facing the door. Her knees drawn up into her chest, she hangs her head low, her eyes closed in silent prayer; she doesn't immediately notice when the door to her cell slides open, allowing Pre Vizsla — _sans_ helmet and robes — to step inside.

PRE VIZSLA: Zul.

Hearing his voice, the near-Human woman looks up at the Mandalorian warrior, her eyes puffy and stained with shed tears.

PRE VIZSLA: I know what you did.

ZUL: Do you, know?

PRE VIZSLA: I am disappointed in you. What you did to that man wasn't simply barbaric; it was evil. He did nothing to warrant such a monstrous death.

ZUL: Why tell me what I already know?

PRE VIZSLA: Zul, when I came to you, you were blind to an entire half of the Force. Your tribulation was for purification, to clear your vision and open your heart to that intricate potency underlying existence. But you've only traded blindness for blindness; you've embraced the darkness but have discarded the light. (beat) To be whole you must embrace both aspects of the Force. There is a time for wrath, but you must never let it oppress you. Temper vengeance with forgiveness; loathing with pity; despair with hope. Otherwise you'll only lose yourself to an abyss of your own making.

ZUL: The vengeance is gone, the loathing gone, but the despair remains. I have nothing left.

PRE VIZSLA: Zul, please stand.

The fallen priestess looks up at the Mandalorian. She does nothing for a moment, then — slowly — rises to her feet. She stands there, face bereft of expression but eyes sorrowful. Reaching to his side, Vizsla withdraws a lightsaber — the same weapon he took from the slain Bpfasshi Dark Jedi — and hands it to her.

ZUL: A Jedi lightsaber?

Zul engages it. With a soft HISS, the brilliant chartreuse blade extends. Eyes wide with awe, she turns the blade around in the air, listening as it hums and buzzes with each movement.

PRE VIZSLA: There are few so-called darksiders in the Galaxy who honestly reject the light side of the Force for the dark. Most who have been labelled such merely embrace the Force in its fullness. But there are exceptions — those who have abandoned the light, allowed the darkness to dominate them, to consume their very souls. The owner of this weapon was such a fool. He refused to acknowledge the light within him and paid the price.

Zul stops playing with the lightsaber and her eyes fall upon Vizsla, her green-gold irises glowing as the burning yellow-green light of the lightsaber reflects in them.

ZUL: I could take this weapon and kill you right now.

PRE VIZSLA: (nods) That is true. You could run me through or take my head and have your final revenge. (beat) But you don't want to. You are ill of how the vehemence has rooted itself and grown like a cancer within you, how it has defiled you, turned you against yourself and everything you are.

ZUL: (tear runs from eye) Yes.

PRE VIZSLA: Zul, I have done you wrong, but I can still help you — I can help you out of this. Come with me, be my apprentice, and I'll help you help yourself find the light again.

Crying, Zul lowers the lightsaber and deactivates it. Vizsla draws her to him in an embrace, encircling her in his arms as she rests her head on his shoulder. Her arms, along with the deactivated lightsaber, are now pinned between them.

PRE VIZSLA: I love you, Zul.

Zul says nothing and merely cries silently into his shoulder. Closing his eyes, Vizsla begins to dance a slow waltz with the Meketrex woman in his arms.

INT. BUNKER 13/LEVEL 1/UNIT 9 75/BED CHAMBER — NIGHT

Nashira lies atop her bed, turning about uneasily in her sleep. She moans and groans fitfully, her brow slick with perspiration.

ZOOM IN

On Nashira as the darkness of the room closes in on her, forming an opaque darkness which surrounds her like dark light.

Dozens of arms coalesce from that darkness and fall onto her, seizing her. Her eyes fling open, wide with terror. From above, an amorphous shape bulges down from the blackness above her, coming to hover right over her face. The shapeless bulge contorts, gaining definition, until it forms a SKULL-LIKE FACE with blazing white eyes. As Nashira releases a blood curdling scream, the lipless mouth of the skull transmogrifies into a proboscis, which then — like a torrent of foul black liquid — flows down into her mouth, choking off her shriek. Air cut off from her lungs, Nashira begins thrashing fiercely against the limbs restraining her, but she cannot break free of their oppressive grasp.

It is then that Anakin, like an angel in the night, materializes out from thin air. Lunging forward, he seizes the nightmarish head of the darkness and, grimacing, pulls it back with all the strength he can mustre. With a hideous sucking sound, the entity is peeled away from Nashira. Anakin brings up his arm and an engaged lightsaber manifests in his hand. Swinging the azure blade, he lops the obscene head off; it falls away, dissipating in the nothingness.

NASHIRA: (panicked) Nik!

Turning back to Nashira, Anakin goes to work hacking away the black limbs which pin the girl in place. Once they've all been dealt with, Anakin grabs her by the hand and hauls her up off the bed to his side.

ANAKIN: How's about we get out of here?

NASHIRA: To where?

ANAKIN: Anywhere.

Swinging his lightsaber, Anakin cuts right through the inky nothing surrounding them, revealing a blinding white light beyond. With Nashira at his side he plunges into the rip, leaving the darkness behind.

EXT. WHITE VOID (DREAM)

Anakin and Nashira now find themselves standing within a perfectly white void. Looking down at the lightsaber in his hand, Anakin releases it; as it leaves his grasp, it dissolves away as if it never was.

NASHIRA: What...‽

ANAKIN: That ... was a nightmare. (beat) You're asleep — dreaming — and I'm here with you.

NASHIRA: Does that mean you're —

ANAKIN: (grins) No, I'm real.

NASHIRA: How's that possible?

ANAKIN: Obi-Wan called it a rapport, a sort of mind-link Jedi can do with people who are open to it.

NASHIRA: How did you know I was in trouble?

ANAKIN: (grins) Are you really asking me that? I knew you'd be an emotional disaster without any friends to keep you company.

Nashira then seizes Anakin in a fierce hug, squeezing him tightly as her lips part in a massive smile.

NASHIRA: Oh, thank you, Anakin! Thank you! I needed you and you came!

ANAKIN: (eyes bulging) Take it easy, kid! You'll bruise me!

Nashira releases the young man but continues to beam at him.

ANAKIN: (looks about their surroundings) While a damn sight better than where we came from, this place is kinda ... monotonous. You think we could go someplace more lively?

NASHIRA: Where?

ANAKIN: How about your homeworld? I've never been to Orron III; I wouldn't mind checking it out.

NASHIRA: Orron III? But it's just an agri-world; there's nothing much there.

ANAKIN: (gestures at void surrounding them) There's less than nothing here. (grins) C'mon.

NASHIRA: (smiles sheepishly) Oh, alright….

Nashira then closes her eyes and concentrates. After a moment passes, the blank white surrounding them fades away to be replaced with a vast landscape of grain situated beneath a clear, sunny sky.

ANAKIN: Race ya?

NASHIRA: Yeah!

At that the two children take off into a run, laughing wildly as they race through the tall stalks of grain.

FADE TO

Nashira asleep peacefully in her bed in her room, a smile on her lips.

EXT. SPACE

Out in some region of deep, rarely traversed space, a ship drops out of hyperspace. This ship is the Deliverer, an Acclamator-class assault ship. A hastily recommissioned junker that was retired early in the Second Clone War, it still bears the colours of the old Republic Starfleet along with many of the scars acquired during its last, long-forgotten battle.

From the open docking bay of the assault ship come dozens of hyperspace jump pods, all containing dormant probe droids. Falling away from their mothership, scattering in all directions, they each leap into hyperspace towards a different region of the Galaxy.

INT. DELIVERER/BRIDGE

On the ramshackle bridge of the Deliverer, Capt. Bail Organa of Alderaan stands at his post, his left arm in a heavy cast and a determined expression set hard on his face. Standing by his side is, as always, Cmdr. Raia Vaness.

BAIL: Ens. Wessel, report.

Ensign Wessel — a short, slim Devaronian — pivots around in his seat to face the captain.

ENS. WESSEL: Pods are away, Keptin.

Bail simply nods in reply then activates his wrist comlink.

BAIL: What's the word, Bonney? Can we make another jump soon?

INT. DELIVERER/ACCESS TUBE

Within one of the ship's many access tubes, BONNEY, the ship's engineer, is busy working on repairs to the vessel's damaged hyperdrive connections. A lanky Lepi with big feet and hands, blue-green fur, long drooping ears and prominent buck teeth, he's a comical sight to behold.

BONNEY: You're gonna have to hold your eopies, Bail. This clunker's not going anywhere.

INT. DELIVERER/BRIDGE

BAIL: How long?

INT. DELIVERER/ACCESS TUBE

BONNEY: (calculates) A week.

INT. DELIVERER/BRIDGE

BAIL: You have two days.

INT. DELIVERER/ACCESS TUBE

BONNEY: By the Holy Hutch, man! I'm an engineer, not a Sorcerer of Tund! The hyperdrive motivator, the HD/C-S circuits — one good surge and they're star dust! Unless you want to return home in time to attend your 13th cousin's 170th birthday, give me five full bloody days to jury-rig this hot mess into working order!

INT. DELIVERER/BRIDGE

BAIL: (sighs) Alright, Bonney. A week it is. I'll leave you to your work.

Bail deactivates the comlink.

CMDR. VANESS: Another long wait ahead of us.

BAIL: When I asked for this assignment, I presumed they were going to take me seriously. But what do they do? They stick us with a decaying assault ship decommissioned during the last war, a ship which can barely limp its way through hyperspace.

CMDR. VANESS: Resources are spread thin, Bail. With the Lightning Warrior in drydock for repairs, this was the best they could supply us in such short order. Considering how low importance this endeavour is, it's a miracle they provided us this much.

BAIL: Tachi is out there somewhere along with Lord knows how many others. The Mandalorians have something up their sleeve, and they have to be cut to the quick before that something is slipped out. If that's low importance, I don't want to know how bad things have to be to be considered high importance!

CMDR. VANESS: Bail, even if we were in a top-of-the-line cruiser with a Class 5 hyperdrive, we'd still be blindly searching Wild Space in the hope of stumbling upon the Mandalorians' hidden fortress. It's a needle in an interstellar haystack.

BAIL: They're out there somewhere, Raia. I don't care if I have to head straight out into the Unknown Regions to find them, I'll get it done. (beat) I owe it to our men.

Vaness doesn't respond to this. The pain of losing so many of her crewmates aboard the Lightning Warrior is as evident on her face as it is on Bail's.

EXT. SPACE — CONTINUOUS

We pull away from the wedge-shaped form of the Deliverer and, at velocities greater than the speed of light, travel through this sector of the Galaxy. In a span of moments we visit over sixteen different systems before finally coming to Dania VII, home of the Mandalorian Death Watch.

INT. DANIA VII — TRAINING CENTRE 25 — DAY

Inside Training Centre 25 — a spacious, one-room building — various residents of Level 2 have come for their day's training session. All twelve students are seated cross-legged upon the stone floor, their instructor — an unarmoured Human woman — seated before them, watching them intently.

Before each of the students rests a crystal sphere, hollow and half-filled with a pearlescent liquid. Their eyes closed, they concentrate on the spheres. Many succeed in making the colours within the liquid glow while others manage to get the liquid to bubble or slosh around inside. Only two, however, are able to progress beyond that. As Anakin and a MALE TOYDARIAN concentrate on their spheres, not only do they succeed at making the pearlescent liquid glow and move about, but they manage to form three-dimensional shapes — cubes, spheres, pyramids — within them. The Mandalorian instructor, noticing this impressive display of talent from them both, smiles with pleasure.

INSTRUCTOR #1: (raises arm) Alright, everyone, relax your concentration.

The students all open their eyes and the liquid within their spheres goes still. Standing up, the instructor walks over to Anakin and the Toydarian. With a smile, she gestures for them to rise. They quickly get to their feet or, in the Toydarian's case, their wings.

INSTRUCTOR #1: I am very pleased with your progress. You're all advancing wonderfully. Orowi and Anakin even managed to form simple shapes within their spheres today. Keep this up and you'll all upgrade to Level 3 before the year is out. (beat) I'll see you all Primeday.

As the other students rise up and proceed to file out of the centre, Anakin and OROWI turn to acknowledge one another.

ANAKIN: You're getting better with the meditation spheres all the time, Orowi. I'm starting to feel envious.

OROWI: (astonished) You're envious? It took me five months to get this good, but you've been here only four weeks and you've already got a knack for it. If anyone's envious, it's me of you.

ANAKIN: (laughs) But I have to concentrate a full minute before I get a simple cube to take shape.

Together, Anakin and his Toydarian friend follow the other students out of Training Centre 25. One of the other students — a TALL ABYSSIN — stands off to the side, watching them as they go with his single eye narrowed in loathing.

EXT. TRAINING CENTRE 25 — DAY

Stepping out of the training centre, Anakin and Orowi make their way towards Bunker 13.

OROWI: Want to go to the recreation centre? You still owe me for letting you win that last dejarik game.

ANAKIN: (smirks) Letting me win? What a recollection you have.

OROWI: Well, we Toydarians are noted for our impeccable holographic memory.

ANAKIN: (laughs) Really? I thought it was your shrewd business acumen everyone knew you for.

OROWI: That, too.

ANAKIN: Of course, of course. I knew that. Really, I did. (beat) I'd love to take you up on your offer, but I'm expected back. Nashira and I are having dinner with Ben and Siri tonight.

OROWI: Ah, yes. Your two Jedi friends.

ANAKIN: It's been two weeks since we met last. We've been looking forward to it. (beat) You can join us if you want. There'll be enough food to go around.

OROWI: Sure. (beat) It won't be any trouble, will it?

ANAKIN: No, of course not. Why ask a laserbrained question like that?

OROWI: Well ...

ANAKIN: Well what?

OROWI: Well ... to be honest, I don't know how I feel about socializing with Jedi.

ANAKIN: I'm a Jedi!

OROWI: You wish. (beat) I have no beef with Jedi. It's just that I don't know how the Mandies will take it.

ANAKIN: Huh?

OROWI: They say we have free reign of the place and can see whoever we want to see, but I can't help but feel that they don't like Jedi associating with their less "accomplished" students.

ANAKIN: You think they might do something if they catch you talking to a Jedi?

OROWI: The Jedi and Mandies are veritable blood enemies, Nik; they loathe each other. The Mandalorians can't stand the idea of any of their new conscripts being tainted with Jedi philosophies.

ANAKIN: Those Jedi are also conscripts.

OROWI: Not like us, though. Not at all. The Mandies don't treat them like they treat us. We're treated almost like royalty. They aren't awarded near as much courtesy. While we spend our time meditating over crystal balls, they have hard labour, heckling, humiliation, even physical abuse to contend with. (beat) The Mandalorians use the carrot to get us to go along with them, but with the Jedi they use the stick — the hard, heavy, sharpened stick.

Anakin shrugs in reply and the two continue on their way in silence. Before they get very far, the Abyssin who eyed them back at the training centre moves up on them from behind, grabbing them by the shoulders and pulling them to a stop.

OROWI: Gurkan!

Twisting around, the two friends come face-to-face with the Abyssin named GURKAN. With sinister glee, he shows a hideous toothy grin.

GURKAN: What a surprise to meet you here, dear friends. What brings you out this way?

ANAKIN: We're on our way back to Bunker 13, same as you.

OROWI: And we're not your friends, cyclops.

The Abyssin's grin falters, but only for a moment.

GURKAN: You wound me, Toydarian. (faces Anakin) But you still appreciate my company, don't you, Skywalker?

ANAKIN: (nonplussed) What do you want, Gurkan?

GURKAN: Just to chat, see how things are and all that jizz.

ANAKIN: Well, neither of us have anything to say to you, so if you don't mind ...

GURKAN: (drops phony grin) Are you saying you don't want to be my friend?

ANAKIN: No, it's not that. I wouldn't mind being your friend — if you weren't a complete jerk. Unfortunately, you are a complete jerk.

GURKAN: Very well, then. We aren't friends.

ANAKIN: I'm so very glad we cleared that up.

GURKAN: (grin reappears) So, how's your pretty girlfriend?

ANAKIN: She's fine and she's not my girlfriend.

GURKAN: That hasn't stopped you from living together.

ANAKIN: For her benefit more than mine.

GURKAN: That hasn't stopped you from sticking your hydrospanner in her sockets, has it?

ANAKIN: (angry) You murglak. She's only eleven.

GURKAN: Which makes it all the sweeter. The younger they are the firmer they are, and the firmer they are how oh so much more —

Before the Abyssin can complete his thought, Anakin's rage boils over and he gives in to it. He lunges at the cyclopean creature more than twice his height and tackles him to the ground. Before the Abyssin can catch his bearings, the Human begins raining blow upon blow upon him, punching him fiercely in the face. Within scant seconds, dark Abyssin blood mists the air.

OROWI: Nik! Nik, that's enough now! Let him up!

Anakin doesn't hear his friend. His face red with rage, he continues to pummel Gurkan. The Abyssin goes limp.

OBI-WAN: (O.C.) Anakin!

Upon hearing the voice of his master, Anakin snaps out of his rage and stops pummelling the Abyssin. Twisting around, he sees both Obi-Wan and Siri standing a ways away from him.

OBI-WAN: Anakin, what are you doing‽

ANAKIN: (stammering) I-I-I ...

His mouth dropping agape, Anakin turns to look down on Gurkan, who lies bloody and unconscious beneath him. Unable to say a word, he simply rises to his feet, looking down upon his bested foe.

ANAKIN: (to Obi-Wan) He's alright, isn't he? I didn't really hurt him, did I?

Obi-Wan and Siri walk up to Anakin, Orowi, and Gurkan. The latter crouches down beside the Abyssin, laying her fingertips upon his forehead.

SIRI: The Abyssin's alive. You knocked him out cold, but I don't sense any major injury.

ANAKIN: I didn't want to hurt him, but what he said about Nashira and me ... it was sick…. I couldn't take that from him ... I couldn't take ... what he said….

OBI-WAN: (rests hand on Anakin's shoulder) Nashira's waiting for us.

As one, the three Jedi and the Toydarian depart, leaving Gurkan lying in the dust.

INT. BUNKER 13/LEVEL 2/ANAKIN & NASHIRA'S QUARTERS/KITCHEN — DAY

Nashira is busy preparing a meal on the small stove when the door into the main room slides open and Obi-Wan, Siri, Anakin, and Orowi shamble in. Turning to face them, she sees the grim expressions on all their faces and her face in turn goes stoney.

NASHIRA: What happened?

SIRI: Anakin got into a fight with an Abyssin.

OROWI: Gurkan.

Hearing that name, Nashira rushes over to Anakin and takes his face in her hands, cradling it worriedly.

NASHIRA: Oh, Nik, are you okay?

ANAKIN: Yes ... yeah, I'm fine, 'Shira. Just fine.

Pushing past her, he walks over to the main round table and plops down in a seat behind it, where he proceeds to massage his left temple.

NASHIRA: (faces others) Why did he get into a fight with Gurkan?

OROWI: Gurkan made some rather ... uncouth remarks regarding your relationship.

NASHIRA: (dumbfounded) Anakin and me? But we're just friends.

OROWI: Gurkan's a straight-up bastard. He can't sleep at night without spewing trash in others' faces.

NASHIRA: But Nik's okay, right? Gurkan didn't hurt him?

OBI-WAN: (grave) No, Nashira. Gurkan didn't hurt him.

NASHIRA: (relieved) Well, that's good then, right? He could have if he really wanted to.

OBI-WAN: (cont'd) Anakin hurt him.

NASHIRA: (narrows eyes) You're not serious.

OBI-WAN: Dead serious.

OROWI: Nik really wailed on him — beat the living pus out of the barve.

SIRI: He could have killed him if we hadn't arrived when we did.

Her mouth agape, Nashira faces Anakin.

ANAKIN: They on the level, Anakin?

ANAKIN: (shakes head wearily) Yeah, yeah. It happened like they say.

Nashira walks over to Anakin and, sitting down beside him, puts her hands down over one of his.

NASHIRA: Is he gonna be alright?

ANAKIN: Siri said so.

NASHIRA: (smiles) Then there's nothing to worry about.

OBI-WAN: Excuse me?

NASHIRA: (faces Obi-Wan) Nik didn't really hurt him. I mean he didn't hurt him bad enough to put him in the infirmary.

OBI-WAN: That's beside the point. He let his anger get the better of him; he opened himself to the dark side. Don't you realize how dangerous that can be?

NASHIRA: (rolls eyes) This again.

OBI-WAN: (approaches Anakin and Nashira) You may not believe in the dark side, Nashira, but it is very real and very present and Anakin is constantly exposed to it. If he continues to let his anger slip, it will bring him in tune with darkness; it will corrupt him.

NASHIRA: (frowns) Gurkan's a cad. He got what he deserved. (turns back to Anakin, frown turning to a smile) Besides, Anakin did it for me. That's so dashing.

Obi-Wan, realizing nothing he can say will break through Nashira's childish naiveté, goes silent, pursing his lips in indignation.

INT. BUNKER 13/LEVEL 11/OBI-WAN, SIRI, & LWA'S QUARTERS/MAIN ROOM — TWILIGHT

Hours later, Obi-Wan and Siri return to their quarters on Level 11. Opening their door, they step inside to find Lwa sitting in wait for them at the small round table. Together, the two Jedi walk over and plop themselves down on the couch to the right of the H'nemthe.

LWA: Have a good time? How was your dinner?

SIRI: It was very good, Lwa. You should have joined us.

LWA: (waves hand dismissively) They weren't serving my dish.

SIRI: Lwa, it isn't good to eat porg pot pie all day every day and only porg pot pie. You get sick without a balanced diet.

LWA: Bah! Three-dimensional thinking! A diet of porg pot pie is a balanced diet.

OBI-WAN: Not in this universe.

LWA: Precisely! Now you begin to understand!

Obi-Wan and Siri exchange glances.

SIRI: Do you?

OBI-WAN: Ask me when I'm less than sober.

LWA: I put some tea on the stove for you. Fix yourselves a cuppa if you're up to it.

SIRI: That sounds like a good idea. Thank you, Lwa.

Siri enters the kitchen, walks over to a cabinet, opens it, then reaches in to retrieve a hard plastic mug.

SIRI: Will you be having any, Obi-Wan?

OBI-WAN: That depends. (faces Lwa) What type of tea is it?

LWA: (smiles) It varies.

OBI-WAN: Clear, concise, and to the point as always. (to Siri) Make me one, anyway.

Siri retrieves the two cups then saunters over to the stove. When she reaches for the kettle, however, she finds that not only is the burner not on, there is no kettle upon it at all.

SIRI: There is no tea.

LWA: Pardon?

SIRI: (gestures to bare stovetop) The stovetop, Lwa — there's no tea on it. It's completely bare.

LWA: (sighs) It is there, Siri, just not here and now.

Hearing this, Obi-Wan facepalms. The H'nemthe notices this reaction and it doesn't please her one bit.

LWA: (gestures to him with cane) I saw that, Obi Kenobi! Don't think I didn't!

Slowly pulling his hand away, Obi-Wan merely stares at this strange non-Human woman.

LWA: (fuming) Always — always — you disregard my wisdom! Condescend to me like you would a child and regard me with all the affection of a serpent, you do! Well, I'm not to stomach it any longer! (stands up) I'll be going to bed early! Goodnight!

SIRI: (resigned) But Lwa —

LWA: (throws up hand) I say goodnight!

With that, Lwa strides off to the single bed chamber. Not a minute later, the sound of her gentle snoring can be heard from within.

SIRI: (sighs) I'm going to put on some tea myself. You still want some?

OBI-WAN: Lwa's killed my thirst.

Retrieving the kettle, Siri fills it with water then puts it on the stove burner. Turning away from the stove, she returns to Obi-Wan's side on the couch.

SIRI: It's still getting to you, isn't it? What happened with Anakin?

OBI-WAN: Of course; shouldn't it? He's my apprentice and it's my job to see he learns the proper ways of channeling the Force.

SIRI: But it's difficult.

OBI-WAN: Yes. He's exposed to Vizsla's teachings every day, but I can be there for him twelve hours a week at most. It's impossible to train him under these conditions. Perhaps if we'd had more time together before we were captured, if he'd received more instruction….

SIRI: If you had found him earlier?

OBI-WAN: (cont'd) Then there's Nashira. The girl may be a bad influence on him.

SIRI: She's ignorant of the dark side. She coddles Anakin when she should correct him.

OBI-WAN: She's only a child and she's never known the Jedi way, so I can't hold her ignorance against her. But she and Anakin have grown close and they are growing closer.

SIRI: (sighs) This is why it's easier for us.

OBI-WAN: (confused) Easier? Easier for whom? And what?

SIRI: The Coruscanti Order. It is easier for us because we train our children from infancy, build them up from the beginning to be resistant to the dark side by keeping them from those who hold to beliefs contrary to the Jedi Creed.

OBI-WAN: (laughs scornfully) I don't believe it.

SIRI: (frowns) What?

OBI-WAN: You're proselytizing me — giving me a sermon on the blessed virtues of the Coruscanti Order! (beat) You should hear yourself.

SIRI: Well, you have to admit that if Anakin had been discovered at a young age and reared by us, he never would have grown up vulnerable to the temptations surrounding him now.

OBI-WAN: No, instead he would have grown up believing himself to be some kind of chosen one — a demigod superior to everyone unblessed with the gift of being raised Jedi.

SIRI: (angry) That isn't what we believe at all. That isn't what I believe at all.

OBI-WAN: Then enlighten me, Siri.

SIRI: Non-Jedi aren't evil and they aren't inferior. However, their philosophies often run contrary to Jedi doctrine. Exposing nascent Jedi to these philosophies could skew their outlook on the Force, poison their minds against the Jedi way and lead them on the path to the dark side. Isolating our children from non-Jedi until they are of a discerning age only serves to remove stumbling blocks from the straight and narrow path that is our way of life.

OBI-WAN: That may be all well and good for the children born into the order — children who have friends and family who are Jedi themselves — but what of those Jedi who weren't born into the Coruscanti Order? Those who came from non-Jedi families? Why must they be denied the love and companionship of their parents and siblings for the sake of a "straight and narrow path" they weren't of discerning age to choose for themselves in the first place?

SIRI: Personal sacrifices must often be made for the greater good. That is a fact implicit in the Jedi Code.

OBI-WAN: Ah, yes, the Jedi Code: "There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force". (beat) You are aware of the history behind the Code, aren't you?

SIRI: Of course. Any Jedi worth their salt knows the history of the Jedi Code.

OBI-WAN: Then you know that the Jedi Code wasn't originally a code at all but a fragment of an unpublished volume written by the Jedi master Odan-Urr; a volume which was destroyed in the Great Sith War; a volume which we know very little about. Divorced from its original context, the Jedi Code was only codified as such centuries after the fact, in the wake of the Kunist Insurrection. Therefore the words of the Jedi Code — the message behind those words — are completely open to interpretation.

SIRI: Coruscanti tradition teaches there is a plain, straightforward reading of the Code which has been made clear to all.

OBI-WAN: Then I'm thankful the Coruscanti tradition isn't the only Jedi tradition available to choose from.

EXT. RAINFOREST — DAY

Zul races through the heart of Dania VII's untouched rainforest, running with the grace and speed of an agile gazelle. To cope with the humid climate of the forest, she has traded in her black bodysuit for a pair of tan shorts and tank top, allowing the sweat on her toned arms, legs, and midriff to glisten under the sunlight. Through all the hard work she is putting her body through, her breathing remains calm and even.

Soon she breaks through the trees and comes to the edge of a ravine. Taking a great leap, she lands on a dead log sitting on the edge of the ravine then catapults herself high up into the air, taking her across the ravine to the other side. Hitting the ground feet-first, she somersaults across the vermilion grass then springs back up, taking off in a run again. Entering a thick tangle of trees, Zul takes a running leap and scampers up one of the broad trunks until she comes to the first thick branch. She then proceeds to jump tree-to-tree, using the Force to guide her to the safest landing point on each massive plant.

Reaching the last of the towering red-brown trees, the former Meketrex priestess finds herself looking down into a sheltered gully, within which stand basalt ruins. Taking out her lightsaber, she ignites it and uses it to cut one end of a thick vine from the tree. Then, deactivating the lightsaber and replacing it on her person, she takes hold of the vine and launches herself off the tree, swinging all the way down to the gully below. Once she reaches a safe distance, she releases the vine and allows herself to free-fall the rest of the way down. Using the Force, she directs herself to a large pond, and with a large SPLASH, lands.

Rising from the water with the grace of a swan, she steps out of the pond.

PRE VIZSLA: (O.C.) You've arrived. I'm glad you could make it, Zul.

Facing the source of the voice, she finds Vizsla seated up on a half-crumbled stone wall. Like Zul, he has ditched his Mandalorian regalia for more convenient clothing — in his case, a simple pair of brown pants. His naked torso bears innumerable scars from countless battles.

PRE VIZSLA: (cont'd) It's exhilarating, isn't it? The sounds of the animals and the water rushing; the smells of the flowers and moist earth; the feel of the grass and soil beneath your feet; the flow of the wild air passing over you. This is what it means to be in tune with all living things, to be one with the living Force. It is here where you find the divine; not in a sterile academy or musty temple, but in nature, where life exists open and unchained.

ZUL: (closes eyes; breathes in deep) I can feel the Breath move through this place. It is incredibly strong here.

PRE VIZSLA: These ruins were built thousands of years ago by a race of powerful magi allied with the Force. When they were pristine and new, these buildings served as focusing lenses, conduits for the Force. Even now — long after the deaths of the original builders and the deterioration of their magnificent works — sites like these still retain their power.

ZUL: Is that why you're here?

PRE VIZSLA: (nods) I found this world a long time ago, when I was still a Jedi and apprentice to my mistress. Even then I recognized the significance this world held. When I joined forces with Death Watch, it was I who suggested we make this our capital.

ZUL: You were a Jedi?

PRE VIZSLA: A lifetime ago, yes.

ZUL: You never told me that.

PRE VIZSLA: (stands up) Let me join you and I can tell you the tale.

Crouching down slightly, Vizsla leaps off the wall, landing beside Zul. They then begin walking on towards one of the ruined temples.

PRE VIZSLA: I was born seventy-four years ago on the third moon of Abydos, before the Clone Wars, when the Empire was still the Republic. (beat) As a child, I was often sick. My parents tried their best to care for me, but they were poor farmers on a poor world; there wasn't much they could do. Prayer was all they truly had at their disposal, and pray they did; when I was burning with fever, when I was vomiting from nausea, they prayed. (beat) One day, their prayers were answered. From the heart of the Republic came a Jedi, a knight working on behalf of the Acquisition Division of the Coruscanti Order. She came to my village and there she discovered me — a small boy of six, frail and ill to the point of death. (beat) Normally the Coruscanti Jedi do not accept children over five years of age for training, but an exception was made in my case as I didn't have much time left to me. (beat) So, in the hands of my new teacher I was taken from Abydos III, taken from my parents, and brought to one of the Mid Rim worlds, where I immediately received medical attention and was nursed to full health.

ZUL: It sounds to me that without their intervention, you would have died. Why do you hate the Jedi so?

PRE VIZSLA: When I was separated from my parents, I doubt either of them truly knew what that entailed. My mistress had made it clear that the order didn't accept older children into their ranks, but she had failed to mention that once children were taken away for training, they were never allowed to see their parents again. There was to be no sending of letters or transmissions — no communication or contact of any kind.

ZUL: Didn't you try to contact them anyway?

PRE VIZSLA: I had been taken from them at a young age and my training kept me occupied, so my thoughts of them degraded 'til I barely remembered them at all. (beat) That changed when I was twenty-five, when my brother — a brother I had never known — managed to make contact with me. From him I learned that our parents had tried getting in touch with me for years, had tried convincing the Jedi council to allow us to meet, but that they had been denied every time.

ZUL: What did you do then?

PRE VIZSLA: Then I did nothing. (beat) I was still ensnared in Jedi dogma and felt it my duty not only to ignore my family but reject them, so I told my brother to leave me alone, to tell our parents to leave me alone, to leave me to serve my purpose as a Jedi for the Republic. (beat) So he left me alone. They all left me alone.

ZUL: You never heard from them again.

PRE VIZSLA: I received a final communiqué from my brother several years later. (beat) He informed me that our parents were dead, killed in the same farming accident.

ZUL: That is when you grew to hate the Jedi.

PRE VIZSLA: I hated myself. I hadn't yet learned to despise the Jedi. That came later, after I met Kryze….

ZUL: Kryze?

PRE VIZSLA: My wife. (beat) We met during the First Clone War, on some backwater planet the name of which I can't even recall. (beat) I was thirty-seven at the time, a lieutenant in the 373rd Jedi Legion.

ZUL: Jedi Legion?

PRE VIZSLA: The Jedi were innumerable in those days. It wasn't uncommon to find battalions consisting solely of Jedi pitched in battle against the Mandalorian hordes. (beat) That was before the wars took their toll on them. (beat) Kryze was non-sensitive, a soldier in a standard regiment which had been reinforcing our position against the Mandalorians. She wasn't classically beautiful, but she had a way about her — an aura of strength and determination — which I found instantly appealing, alluring. (beat) In spite of all I had been taught to believe, I wanted to touch her, to hold her….

ZUL: To make love to her.

PRE VIZSLA: Yes, more than anything. I knew — I knew — there was a void inside me. A piece of myself had been lost when the Jedi stole me away from my mother and father, a piece that could only be replaced by this woman, this Force-blind woman my teachers had taught me to shun and disassociate myself from. (beat) It took time. Our love didn't blossom in a day, and when it did, we still took it slow — so very slow — but we loved each other. We learned to love each other and it was beautiful.

ZUL: But something happened to her.

PRE VIZSLA: She died. This was after the first war, in the years leading up to the war with the Separatists. It wasn't even in battle; she died of disease. Ironically, it was a strain of the very same virus that caused my childhood sickness which took her life. (beat) In the aftermath of her death, in all the legal hassle that followed, the council finally learned of our marriage. Only months after her funeral, while I was still grieving, they lambasted me for falling in love with her, stripped me of my rank, and excommunicated me from the order.

ZUL: (bows head) I'm sorry.

PRE VIZSLA: For a very long time I was lost. I became a mercenary and fought for both sides during the Second Clone War. I didn't have any loyalties, no cause; I was dead inside and only wanted to strike back at everything and everyone, to make them as lifeless as I felt. (beat) I was hired by a minor warlord and put to work alongside a band of Mandalorian mercenaries in his employ. (beat) We had absolutely nothing in common; fact of the matter was I loathed Mandalorians. But as we worked together, I came to see them in a new light. In spite of how far they had fallen following their civil war, they still had honour and dignity and a yearning to see their civilization restored; they had everything I had lost after Kryze died and the Jedi abandoned me. I envied them, and in time I grew to admire them. As I admired them, I learned from them.

ZUL: They taught you to embrace both sides of the Force?

PRE VIZSLA: They taught me how to teach myself what I already knew.

Having completed their short sojourn, Vizsla and Zul now stand within the ruins of an ancient temple. Beams of sunlight stream in through the various holes and windows of the place, cutting thick lines of yellow illumination through the gloomy darkness within.

PRE VIZSLA: The Galaxy has grown rotten — poisoned from within by the Empire, the Jedi, and the Clonemasters — but here, on this planet, there is purity. From here we will bear witness to the new dawn of the Mandalorian civilization. From here we will go forth with our army of Mandalorian Knights and, like a spear of illumination, pierce the hearts of our enemies. We will bring peace and restore order to the Galaxy.

Absentmindedly, Zul reaches down and puts her hand across her belly, placing it over the slightly swollen area her three-month-old fetus lies developing within.

INT. TRAINING CENTRE 14/ROOM 112 — DAY

Within Room 112 of Training Centre 14, several students sit seated at desks, their attentions rapt upon the instructor standing at the head of the class. The instructor, for his part, desperately tries to get a malfunctioning projector to work to no avail.

INSTRUCTOR #2: (sighs) This thing's kaput. (to Anakin and Orowi) You two to go to the supply room and bring back another projector.

OROWI: Both of us?

INSTRUCTOR #2: (rolls eyes) You realize how heavy one of these projectors is? I send one of you and it'll take you half an hour dragging it here.

OROWI: I don't know if I can lift something that heavy.

INSTRUCTOR #2: You can fly, can't you? You'll be air support. Now go.

With the instructor's command, Anakin and his Toydarian friend both rise to leave the classroom.

INT. TRAINING CENTRE 14/SUPPLY ROOM — DAY

Entering the supply room, Orowi and Anakin and Orowi find it pitch black inside. Orowi presses the button for the lights and a dim, gray illumination barely fills the room. Taking care not to trip or fly into any obstacles, they make their way deeper into the heavily cluttered supply room.

OROWI: You see one of those projectors?

ANAKIN: No. I —

Anakin freezes as something moves off in the corner of his eye. As he pivots to his left, Gurkan the Abyssin lunges out of the shadows, his arms wrapped around a cylindrical machine. Without so much as a grunt, he plows through Anakin and Orowi, knocking them both sprawling as he dashes out the door.

OROWI: (rubs head) What hit us?

ANAKIN: Gurkan. He had something in his arms.

OROWI: What?

ANAKIN: I didn't get a good look.

The two friends right themselves.

OROWI: The way he took off when he saw us tells me he wasn't supposed to be in here. Maybe we should tell someone.

ANAKIN: Tell someone?

OROWI: He could be planning something with whatever it was he took.

ANAKIN: Such as?

OROWI: Maybe he's building a bomb.

ANAKIN: If he's building a bomb, then let him build a bomb. This place could do with some renovation. (beat) C'mon — let's find that stupid projector.

Orowi grows quiet. Silent, they continue their search for the elusive projector.

INT. MESS HALL — DAY

Within the public mess hall, Siri stands in a lineup with a metal tray in her hands, patiently waiting her turn to reach the food counter. Once she reaches the counter, she picks up an egg salad sandwich and a slice of Stenness pie and then, paying for both, moves off to find a table.

NASHIRA: (O.C.) Siri! Hey, Siri! Over here!

Siri looks about the mess hall and finds Nashira sitting alone at one of the tables located roughly in the centre of the complex. The eleven-year-old girl grins broadly, waving her right arm enthusiastically in the air.

NASHIRA: (cont'd) I saved you a seat!

Giving Nashira a polite nod of acknowledgement, Siri walks over to her table. Placing her tray down on the opposite side of the table facing Nashira, the Jedi Knight sits down with the young redhead. Nashira, still grinning broadly, shovels a large bite of bluish pasta into her hungry mouth.

NASHIRA: (talking with mouth full) What're you having?

SIRI: (takes small bite of sandwich, chews, swallows) Egg salad sandwich and Stenness pie.

NASHIRA: (swallows) I'm having Linguine Alfredo.

SIRI: (eyes noodles warily) Looks great.

NASHIRA: It looks like bantha manure and tastes worse. (beat) I had Linguine Alfredo back at school, y'know, with real blue cream sauce. Excellent. (beat) How's your sandwich?

SIRI: (grins) It tastes like melted plasteel. (peers between slices of bread) It looks like melted plasteel.

NASHIRA: (giggles) I hope the pie's better.

As the two continue eating, Lwa makes her way over to their table, a tray loaded with a big slice of porg pot pie in her hands. Noticing the H'nemthe, the two Humans turn to regard her.

LWA: You wouldn't mind if I joined you.

SIRI: No, of course not. Take a seat.

LWA: (cocks brow) It wasn't a question.

Placing her tray down on the table, Lwa sits down beside Nashira.

SIRI: I don't believe the two of you've been introduced. Nashira, this is Lwa. Lwa, this is Nashira DuQuesne.

NASHIRA: (turns to Lwa; offers hand) Nice to meet you.

Turning to acknowledge the young Human girl, Lwa opens her mouth and her long, razor-sharp tongue whips out. As it writhes like a spastic eel before Nashira's face, the girl recoils, her eyes wide with surprise. Then with a loud SLURP, the H'nemthe's impressive tongue slips back inside her mouth.

LWA: Charmed.

Her eyes frozen open, Nashira turns to Siri with a questioning expression on her face.

SIRI: (shrugs) Traditional H'nemthe greeting. It's their way of shaking hands.

LWA: I never understood your genus' penchant for clasping hands as a form of greeting. It's a terrific way of exchanging germs.

SIRI: I didn't know you had any rest periods this time of day, Lwa.

LWA: I don't.

SIRI: (frowns) You don't? Then why are you here?

LWA: (takes bite of pie) I was hungry and felt like eating out.

NASHIRA: You'll get in trouble.

LWA: Only if I want to.

NASHIRA: (confused) Huh?

SIRI: (to Nashira) She's like this all the time.

LWA: That is true, but only from a three-dimensional point of view.

NASHIRA: (frowns) Three-dimensional...?

Siri shakes her head, silently saying "Don't ask".

The three compatriots continue eating their meals. As they eat, four towering male figures — a blue-skinned WROONIAN, a three-eyed GRAN, and an elongated MUUN — saunter over to their table. Surrounding the three females, they loom over them menacingly.

WROONIAN PUNK: Hello, m'girlies. Having lunch?

SIRI: (finishes sandwich) Yes.

WROONIAN PUNK: Like us to pull up a seat, join you?

SIRI: (starts on pie) No.

GRAN PUNK: No‽

MUUN PUNK: You hear that‽

WROONIAN PUNK: my dear blond bonnie, you're just three females, here by your lonesome. You need male companionship. Male companionship to keep you safe.

GRAN PUNK: After all, three females alone? A recipe for abuse.

MUUN PUNK: You wouldn't wanna be abused, would you?

The three punks giggle fiercely at their own poor attempts at humour.

NASHIRA: (annoyed) Get lost, jerkasses!

The three punks recoil from her words with mock outrage.

MUUN PUNK: D'ya hear that? D'ya hear what she called us?

GRAN PUNK: She called us jerkasses!

WROONIAN PUNK: Jerkasses? We?

MUUN PUNK: How rude!

The punks giggle again. Her annoyance turning to anger, Nashira pushes herself upright and strides over to face the Wroonian.

NASHIRA: You think you're prime stuff, don't you? Well, you wanna know what you really are?

WROONIAN PUNK: What are we? Really?

NASHIRA: You're all just scruffy-looking nerf herders!

The punks go silent. That silence only lasts a moment, however, and is immediately broken by their riotous laughter.

GRAN PUNK: Nerf herders? Scruffy-looking?

MUUN PUNK: Ooh!

Hearing their dismissive laughter, Nashira loses her composure. Grinning animalistically, the Wroonian steps toward her, forcing her to back into the Muun.

WROONIAN PUNK: You've got a nasty mouth on you, girl. You know that?

NASHIRA: (afraid) I —

WROONIAN PUNK: Yeah. Young and nasty, just the way I like 'em.

The Wroonian punk takes hold of Nashira. Wrapping her in an iron bear hug, he lifts her flailing form up.

WROONIAN PUNK: What say you, boys? Let's take 'er out back and rinse her mouth good.

Realizing where this is going, Siri springs into action. Lunging at the Wroonian, she wraps her arms around his throat and pulls him back, forcing him to release Nashira as she flings him over her shoulder into the neighbouring table. The Gran and Muun go on the offensive and attack the girls _en masse_. Frightened, Nashira runs away. The Wroonian, rising from amidst the smashed table, runs stiffly after her.

EXT. MESS HALL — DAY

Leaving the mess hall, Nashira calls out to the bystanders.

NASHIRA: Help us! Please, help us! We're being attacked!

Before Nashira can continue her entreaties, the Wroonian punk comes limping out of the mess hall entrance behind her. Seeing him, Nashira releases a SHRIEK then takes off again. Grimacing, the punk follows in a half-limp, half-run.

EXT. ALLEYWAY — DAY

Fleeing down a narrow alley between two buildings, Nashira comes to a dead end. Frantic, she tries several doors but find none unlocked.

WROONIAN PUNK: (O.S.) C'mere!

Unable to escape, Nashira just stands and waits as the Wroonian enters the alleyway. Sneering, he limps his way to her. Frozen in terror, Nashira can do nothing but cry as the punk grabs her by the collar and forces her up against the wall.

WROONIAN PUNK: Shut up.

As the punk leans in to kiss the young girl, another person enters the alley behind them.

ZUL: (enraged) Stop!

Hearing the force behind that strong voice, the Wroonian spins around. Standing before the punk and girl, attired in the full robes and armour of a Mandalorian Knight, is Zul Danann.

WROONIAN PUNK: (grins nervously) I was only playing with her.

Zul strides toward the punk. Unhooking her lightsaber, she engages the chartreuse blade.

WROONIAN PUNK: (raises hands) Hey! Hey, now! I was just —

With a flash of yellow-green fire, Zul lops both the punk's arms off at the elbow.

HUMAN: YYYEEEAAAAGGGGHHHH!

His arm stumps smouldering, the punk collapses to his knees, mouth frozen open in extreme pain. Zul levels the point of her lightsaber at his open maw.

ZUL: I know exactly what it was you were doing with this child, you swine, and it certainly wasn't "playing".

HUMAN: (grimacing) Don't kill me!

ZUL: Fortunate for you I arrived when I did.

Zul lowers the blade of her weapon. Believing himself to be in the clear, the punk laughs lightly with relief. That laugh quickly turns to a SCREAM as Zul forces the chartreuse blade between his legs.

Drawing her saber back, Zul deactivates and returns it to her belt. She then turns to Nashira, who remains standing pressed against the wall, petrified in stark terror.

ZUL: (reaches out to Nashira) It's alright now. He won't try to hurt you ever again.

Nashira remains in that position, afraid of both her disarmed assailant and this mortifying Mandalorian warrior.

ZUL: It's alright, dearheart. You needn't be afraid of me. I'm a friend.

When the red-haired girl still refuses to comply, Zul reaches up and removes her helmet, exposing her beautiful face to the child.

ZUL: (smiles) See? A friend. I won't hurt you. I will never hurt you.

Tentative, Nashira leaves the wall and approaches Zul. Smiling down at the girl, Zul takes her by the hand.

ZUL: What's your name, dearheart?

NASHIRA: Nashira.

ZUL: Where are you supposed to be right now, Nashira?

NASHIRA: My next course is in eighteen minutes.

ZUL: Consider it cancelled.

NASHIRA: (disbelieving) Really?

ZUL: You've earned the rest of the day off. I'll see to it that it's made official.

NASHIRA: (smiles slightly) Thanks. (beat) What's your name?

ZUL: Zul.

NASHIRA: That's an unusual name.

ZUL: I'm sure it is in this part of the Galaxy.

As they stand there, Human and Meketrex, hand-in-hand, Siri and Lwa arrive. Running up to them, Siri drops down in front of Nashira and puts her hands on the young girl's face.

SIRI: (concerned) Are you alright, Nashira? Did he hurt you in any way?

ZUL: He would have.

Looking up at Zul, Siri regards the near-Human woman for the first time, distrust on her face.

ZUL: (cont'd) I got here in time to stop him.

SIRI: (rises) Can we take her back with us now?

ZUL: (nods) She's allowed the rest of the day off. Take her back to her residence and see that she gets rest.

SIRI: I will.

Releasing her hand, Zul allows Nashira to leave with Siri and Lwa.

EXT. VOLCANIC MOON — PLATEAU — TWILIGHT

On the surface of a moon several light-years away from the Dania system, a Theta-class shuttle and three TIE fighters sit atop a plateau overlooking a landscape dotted by several smouldering volcanoes. The air thick with ash, the mother planet of the moon can barely be seen as a hazy, dirty purple half-disk in the dark black-and-gray sky.

A ways away from the shuttle and TIEs, FIVE FIGURES can be seen fleeing from a LARGE SWARM OF HOSTILE NATIVES. They are all crew members of the Deliverer, a search party led by COMMANDER SALEM PIKER. As the hostile natives — heavily armoured humanoid feminoids with prominent forehead ridges, pointed ears, and dark green skin — close in on the party, they take aim with their wrist disruptors and open fire, sending beams of devastating white energy upon the visitors. The party members reciprocate with red blasterfire.

CMDR. PIKER: Move, move, move!

In a few short minutes, the crew members of the Deliverer make it to their ships. Wasting no time, they climb aboard their vessels.

INT. THETA-CLASS SHUTTLE/COCKPIT — TWILIGHT

Clambering into the shuttle, Piker enters the cockpit and quickly sits down beside the pilot.

CMDR. PIKER: Take us out of here!

Obeying instantly, the pilot engages the shuttle's engines and prepares for liftoff.

EXT. PLATEAU — TWILIGHT

The alien warriors arrive just as the four starships take off. Aiming their weapons skyward, they open fire. While two of the TIEs are quickly overtaken by the devastating beams and reduced to orange fireballs, the remaining craft manage to evade the lances of energy and escape to the ash-filled sky above.

INT. THETA-CLASS SHUTTLE/COCKPIT — TWILIGHT

CMDR. PIKER: (exhales loudly) Damn close.

PILOT: Ain't over yet, Commander. Picking ten alien fighters up on our six, closing in.

CMDR. PIKER: (annoyed) For the love of —

EXT. SPACE — VOLCANIC MOON

As the Theta-class shuttle and its TIE fighter escort escape the moon, rendezvousing with the Deliverer, ten medium-sized fighters shaped like foreboding birds of prey emerge from the atmosphere. Evading the assault ship's turbolaserfire, they converge on the larger vessel and discharge white disruptor beams — beams which pass right through the Deliverer's shields to impact on the hull. Point-defense cannons immediately counter-attack, but the lasers are absorbed by the alien shields without imparting any damage.

INT. DELIVERER/BRIDGE

BAIL: How long to hyperspace?

HELMSMAN: Under a minute, sir.

EXT. SPACE

One of the enemy fighters makes a strafing run over the Deliverer, its beams burning a long furrow across the length of the ship. Within seconds, its course will take it — and its beams — over the Acclamator's unprotected bridge.

The assault ship leaps to lhyt-speed, leaving the enemy ships behind.

INT. DELIVERER/BRIDGE

HELMSMAN: (sighs) I sure hope they don't have a way of tracking us through hyperspace.

INT. DELIVERER/DOCKING BAY

Bail arrives to greet Piker and his team. As the commander wearily runs a hand through his hair, Bail strides up to him.

BAIL: How'd it go, Commander?

CMDR. PIKER: The moon was a dead end. We checked that base. (beat) If there were any Mandies there, the natives took care of 'em.

BAIL: (sighs) This was our best lead.

CMDR. PIKER: I'm sorry, sir.

BAIL: We'll have to keep searching.

Turning his back on Salem Piker, Capt. Bail Organa leaves.

INT. DANIA VII — BUNKER 13/LEVEL 2/ANAKIN & NASHIRA'S QUARTERS/MAIN ROOM — DAY

The door to the room opens, allowing Nashira inside. Turning around, she makes eye contact with Siri, who remains outside.

SIRI: I have another shift coming up, but if you want, I can request a reprieve so I can stay here and keep you company.

NASHIRA: Thanks, Siri. It's alright. I'll be fine 'til Nik gets back.

SIRI: The Mandalorian said you should get some rest —

NASHIRA: (interrupts) Zul. Her name's Zul.

SIRI: (cont'd) Zul said you should get some rest, so that's what you're to do. Lie down; take a nap; take it easy. Okay?

NASHIRA: (pouts) I'm not a baby, Siri.

SIRI: That's right, you're not. Babies can't follow directions; you can. And you will, won't you?

NASHIRA: (bobs head side-to-side in exaggerated manner) Yeah, yeah, yeah.

SIRI: Good. (beat) Goodnight, 'Shira. I'll catch you tomorrow, hopefully.

NASHIRA: Goodnight.

With that, Siri turns and leaves. Sealing the door after her, Nashira then turns and strides over to the room's solitary sofa. With an exaggerated sigh, she throws herself down onto it then, picking up and activating a datapad, begins reading.

NASHIRA: Where was I...?

Scanning through the story datacard, she finds the last page she was on. Meanwhile, behind her, the door to the refresher slowly slides open. A dark humanoid shape steps out of the 'fresher and slowly heads toward her. As it brings forth its hand, light gleams off the blade of a crudely fashioned, homemade knife.

NASHIRA: (shakes head) Why do I read this junk?

The shape grabs Nashira by her hair and pulls her head back, exposing her naked throat to the crude blade.

INT. BUNKER 13/LEVEL 2/CORRIDOR — SUNSET

Anakin makes his way along the corridor to his room. His hair disheveled and eyelids heavy, he is clearly pooped from the day's activities.

INT. BUNKER 13/LEVEL 2/ANAKIN & NASHIRA'S QUARTERS/MAIN ROOM — SUNSET

Anakin opens the door to the small room and steps inside.

ANAKIN: 'Shira, I know it's my turn to cook dinner, but today was just —

Noticing for the first time that the room is completely empty, Anakin goes silent.

ANAKIN: 'Shira?

Guessing that Nashira's in the bed chamber, he checks it out. Finding it empty, he strides over to the closed refresher door and raps on it lightly.

ANAKIN: You in there, 'Shira? I'm really tired; I was hoping you could do the cooking tonight.

Anakin receives no answer from the other side of the door.

ANAKIN: (frowns) Nashira?

Still no answer.

ANAKIN: You better be dressed, 'cause I'm coming in.

Opening the door to the refresher, Anakin immediately finds a message scrolled on the mirror in bright blue grease pencil.

ANAKIN: Check the datacard on the table?

Spinning around, the teenaged boy sprints to the round table. There, neatly laid out at the centre, is a datacard and datapad. Picking them up, he slams the card into the pad and activates it; a recorded image of Gurkan's face immediately pops up on the small screen.

GURKAN: Hello, Skywalker. Doubtless you're wondering what's become of your girlfriend. Rest assured, she's safe.

As he says that, the Abyssin quickly pulls Nashira's still-living face into view before pushing her back out again.

GURKAN: (cont'd) For now.

ANAKIN: (grinds teeth) What do you want?

GURKAN: You and I have a score to settle, Skywalker, and I'm the type who likes scores settled. But as we are where we are, it gets so very hard trying to do that; there's too many hardassed Mandalorians and snotnosed trainees running around, getting in the way. (beat) I want to meet up with you, Skywalker, where none of the busybodies can interfere with us; down in Sublevel R.

ANAKIN: Sublevel R?

GURKAN: Sublevel R's been abandoned and sealed off for decades, so nobody goes down there anymore. I know a way of getting there through the ducts, and I've provided you with a map to show you the way. (beat) But don't get any grand notions of calling the Mandies or your Jedi friends for help. If you show up with anyone or anyone other than you shows up, I'll give Nashira a brand-spanking-new red-lipped mouth to go with the one she has already. (beat) See you soon.

With that, Gurkan's recorded message comes to an end.

Anakin, bristling with pent-up rage, can barely keep himself from crushing the datapad in his hands to powder.

INT. BUNKER 13/LEVEL 0/CORRIDOR — SUNSET

Having followed Gurkan's map on the datacard to Level 0, Anakin now finds himself at the end of an empty corridor; there, set high in the wall close to the ceiling, is a metal grate. Approaching the wall, Anakin pockets his datapad. Bending his knees, he takes a leap, clawing at the metal slats of the grate, but fails to purchase a grip and lands back on the floor.

ANAKIN: (under breath) Dammit.

Flexing his fingers with impatience, Anakin tries again. Closing his eyes in concentration, he crouches low to the ground, then opening his eyes, springs upward. Reaching the grate, he wrenches it free.

ANAKIN: (lands hard on feet) Yes!

Anakin leaps again, hoisting himself up and inside the duct.

INT. BUNKER 13/LEVEL 11/OBI-WAN, SIRI, & LWA'S QUARTERS/MAIN ROOM — TWILIGHT

As Siri comes home after a long day of activity, sporting bruises from her fight with the punks along with her clashes with merciless Mandalorian instructors, she finds that Obi-Wan has already set the table and is currently dishing out each of their suppers.

OBI-WAN: Good evening, Siri. Glad to see you could make it to dinner on time this time around.

SIRI: (weary) What did you make?

OBI-WAN: Well, they're supposed to be nerf steaks in white chocolate sauce, but we both know it's just nerf stock mixed with gelatin smothered in dehydrated milk mixed with artificial chocolate powder.

LWA: (takes bite of faux nerf steak) It's delicious! My compliments to the chef!

SIRI: (astonished) You're actually eating that‽

LWA: It's perfectly edible.

SIRI: But ... but ...

LWA: But?

SIRI: It's not porg pot pie!

LWA: (frowns) Of course it is. (forks another bite into mouth)

SIRI: No, it isn't. It's nerf jello in chocolate syrup!

OBI-WAN: Thank you for framing my cuisine in such delicate terms.

SIRI: (holds finger up) You keep quiet.

LWA: Porg pot pie comes in a myriad of forms. You just can't see them all at once.

SIRI: (sighs) I give up.

Weary, she plops herself down at the table and begins eating dispassionately.

OBI-WAN: (sits down at table) Rough day?

SIRI: As if you even need to ask.

OBI-WAN: Yeager made you run the gauntlet again.

SIRI: I was talking about the fight at lunch.

OBI-WAN: What fight?

SIRI: The fight at the mess hall.

Obi-Wan furrows his brow. He obviously doesn't know what she is talking about.

SIRI: (to Lwa) You didn't tell him‽

LWA: (shrugs) I didn't see the need to.

SIRI: (incredulous) Didn't see the need to‽

LWA: He would have found out eventually. (beat) He did find out eventually.

OBI-WAN: What happened at the mess hall?

SIRI: I had lunch in the mess hall with Lwa and Nashira. While we were eating, four sleezebags showed up and began assaulting us. A fight broke out and Nashira got separated from us. Their leader went after her, cornered her in an alley.

OBI-WAN: (corncerned) Is she safe?

SIRI: She's fine. A Mandie interceded before things went too far. (beat) Zul. Her name's Zul.

OBI-WAN: She gave you her name?

SIRI: She revealed it to Nashira. (beat) The two quite hit it off. She even took her helmet off for Nashira.

OBI-WAN: Unusual. The Mandalorians tend to keep their distance from the prisoners.

SIRI: I don't believe she's been a Mandalorian very long.

OBI-WAN: She's one of us?

SIRI: Not anymore, but she was. (beat) I believe she could still be a friend.

LWA: A friend indeed. A friend to bridge the divide between all others.

SIRI: (frowns) Now what are you going on about?

Before the H'nemthe can respond, Obi-Wan doubles over, grimacing with sudden agony.

SIRI: (alarmed) Obi-Wan, what is it‽

OBI-WAN: Siri, it's Anakin ... he's in danger! He's in grave danger!

INT. BUNKER 13/DUCT SYSTEM — TWILIGHT

Anakin makes his way through the dusty ductwork, resisting the urge to sneeze as he crawls along on his belly. Soon he comes to a drop in the ductwork leading straight down. Peering downward, he sees nothing in the darkness. Pushing himself forward like a worm, he plummets all the way down to the bottom. Though it is a relatively short drop, he still lands roughly, umcomfortably.

ANAKIN: (angry) Stang!

At the end, he finds an opening directly before him. Crawling forward, he emerges into a long disused, junk-cluttered, cobwebbed corridor illumined with a line of dim bulbs affixed to a wall. Rising to his feet, Anakin comes face-to-face with a Mandalorian. Gasping, he jumps back to discover that it's only an old, empty suit of rusting armour propped up before him.

ANAKIN: I'm here. Now what?

Without an idea of what to do next, Anakin starts forward. As he nears a bend in the corridor, he spies a blinking red light ahead of him. Striding closer, he finds a small beacon resting atop an overturned box; beside the beacon is another datacard. Picking the datacard up, Anakin takes out his datapad and replaces the old card with the new. As the datacard's information is accessed, Gurkan's cyclopean face returns to the small screen.

GURKAN: Made it, I see. Good. It wouldn't have been very satisfying for me if you'd broken your flimsy neck on the way down.

ANAKIN: You're all heart, Gurkan.

GURKAN: I've provided you another map. It'll lead you out of the corridor to a supply room. There I'll be waiting with your ginger beauty on my arm.

The short message comes to an end. Accessing the datacard's map, Anakin continues on his way.

INT. BUNKER 13/LEVEL 2/CORRIDOR — TWILIGHT

Obi-Wan and Lwa both stand together outside the open door leading into Anakin and Nashira's empty quarters. Siri steps out of the unit and joins them.

SIRI: They aren't here. There's just a message written on the mirror about a datacard on the table.

OBI-WAN: They aren't here. (beat) But I think I know where they've gone.

Obi-Wan takes off in a run. Siri and Lwa are quick to follow after him.

INT. BUNKER 13/SUBLEVEL R/CORRIDOR — TWILIGHT

Having arrived at the end of the map, Anakin finds himself before a partially closed door. Moving toward the door, he squeezes past it.

INT. BUNKER 13/SUBLEVEL R/SUPPLY ROOM — TWILIGHT

Having emerged into the supply room, Anakin finds it unlike the rest of Sublevel R. Most of the dust and debris has been cleared out, leaving the room largely spotless and empty — empty save for a large, partially assembled mechanical apparatus which stands against the far wall.

Standing in wait, hands on the shoulders of Nashira who sits tied to a heavy chair under coils of metal wire, is the Abyssin Gurkan.

GURKAN: Our guest has arrived! (to Nashira) Aren't you going to say hello, Nashira?

Nashira, her mouth stuffed with a rag, directs a stream of muffled expletives Gurkan's way.

ANAKIN: Okay, Gurkan, you've got me. Let Nashira go.

GURKAN: That was the agreement, wasn't it?

ANAKIN: Yeah, it is.

GURKAN: (sad) When I made that agreement, I didn't take into account the possibility that your girlfriend, once free, would go to the Mandalorians for help and bring them here. (grins) I just can't let that happen.

ANAKIN: (angry) You bastard! You —

As Anakin takes an angry step forward, Gurkan whips out his crude knife. Seeing the jagged blade, the young Human male halts in his tracks.

INT. BUNKER 13/LEVEL 0/CORRIDOR — TWILIGHT

Having come to the same spot Anakin was earlier, Siri, Lwa, and Obi-Wan find themselves staring up at the grate opening in the wall.

OBI-WAN: He went in there.

SIRI: Why would he go in the ducts?

OBI-WAN: Wherever Anakin and Nashira are, the ducts lead there. (beat) It'll be a tight fit, so it's best if I go alone. You stay here and wait for us.

SIRI: Maybe we should tell the Mandalorians.

LWA: No.

SIRI: Why not?

LWA: We stand at a crossroads to myriad futures. Involve the Mandalorians in this and we lose the best possible world available to us.

OBI-WAN: Anakin and Nashira don't have much time.

Leaping up, Obi-Wan pulls himself into the duct.

INT. BUNKER 13/SUBLEVEL R/SUPPLY ROOM — TWILIGHT

ANAKIN: Listen, Gurkan, if you do this, the Mandies won't let you get away with it. They'll have you shot.

GURKAN: (laughs) Do you really believe me so stupid as to let them know I've killed you? (beat) I'll stash your bodies away in one of the rooms down here where they'll never be found. The Mandies will believe you escaped into the wilderness. I won't be suspected of a thing.

Taking his knife, Gurkan rakes the point against Nashira's right ear, drawing a pained wince from her. As blood pools up from the wound, the Abyssin draws his finger across it then places his fingertip in his mouth.

GURKAN: I'll be generous, Skywalker. I'll let you decide who dies first.

At that moment, Orowi enters the room, flying in on his wings.

OROWI: Gurkan, I — (sees Nashira and Anakin) What is this‽

GURKAN: (angry) What are you doing here‽

Gurkan distracted, Anakin takes advantage of the situation and rushes him. Calling on the Force, he seizes the Abyssin's arms and pushes him back from Nashira. Indignant, Gurkan's grip on his knife tightens and he fights to free himself from Anakin's hold.

INT. BUNKER 13/SUBLEVEL R/CORRIDOR — TWILIGHT

Emerging from the ductwork, Obi-Wan races down the corridor.

INT. BUNKER 13/SUBLEVEL R/SUPPLY ROOM — TWILIGHT

Anakin and Gurkan continue grappling, carrying them about the room in a twisted paroxysm of a dance.

ANAKIN: Orowi, get 'Shira loose! Get her out of here!

It takes a moment for the Toydarian to get over the surprise of seeing Anakin fighting Gurkan in the room. He flies over to Nashira and begins trying to loosen her bonds.

OROWI: I can't untie this!

In reply, Nashira mumbles something from behind her gag.

The Toydarian pulls it from her mouth.

NASHIRA: Bolt cutter! On the floor!

Looking on the floor, Orowi searches it for the bolt cutter. Finding it, he goes to retrieve the tool.

Meanwhile, Gurkan and Anakin continue their struggle.

GURKAN: I'm going to gut you like a Tarakian eel-slug, boy!

His power failing him, Anakin grimaces as the Abyssin slowly begins overpowering him. Grinning, Gurkan frees an arm and then, with a hard slap, sends the boy sprawling.

INT. BUNKER 13/SUBLEVEL R/CORRIDOR — TWILIGHT

Obi-Wan leaps over the junk and debris in his path.

INT. BUNKER 13/SUBLEVEL R/SUPPLY ROOM — TWILIGHT

With the bolt cutter, Orowi cuts Nashira free. Pushing the wire aside, she leaps out of the chair.

NASHIRA: We've gotta help him!

OROWI: But he said —

Without waiting for him to finish, Nashira grabs the bolt cutter out of Orowi's hands.

As Anakin lies semi-conscious upon the floor, Gurkan bends low over him. Pulling him up by the collar, the Abyssin brandishes his homemade knife before the Human's face.

GURKAN: Wake up! It's time to die!

As Gurkan rears back his arm to deliver the fatal cut, Nashira runs up to him. Swinging the bolt cutter, she knocks the Abyssin upside the head. Grunting with pain, he drops the knife and collapses to his knees. Collecting his wits, Anakin climbs back to his feet. Bending over, he takes the Abyssin by the chin and lifts his head up until they are staring each other in the eye.

GURKAN: (spits blood in Anakin's face) You wanna talk mercy? You won't get any from me, Human.

ANAKIN: Time for talk is over.

Balling his right hand into a fist, Anakin punches the Abyssin in the face. With a groan, Gurkan's head is thrown back.

ANAKIN: It's all over for you, Gurkan.

With those words, Anakin begins to beat the Abyssin. With a series of kicks, punches, pulls, pushes, and throws, the relatively scrawny Human boy lays waste to this towering non-Human brute.

As the beating comes to an end, Anakin seizes the unconscious Gurkan's head in his two hands and begins applying nigh-superhuman pressure to the Abyssin's skull. It is at that point when Obi-Wan — his face, hands, and tan coveralls encrusted with dust — enters the room.

OBI-WAN: Anakin, no!

Seeing his master, Anakin stops.

OBI-WAN: (approaches Anakin) Anakin, don't do it.

ANAKIN: I should do it. He kidnapped 'Shira. He was going to kill us both. If I don't kill him, he'll just come for us again.

OBI-WAN: We can find a way of stopping him without killing him.

ANAKIN: I've got to end this here and now!

OBI-WAN: At what cost to yourself?

ANAKIN: (angry) Don't tell me killing him is of the dark side! He's of the dark side! Getting rid of him would only serve the good side!

OBI-WAN: Many have said that, all with more conviction than you. Most went on to become monsters, worse than those they opposed. (beat) Is that what you want to become? To become a monster worse than Gurkan?

Looking down at Gurkan, Anakin closes his eyes.

ANAKIN: I don't want to become that. Never.

Loosing his hold of Gurkan's head, Anakin rises to his feet. Smiling, Obi-Wan rests his hand on the boy's shoulder.

OBI-WAN: Let's get out of here. (looks at their dirty clothes) Then let's get cleaned up.

Obi-Wan sneezes. Anakin laughs.


	3. Act III

EXT. CENTRAL TOWER/PENTHOUSE/DECK — DAWN

The first rays of light from Dania VII's three suns falls over the central tower of the Mandalorian complex, illuminating the outer deck of the penthouse. There on the deck, kneeling with her face to the suns, is Zul. Nearly nude save for a diaphanous nightgown which envelops her body, she moves her hands about her belly, eyes closed in deep meditation.

PRE VIZSLA: (O.C.) In communion?

Hearing the voice of her master, Zul opens her eyes.

ZUL: She is healthy and she is happy.

Turning around, she finds Vizsla standing behind her. In stark contrast to her own exposed form, he wears a heavy black robe which conceals his entire body save for his head and hands.

PRE VIZSLA: She will be among the first of the Mandalorian Knights born into our order. Her entry into this world will be cause for celebration.

Rising to her feet, Zul turns and strides up to her master. Reaching out, she takes Vizsla's hand.

PRE VIZSLA: (cont'd) You gave her to me. (kisses hand) You are her father.

Vizsla closes his eyes tight.

INT. BUNKER 13/LEVEL 2/OROWI'S QUARTERS/MAIN ROOM — DAY

Orowi is busy looking through an assortment of loose datacards when three KNOCKS are heard on the door.

OROWI: (to someone in bed chamber) Olo, where's my report on the Battle of Cathar?

Olo — a tall, slender, multi-limbed Xexto — leans his head out the bed chamber door. Another three knocks are heard through the door.

OLO: You going to get that?

OROWI: Momentarily. Now tell me, do you know where my report is?

OLO: Knowing you, you dropped it in the toilet.

OROWI: Ha, ha. It is to laugh.

Another knock resounds through the door.

OROWI: (to door) Just one hot minute!

Rising from his seat, the Toydarian flies over to the door and opens it. Standing outside his door is Anakin Skywalker, his expression serious.

OROWI: Anakin!

ANAKIN: Surprised to see me, Orowi?

OROWI: What can I do for you? Make it brief; my first course starts in twenty-three minutes.

Crossing over to the chair Orowi was sitting in a moment before, Anakin plops himself down and begins looking over Orowi's datacards one-by-one.

OROWI: (flies over to Anakin) Be careful with those. I don't need any of them going missing.

ANAKIN: What were you doing there last night?

OROWI: (worried) Uh, last night?

ANAKIN: Down in Sublevel R? Where Gurkan had taken Nashira and held both of us at knifepoint?

OROWI: Well, I —

ANAKIN: (puts down datacards; stands up, towering over Orowi) Gurkan told me that level had been sealed up, that no one went down there anymore. Yet you just happened to waltz right on in, as if you'd been there before, as if you expected to find Gurkan there.

OROWI: Nik —

ANAKIN: (frowns) I want to know what part you had to play in his little revenge scheme.

OROWI: (sighs) Nothing, Nik. I had nothing to do with his plan to hurt you and Nashira.

ANAKIN: Then what were you doing down there?

OROWI: (shrugs) I may as well tell you; I was going to eventually, anyway. (beat) I have been to Sublevel R before and I knew Gurkan was going to be there.

ANAKIN: (angry) So you did know!

OROWI: (frowns) No! I told you already, no! (beat) You saw the mechanism down there?

ANAKIN: Yes.

OROWI: And you remember that piece of equipment Gurkan stole from the supply room?

ANAKIN: Yeah.

OROWI: Nik, Gurkan and I ... we were both working on a transceiver.

ANAKIN: Transceiver?

OROWI: (nods) For the past two years, a small outfit of prisoners has been building a hyperwave transceiver, to call for help. (beat) We set it up in Sublevel R to avoid detection from the Mandies.

ANAKIN: (furrows brow) I find it hard to believe you actually had Gurkan working with you.

OROWI: He may be a prick, but he wants out with the rest of us.

ANAKIN: How many of you are there?

OROWI: Twenty-two, most from Level 2.

ANAKIN: (under breath) Is your roommate with you?

OROWI: Of course. Do you think I'd be speaking so cavalier about it were I keeping it secret from him?

ANAKIN: How far along are you on the transceiver?

OROWI: At our current pace, it should be complete within five-to-six months.

ANAKIN: You said you were going to tell me about all this in the first place, right?

OROWI: (nods) Yes. I knew I could trust you. (beat) Of course, if you don't want in, that's alright.

ANAKIN: (shakes head) No, no. I do want in on this. I've got some expertise in mechanics, and I'm dying to get off this blamed planet.

OROWI: (smiles) Good. That's good. (beat) Just don't tell anybody about this, okay?

ANAKIN: (frowns) I have to tell the others. They can help.

OROWI: (shakes head) No. No way. Absolutely out of the question.

ANAKIN: C'mon! You don't expect Ben or Siri or 'Shira to rat on us, do you?

OROWI: I don't expect, but I do suspect.

ANAKIN: Now you're just being paranoid!

OROWI: (resigned) Alright, okay. You can tell your friends.

ANAKIN: (grins) Prime.

OROWI: You can start tonight, two hours after lights out. (beat) I hope you like your caf black, 'cause that's the only way we serve it.

EXT. GORGE — DAY

In a gorge kilometres from Bunker 13, a NUMBER OF LEVEL 11ERS are being forced to scale the side of a steep wall bare-handed without any climbing equipment. Supervising their ascent, safe and secure atop a hover platform, is TASKMASTER YEAGER.

YEAGER: Climb, damn you! Climb faster!

Unholstering a blaster pistol, the taskmaster takes aim at a skeletal Givin — Klton Oben — as he makes his unsteady climb up the rock wall.

YEAGER: You! Oben! Get your vacuum-sealed ass in gear!

KLTON: I'm trying, sir!

YEAGER: (mocking) I'm trying, sir! (in normal voice) Not good enough, Oben!

Pulling the trigger, the Mandalorian sends a blaster bolt hurtling into the stone face of the wall directly above the Givin's head. Startled by the bolt's scream and the sudden shower of rock debris over him, he loses his grip on the wall and plummets.

KLTON: YAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Falling fast, he hits several protruding rocks before finally managing to break his fall by grabbing hold of a short outcropping. His grip is tenuous, though, and he immediately begins to slip.

KLTON: (panicked) Help me! Please!

YEAGER: Help yourself, ghostface! (laughs)

As Klton continues slipping, Obi-Wan, who happens to be climbing the wall fifteen metres to the left of him, immediately takes notice of the Givin's dangerous situation.

OBI-WAN: Hold on, Klton!

Taking care, Obi-Wan begins making the perilous crossing across the face of the gorge wall. Redoubling his efforts, Klton manages to temporarily secure his hold of the slight outcropping.

YEAGER: (enraged) Kenobi! What in damnation you think you're doing‽

OBI-WAN: (grits teeth) What in damnation you think I'm doing?

YEAGER: Leave him and get back to climbing, Jedi!

Ignoring Yeager, Obi-Wan continues his trek.

YEAGER: (aims blaster at Obi-Wan) I won't tell you again! Leave him where he is and get back to climbing the wall!

OBI-WAN: Perhaps you can make his death look like an accident, but there's no way you'll ever be able to make a blaster burn through my back look like an act of God. As I understand it, Vizsla doesn't take kindly to murder — not even the murder of Jedi.

YEAGER: (hesitantly holsters blaster) Chaos take you, Kenobi….

Now unencumbered by the taskmaster, Obi-Wan continues his tenuous journey until he reaches Klton.

OBI-WAN: (reaches out with right hand) Take my hand, Klton!

KLTON: I don't know if I can!

OBI-WAN: It's alright, I'll catch you before you fall. Now please, take my hand!

Deciding to trust the Jedi, the Givin takes his right hand off the outcropping and thrusts it in Obi-Wan's direction. Just as he slips off, Obi-Wan seizes the Givin's free hand and prevents his fall.

OBI-WAN: Alright, now I'm going to swing you over a bit to the left. Twist your body as I swing you and take hold of the rocks under me.

Nodding, Klton does as Obi-Wan commands as the Human swings him. Twisting his body, he releases the Jedi's hand and clamps down onto the stone directly beneath Obi-Wan.

OBI-WAN: You good?

KLTON: I'm on the wall. (beat) I don't know if I can climb the rest of the way.

OBI-WAN: Don't worry, I'll help you.

With that, the two prisoners of Level 11 reassume their ascent.

EXT. QUARRY — DAY

Having reached the top of the gorge, Obi-Wan and Kele pull themselves up and onto solid ground. Standing, they find themselves on the outskirts of an old rock quarry.

KLTON: Thank you, Kenobi. I would've died if it weren't for you. If there's anything I can have done for you ...

OBI-WAN: Pay for lunch and we'll be square.

As their small talk comes to a close, Yeager strides up to them, body language ablaze with hostility. Reaching them, the taskmaster backhands the Givin and punches Obi-Wan in the gut, sending them both back to the ground.

YEAGER: (points at Kenobi) Maybe I can't kill you, but I can do worse — much worse. (beat) You're going to go back down there, Kenobi, and you're going to climb back up. And when you're done, you're going to go down and climb up again. It'll take you all the rest of the godsdamned day, and when you're finally done, you'll be so kriffing raw, you won't be able to sit, sleep, or have a movement for weeks without suffering a full-body muscle spasm. Maybe that will teach you to go against me. (beat) Jedi scum.

Turning on his heels, Yeager leaves his two wards crumpled up on the stoney ground.

OBI-WAN: (to Klton) Looks like we'll have to take a rain check on that lunch.

EXT. MANDALORIAN COMPLEX — MONTAGE

The various warriors, workers, and prisoners within the Mandalorian complex make their way to-and-fro about their business.

CUT TO

A shot of the three suns of Dania VII moving across the emerald sky above the Mandalorian complex and sinking below the horizon, casting this side of the planet into night.

CUT TO

Siri helping a pain-wracked Obi-Wan into bed. Wincing as he stretches out on the mattress, he thanks Siri as he closes his eyes. Turning, she goes to walk out of the dark room.

Everything freezes in place.

CUT TO

Anakin as he goes to lie down on the sofa for his brief sleep before the night shift. Seated at the table, Nashira looks upon him with yearning.

Everything freezes in place.

CUT TO

Zul standing in her bed chamber alone, performing tai chi.

Everything freezes in place.

EXT. WORLD BETWEEN WORLDS

With flashes of light, Obi-Wan, Siri, Anakin, Nashira, and Zul materialize upon an ephemeral platform suspended in the midst of a black, star-studded void. Arranged in a semi-circle, they find themselves facing Lwa, who stands at the centre, hands resting atop the head of her ebony cane.

LWA: Welcome, friends. The day and hour of your deliverance draws nigh. Your saviours are on their way; you have but to call to them. Before you can, before you must, you will prepare. (beat) As Obi and Nik have become one soul in the Force, as have Nik and 'Shira, so must you all and all who have been unjustly imprisoned within the Mandalorian walls. (beat) Together, unencumbered by timespace, we will show each other the way….

More inmates materialize upon the platform, accruing in numbers, until Lwa finds thousands of pupils standing about her in rapt attention.

MONTAGE — VARIOUS

The events which occur over the next five-to-six months: The prisoners work on the transceiver, adding more-and-more components as the days and weeks pass by; Obi-Wan, Anakin, Siri, Nashira, and those prisoners allied with them continue honing their rapport through the Force; Zul's belly grows ever larger as the child within her womb approaches her due date.

INT. CENTRAL TOWER/TRAINING ROOM — NIGHT

Standing at the centre of the large training room, heavily pregnant, Zul holds her ignited lightsaber aloft, eyes trained on the THREE LIGHTSABER PRACTICE 'DROIDS which stand in a semi-circle before her. Lean but powerfully built, the 'droids — PURPLE EYES, ORANGE EYES, and GREEN EYES — are plated in thin layers of beskar alloy and armed with lightsabers taken from captured Jedi.

As Zul repositions her blade a millimetre, Purple Eyes pounces. As it swings its green blade, the Meketrex ducks, allowing her to block Green Eyes' yellow weapon just as it comes in swinging after Purple Eyes. Twirling over to the right, Zul moves out from under Purple Eyes and goes for Orange Eyes. As the near-Human Mandalorian Knight brings her chartreuse blade down, the 'droid turns its blue lightsaber sideways, blocking the blow easily. Pushing forward, Orange Eyes forces Zul backwards toward Green Eyes. Spinning around, Zul brings her lightsaber down just in time to intercept Green Eyes' underhanded swing. Forcing Green Eyes' blade down to the floor, Zul quickly brings her yellow-green blade up to the 'droid's unarmoured neck. Hitting the 'droid, the blade doesn't sever its head; instead the 'droid and its lightsaber automatically power down. Turning away from the dormant machine, Zul refocuses her attention on the remaining 'droids.

Bringing their weapons to bear, Orange Eyes and Purple Eyes attack. As the 'droids run towards her, Purple Eyes throws its right leg out in a high kick while Orange Eyes swings its lightsaber low, trying to catch the near-Human woman in a nasty crosscut. Hurling herself forward, Zul manages to pass through the space between the two dangerous blows. Springing back up, she swings her lightsaber around before Purple Eyes can turn around; as the chartreuse blade makes contact with the unarmoured joint between the 'droid's unarmoured hips and torso, the droid shuts down. Deciding to put a swift end to this training session, Zul hoists her weapon up like a javelin then hurls it headlong at Orange Eyes. Sailing forward straight and true, the tip of the yellow-green blade strikes one of the 'droid's photoreceptors, deactivating the automaton instantly.

Perspiring from the workout she just put herself through, Zul retrieves her lightsaber, adjusting its power setting back to max. Pocketing the weapon, she turns around and leaves the three 'droids, joining Pre Vizsla, who stands against the north wall, arms crossed over his chest.

PRE VIZSLA: You shouldn't be sparring this far into your pregnancy.

ZUL: You needn't worry. I had their sparring mode on easy.

PRE VIZSLA: Nevertheless, your due date is approaching. If you don't wish to suffer complications, I suggest you ease up on the physical exercises and focus on the mental ones.

ZUL: Could you hand me a towel, please?

Turning to a short table, Vizsla retrieves a white towel and hands it to Zul. Taking it, she mops the sweat from her head and shoulders.

PRE VIZSLA: You're hiding something.

Zul freezes at those words.

PRE VIZSLA: Something troubles you.

Draping the towel across her shoulder, Zul averts her gaze from his.

ZUL: You're mistaken.

PRE VIZSLA: You can't hide your feelings from me, Zul. I know you too well.

Bringing her gaze back up, she restores eye contact with Vizsla.

ZUL: I'm afraid.

PRE VIZSLA: For the child?

ZUL: For the child; for me; for you. I'm afraid for the future.

PRE VIZSLA: (rests hand on her shoulder) We make our own future.

Silently removing Vizsla's hand from her shoulder, Zul tosses the towel back on the table. Turning away from her master, she then leaves for the door.

INT. BUNKER 13/SUBLEVEL R/TRANSCEIVER ROOM — NIGHT

After years of construction, the transceiver is almost finished. All that remains left to do is the installation of a vital transistor.

Hefting up the large transistor, Orowi flies over to Siri and Anakin and hands it over to them. Taking the component, the two Jedi slide their upper bodies in through an open cavity into the guts of the machine and, securing the transistor in its alcove, begin soldering the proper connections in place. Once that is done, they move out and place a panel over the open cavity, bolting it shut.

ANAKIN: We're done.

The small crowd of workers gathered around the machine give each other a short, subdued round of applause.

OROWI: Once we calibrate the transceiver, we can begin broadcasting immediately.

SIRI: We're all clear on what we're broadcasting and how we're broadcasting it?

OROWI: (nods) The transmission will be a string of carefully coded pulses — not visual or aural messages — so that if the Mandalorians intercept it, they won't automatically recognize it for what it is and assume it's naturally occurring background radiation. Along with the general information of our situation and location, the transmission itself also contains instructions to respond only in kind so that the Mandies will believe the transmissions of our benefactors are also natural and ignore them.

SIRI: (nods) Good.

Together, the two Jedi leave the transceiver room for the dirty, cluttered corridors beyond.

INT. BUNKER 13/SUBLEVEL R/CORRIDOR — NIGHT

ANAKIN: How long do you think it'll be before someone picks up our transmission?

SIRI: It may never be picked up, or ignored as natural phenomena.

ANAKIN: But you said the transmission would be coded in a recognizable Imperial format.

SIRI: Which only helps us if an Imperial ship happens to pass this way. Without knowing where in the Galaxy we are, we have no way of knowing the likelihood of that possibility.

ANAKIN: Lwa's certain it'll happen soon.

Siri just shrugs.

ANAKIN: What's the next course of action?

SIRI: It's about time Obi-Wan and I got our lightsabers back, don't you think?

INT. CENTRAL TOWER/PENTHOUSE/SHRINE — NIGHT

Zul kneels before a series of idols carved to represent the Meketrex gods, her hands clasped together around her crystal medallion and her eyes shut tight as she prays in silence.

SIRI: (O.C.) Zul.

Hearing the Jedi Knight's voice, the former priestess opens her eyes.

ZUL: What are you doing here?

SIRI: (O.C.) We need to speak.

Rising to her feet, Zul turns to acknowledge her visitor. Seeing the Jedi, her eyes narrow.

SIRI: (notices Zul's bulging abdomen) I didn't know you were pregnant. (beat) Is Vizsla the father?

ZUL: I didn't invite you here, Tachi.

SIRI: I'm sorry. I'll try to be as brief as I can so you can return to your prayers.

ZUL: Tell me what it is you want.

SIRI: I want you to retrieve the lightsabers taken from me and Obi-Wan.

ZUL: Your lightsabers? (approaches Siri) Why in the worlds would I do that, Jedi?

SIRI: You know why; Lwa showed us both. We must be ready for the uprising.

ZUL: There will be no uprising.

SIRI: We can't know that.

ZUL: Even if your toy succeeds in drawing your allies to this planet, neither you nor they will succeed against us.

SIRI: (frustrated) Do you even hear yourself? We share the same enemy!

ZUL: Your enemy is not my enemy. Your enemy is my master and I will not betray him.

SIRI: (angry) What loyalty do you owe him? He kidnapped you — forced you to fight for a cause which wasn't yours!

ZUL: (angry) That may have been true, but only at the beginning. Pre has opened my eyes. Through his kindness, through his love, he has shown me the truth of the Mandalorian way.

SIRI: (incredulous) Kindness‽ Love‽ Are you even aware of what he has done‽ Thousands have been massacred in the raids he orchestrated, all whom he could have spared. Where was his love and kindness then‽

ZUL: (averts gaze) It was unfortunate, but necessary. Sometimes the few must be sacrificed for the sake of the many.

SIRI: You've been brainwashed and you can't even recognize it.

Nostrils flaring with anger, Zul turns her gaze back on the Jedi.

ZUL: (sneers) Sanctimonious hypocrite. You are one to point fingers. (beat) I know who you are, Siri Tachi, knight of the Coruscanti Order. You belong to the same Jedi sect Pre once belonged to — a sect of baby snatchers who mold those they kidnap into unquestioning enforcers of the emperor's will.

SIRI: Once an acolyte's dissatisfaction with our ways has been ascertained, we allow them to leave to follow their own path. Vizsla has the unruly beaten down until they submit or die.

ZUL: Submit or die ... submit or die. (laughs bitterly) Death isn't always physical, Tachi. You don't know what happened to Pre, do you? You don't know what led him to break ties with the Coruscanti Order.

SIRI: I don't. Enlighten me.

ZUL: When he was a young man, he knew a non-Jedi. They fell in love and were married.

SIRI: Am I supposed to pity him? He knew the price for marrying outside the faith.

ZUL: Their relationship was discovered and his title was stripped from him. He was cast out.

SIRI: That changes nothing —

With lightning speed, Zul seizes Siri's throat in an ice-cold grip.

ZUL: (brings face close to Siri's) His wife was not yet cold in her grave when they excommunicated him. Instead of consoling him, instead of serving as deacons for the light side they claimed to represent, they forced him out, left him in the outer dark of his despair. And for what? For bearing love in his heart. (beat) Anyone who would choose to serve an order like that is no friend or ally of mine. If you wish assistance in your war, you'll find none from me. (beat) Now begone. Never show your face to me here again.

Releasing Siri's throat, the near-Human turns away from the Jedi and returns to kneeling before her idols. Siri, for her part, can only stand and stare at this woman of iron.

SIRI: I ...

ZUL: (closes eyes) Go.

SIRI: (resigned) Just one more thing.

ZUL: (flustered) What?

SIRI: (sighs) What the council did to Vizsla was wrong, but does that make what Vizsla is doing here and now right?

The Jedi Knight turns and departs, leaving the Mandalorian Knight alone with her own conflicted thoughts and feelings.

INT. BUNKER 13/LEVEL 11/OBI-WAN, SIRI, & LWA'S QUARTERS/MAIN ROOM — NIGHT

Lwa lies reclined across the sofa, a meditation sphere in her left hand. As she turns the crystal globe about in her fingers, she influences the fiercely blazing liquid within to take on several complex shapes. The H'nemthe continues concentrating on the sphere as Siri walks in, brow creased with frustration.

LWA: (forms crackling bonfire within sphere) You were chastised by the Meketrex.

SIRI: (sits down in chair opposite Lwa) She won't assist us. Vizsla's indoctrinated her too deeply.

LWA: (forms miniature replica of Mona Lisa within sphere) All have been indoctrinated. Zul has been indoctrinated; you have been indoctrinated; I have been indoctrinated. (beat) But even the most thorough indoctrination fails to permeate the entire psyche; a portion always remains free, unsullied, pure.

SIRI: Her psyche's been permeated thoroughly enough. She's refused to help us.

LWA: (forms Wayne Knight's grinning face within sphere) Yet she doesn't hinder you, either. Were her loyalties to the Mandalorian complete, she would have revealed the conspiracy to him upon leaving the nexus.

SIRI: Are you saying she will eventually come over to our side?

LWA: (tosses meditation sphere over shoulder) I say no such thing. Whatever she decides to do in this specific reality is unknown to me. What I do know is that between now and the day of the uprising, she will not stand in your way.

SIRI: "Your way". Why do you always speak as if you were watching these events unfold from the outside? (beat) Who are you, Lwa?

LWA: A slave of the prismatic Force.

INT. DELIVERER/BAIL'S CABIN

In the darkened interior of his cabin, Bail Organa lies asleep upon his bed.

BAIL: (asleep) A lot of blue hair. (laughs) What a freak!

The door slides open, casting bright light on Bail's face. Bolting upright awake, he immediately finds Vaness standing in the doorframe.

BAIL: (shields eyes from light) Dammit, Raia. Don't you ever think to buzz first?

CMDR. VANESS: We've got something, sir.

BAIL: (rises from bed) Got what?

CMDR. VANESS: A transmission, Bail. Come see for yourself.

Wasting no time, Bail follows after Vaness.

INT. DELIVERER/BRIDGE

Arriving on the bridge, Vaness and Bail stride over to the communications officer's station. Reaching the comm officer, Bail turns to regard the dark-skinned Human/Arkanian female.

BAIL: What've we got, Ororo?

LT. ORORO: A coded message, Captain. It appears to be Imperial.

BAIL: All the way out here? (beat) Have you decoded it yet?

LT. ORORO: Working on it, sir.

BAIL: Good job, Lieutenant. (faces Vaness) I believe we've finally found our needle, Commander.

INT. DANIA VII — BUNKER 13/SUBLEVEL R/TRANSCEIVER ROOM — NIGHT

Inside the transceiver room, Obi-Wan and two other inmates sit on duty.

SULLUSTAN: (cont'd) The Mathusians beat the PDRs again.

ORTOLAN: They should be in another league.

SULLUSTAN: (to Obi-Wan) Do you follow the ecometrics?

As the Jedi opens his mouth to answer, a bright red light begins flashing on the transceiver, indicating an incoming transmission.

SULLUSTAN: (surprised) The transceiver! We're receiving a message!

Without wasting a moment, the three move in on the machine. Reaching for a small keyboard, the Ortolan enters a command into the machine. In seconds the transmission comes through, instantly decoding into a typed message on a small screen.

ORTOLAN: It's a message from the Deliverer, an Imperial cruiser commanded by a Capt. Bail Organa.

OBI-WAN: (surprised) Did you say Bail Organa‽

ORTOLAN: Yes, I did. (faces Obi-Wan) You know him?

OBI-WAN: (grins) All too well.

SULLUSTAN: Should we respond?

OBI-WAN: (incredulous) Yes! Of course!

INT. DELIVERER/BRIDGE

LT. ORORO: We're receiving another transmission.

Leaning over Ororo's shoulder, Bail reads the message as it's swiftly decoded.

BAIL: (dumbfounded) My Lord! Obi-Wan!

CMDR. VANESS: (frowns) Obi-Wan Kenobi?

BAIL: He's down there with the other captives, the slick trickster. (beat) It really is a small galaxy. (to Ororo) Move over, Lieutenant. I'll take over from here.

Moving from her station, Ororo steps aside to allow Bail to take her seat and start to work on another reply.

INT. DANIA VII — BUNKER 13/SUBLEVEL R/TRANSCEIVER ROOM — NIGHT

As the communication with the Deliverer comes to an end, Obi-Wan leans back away from the screen, a slight smile appearing on his face.

OBI-WAN: Gentlemen, I've a good feeling about this.

INT. DELIVERER/BRIDGE

Rising from the comm officer's station, Bail turns to the helmsman.

BAIL: Warm up the navicomputer and enter in the coordinates transmitted to us. We're going to do a little recon before heading back to Imperial Space.

INT. DANIA VII — MESS HALL — DAY

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Siri, and Nashira all sit together in the mess hall, quietly going over the details of the conversation with the crew of the Deliverer from the night before over lunch.

SIRI: Once in-system, our friends will initiate an Alpha Strike against the dockyards. It will be a clean, instantaneous excision; not a ship will be left to their disposal.

OBI-WAN: Without their fleet, the Mandalorians will be unable to repel invasion. This world will fall into Imperial control within a matter of hours.

ANAKIN: They might have a planetary shield.

SIRI: (shakes head) The captain's intel gave no indication of a shield.

ANAKIN: How long's their trip back here going to take?

OBI-WAN: Depending on the factors involved, up to three weeks.

ANAKIN: There's one thing left I don't understand. For the past couple months, we've all been training to pool our energies together in the Force. If the Imperials are going to just swoop in and liberate us, what was the whole point?

OBI-WAN: Mandalorians guard their possessions and acquisitions quite jealously.

ANAKIN: And that means?

SIRI: The Mandalorians of the past were infamous for how poorly they accepted defeat. If there was a risk something they had would fall into enemy hands, they'd see it destroyed than lost to them. (beat) If the Death Watchmen stay true to form, they'll slaughter every sapient within these walls once it becomes apparent they can't win against Organa's forces.

ANAKIN: (horrified) Stars….

OBI-WAN: If we're to survive, we'll have to act in concert with Bail.

NASHIRA: What about Zul?

SIRI: What about Zul?

NASHIRA: We tell her all this?

SIRI: I wouldn't advise it.

NASHIRA: Why not?

SIRI: Lwa told me Zul wouldn't interfere with us before the revolt, but she also said she didn't know what Zul would do once the revolt took place. There's no telling how she'd react to this news; it could be the very thing that turns her against us.

NASHIRA: Or turns her to us.

SIRI: (sighs) If you want Zul party to this, I won't be the one to inform her. You'll have to tell her yourself.

NASHIRA: Why me?

SIRI: You're the only one of us she knows all that well and the only one she's displayed any affection for. If she takes the news well, it'll be because she heard it from your lips, not ours.

Perturbed by this revelation, Nashira turns her gaze downward to her lunch, which she begins to haphazardly stab with her fork.

EXT. CENTRAL TOWER/GARDEN — DAY

Zul walks through the well-maintained garden with Nashira by her side. Dressed in a beautiful ultramarine gown with her hair elaborately held up by silver mesh, the Meketrex looks positively stunning.

NASHIRA: I'm glad you could see me, Zul.

ZUL: (smiles down at Nashira) I've always got time for you, Nahira.

As they approach a cyan-and-aquamarine mottled tree-like plant with huge pods, Zul comes to a stop, regarding it reverently.

ZUL: This is a plant from my homeworld, the inz lortho. Knowing how homesick I've been, Pre had it brought here so that I'd feel closer to home.

NASHIRA: (smiles) It's beautiful.

ZUL: The inz lortho is a most unusual plant. It's evolved so that it can only be fertilized by the uul.

NASHIRA: What's an uul?

ZUL: An uul is a large, flying insect. The poison it secretes is fatally toxic to most species, but to the inz lortho it is the seed of life itself. Without it, the plants cannot reproduce and release its spores. Without the uul, the inz lortho would die out.

NASHIRA: How does the uul ... y'know ... fertilize the plant?

ZUL: It stabs into the inz lortho with its stinger, again and again, until all its poison has been emptied into the plant. (beat) From the violence of the uul comes the beauty of the inz lortho, and the beauty is worth the violence. (faces Nashira) What was it you wanted to talk with me about?

NASHIRA: We got a reply.

ZUL: (stoney) A reply?

NASHIRA: An Imperial Star Defender picked up the transmission. A fleet should be here inside three weeks, give-or-take.

ZUL: I see….

NASHIRA: Zul, I wanted to tell you 'cause I wanted you to be ready when they got here.

ZUL: Of course….

NASHIRA: (takes Zul's hand) Zul ...

Zul looks down at the Human girl.

NASHIRA: (cont'd) I want you to help us. Fight with us, please.

Smiling sadly, Zul puts her hand on Nashira's cheek.

ZUL: I can't, Nashira. I'm a Mandalorian now; Pre's my master. I can't betray him after all he's done for me.

NASHIRA: Zul, please….

ZUL: (removes hand) I'm sorry.

NASHIRA: (crying) Zul, you told me you were homesick. Well, I'm homesick, too. I miss my friends; I miss my family. I want to see my mom and dad again! I want to go home!

Sobbing, Nashira grabs the fabric of Zul's gown and weeps into it. Unable to tolerate the young girl's horrible crying, Zul immediately gets down on one knee and hugs the trembling child to her.

INT. CENTRAL TOWER/PRE VIZSLA'S WONDER ROOM — SUNSET

Later that day, Zul stands within the room dedicated to showcasing the various trophies and antiques Vizsla has collected over the years. Various bladed weapons — Jedi katanas, Sith warblades, lanvaroks, and miscellaneous axes, daggers, and polearms — line the north wall; three suits of armour — a suit of corroded Bendu armour from the time of the Hundred-Year Darkness, a suit of bulky Mandalorian armour from the Great Sith War, and a suit of jet black New Sith armour from the New Sith Wars — stand side-by-side against the east wall; a tall shelf loaded with ancient books, scrolls, and outmoded data plaques stands against the west wall; and heads and other appendages from miscellaneous species — sapient and non-sapient alike — sit mounted upon the south wall. Within the direct centre of the room, situated directly beneath Zul's gaze, is a glass display case containing over a dozen lightsabers.

PRE VIZSLA: (O.C.) I didn't expect to find you in here.

ZUL: Did you collect all these lightsabers yourself?

Vizsla strides up behind Zul and peers over her shoulder at the Jedi weapons.

PRE VIZSLA: They were all taken from adversaries I've defeated over the years.

ZUL: Do you remember who owned each weapon?

PRE VIZSLA: Yes. (points to a long-handle lightsaber) That one belonged to an ex-Jedi Wookiee. (points to a lightsaber with a carved wooden hilt) That one belonged to an Ithorian priest. (points to a black-and-chrome saberstaff) That one belonged to a spice addict who didn't even know how to wield it properly. I don't know where she got it from. (points to a familiar hilt) And that one's a recent addition. It belonged to the ronin Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. The one above it belonged to his friend, Siri Tachi.

ZUL: Why do you collect them?

PRE VIZSLA: As a reminder that all those beings, with their vaunted plasma swords, couldn't defeat a single warrior with the Force as his ally.

ZUL: (faces Vizsla) You have something to tell me, don't you? I can sense it. What is it?

PRE VIZSLA: The time has come to make another raid. I'll be leaving in three weeks for Ryloth. I'm putting you in charge until I return.

ZUL: (frowns) Me?

PRE VIZSLA: You.

ZUL: Surely there's someone else, someone with more experience.

PRE VIZSLA: (rests hands on her shoulders) There's no one else I can choose. You are my closest confidante. You know me more than anyone else on this planet knows me. You will know how to run things in my absence.

ZUL: Pre ...

PRE VIZSLA: I won't be long gone — a week at most. You needn't worry; I trust you.

Taking his hands away, the Jedi-turned-Mandalorian turns and leaves. Once he is out the door, Zul turns her attention back to the display case. She rests the tips of her fingers on the glass directly over Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

INT. BUNKER 13/LEVEL 11/OBI-WAN, SIRI, & LWA'S QUARTERS/MAIN ROOM — NIGHT

As a loud BUZZ sounds from the front door, Siri rises from her sleep. Groaning with grogginess, she pushes up from the sofa and saunters over to the door. Pressing a button, she opens it. Standing there, the concealing hood of a voluminous cloak pulled over her head, is Zul.

SIRI: (sobers instantly) What are you doing here?

Reaching into her cloak, Zul pulls out the two lightsabers belonging to Siri and Obi-Wan.

ZUL: I replaced them with replicas so they won't be missed. (holds lightsabers out) Take them.

SIRI: Zul, I —

ZUL: (irate) Take them before I change my mind!

Wasting no more time on idle chatter, Siri takes the two lightsabers.

SIRI: Thank you.

ZUL: I don't want your thanks.

Readjusting her hood to make certain it is still in place, the Meketrex ex-priestess turns and leaves.

EXT. CENTRAL TOWER — LANDING PAD — DAY

Zul and Vizsla stand together on a small landing pad, his personal shuttle standing before them. Vizsla — in full armour, helmet tucked under his arm — turns to his apprentice.

PRE VIZSLA: Remember — should something of importance arise, handle it as I would.

ZUL: (nods) I understand, Pre.

PRE VIZSLA: (rests hand on her shoulder; smiles) Excellent.

With that, Vizsla brings out his Mandalorian helmet. Slipping it down over his head, he turns to his awaiting shuttle. As he strides up the ramp, Zul takes one step after him.

ZUL: Pre!

The Mandalorian Knight faces her.

ZUL: (raises arm) The Force be with you.

PRE VIZSLA: (raises arm in return) And with you.

Turning, Vizsla disappears inside the shuttle. The ramp then closes and the shuttle rises vertically into the air. Zull watches the craft as it then takes off with a blast of hypersonic speed, soon vanishing from sight.

INT. BUNKER 13/LEVEL 2/ANAKIN & NASHIRA'S QUARTERS/BED CHAMBER — DAY

As Nashira makes the bed, Anakin stands in the doorway, watching her. Sensing his presence, she stops adjusting the sheets and turns to face him.

NASHIRA: Yes?

ANAKIN: (enters room) Nashira ...

NASHIRA: (grins) Yes?

ANAKIN: (cont'd) Nashira, don't go to your classes today.

NASHIRA: (frowns) Why?

ANAKIN: I have a feeling ... today's the day.

NASHIRA: (approaches him) What?

ANAKIN: (rests hand on her shoulder) Go down to the transceiver room; stay with the others there; stay there until I come for you. Okay?

NASHIRA: Aren't you coming with me?

ANAKIN: My place is with the others, here.

NASHIRA: But —

ANAKIN: (places fingers over her lips) No, no more. (beat) I have to do this.

NASHIRA: I don't understand you.

ANAKIN: (smiles) Yes you do.

Ending it there, Anakin turns to leave.

NASHIRA: Wait!

Lunging out, she grabs him by his wrist. Pulling him to her, with fierce desperation she hugs him tight.

NASHIRA: Stay safe.

ANAKIN: I will.

Pulling from her embrace, he playfully runs his finger across the tip of her nose. Turning, he leaves.

EXT. SPACE — DANIA VII

The Nyax and its escort of three assault ships leave Dania VII for open space.

INT. NYAX/BRIDGE

Pre Vizsla sits in the command chair on the Nyax's bridge, his aide Karras standing at his side.

MANDALORIAN SENSOR OFFICER: (in Mando'a, subtitled) We are out of Dania VII's gravity well, milord. We can make the jump to lhyt-speed any time.

PRE VIZSLA: (to helmsman; subtitled) Do it.

The Mandalorian helmsman begins entering the coordinates for Ryloth into the navicomputer.

EXT. SPACE

Seven Imperial warships — two Venator-class Star Defenders and five Dreadnoughts — drop out of hyperspace right in front of the Mandalorian ships.

INT. NYAX/BRIDGE

The Mandalorians on the bridge of the Nyax stiffen at the sight of the Imperial ships.

PRE VIZSLA: (alarmed; subtitled) What in the name —?

INT. RESOLUTION/BRIDGE

Bail Organa stands on the bridge of the Star Defender Resolution, Raia Vaness standing at his side.

SENSOR OFFICER #2: We have four Mandalorians on-scope, Captain. One Lictor-class dungeon ship and three Jehavey'ir-type assault ships.

WEAPONS OFFICER #2: Permission to blow them out of the heavens, sir.

BAIL: (grins) Make it so.

INT. NYAX/BRIDGE

Vizsla bolts upright from his chair.

PRE VIZSLA: (in Mando'a) Establish communication with Dania VII!

EXT. SPACE

The Resolution opens fire on the Nyax. Green turbolaserfire pummels the smaller dungeon ship, penetrates its deflectors, and quickly reduces it to a flaming wreck. The three Mandalorian assault ships are quick to strike back, but they are swiftly vaporized by backup fire from one of the heavy cruisers.

INT. RESOLUTION/BRIDGE

SENSOR OFFICER #2: We got 'em, sir.

BAIL: (nods with satisfaction) Put us in orbit around the fifth moon. Alert our friends in the Mandalorian stronghold of our presence.

INT. DANIA VII BUNKER 13/SUBLEVEL R/TRANSCEIVER ROOM — DAY

Inside the transceiver room sit three individuals: a Chadra-Fan, a Snivvian, and a Saurin. To deal with boredom, the three have each chosen different means to pass the time; the Chadra-Fan works on a holographic jigsaw puzzle, the Snivvian reads a comic book on a datapad, and the Saurin plays with a neon-lit yo-yo. They barely notice Nashira as she walks in.

SNIVVIAN: Hey, Nashira. Didn't know you were on the early day shift today.

NASHIRA: I'm not. Nik sent me down here.

SNIVVIAN: You're skipping out of your classes?

CHADRA-FAN: Not wise, girl.

NASHIRA: Nik thinks the Imperials' arrive today. He wants me down here, away from the action.

The Saurin proclaims something in his reptilian tongue.

CHADRA-FAN: (giggles) You said it. That Nik and his flights of fancy.

Taking a seat with the three non-Humans, Nashira steals a glance at the comic book the Snivvian's reading.

NASHIRA: What're you reading?

SNIVVIAN: Man-Man: Crusader of Ultraspace, No. 7362, Vol. 5603, "The Monster Jodorowska". (hands datapad to Nashira) Want to read it? I can set it to Aurebesh if you like.

NASHIRA: (holds up hand) That's alright. I brought my own reading material.

SNIVVIAN: (shrugs) Suit yourself.

Just as the Snivvian returns to his comic book, the red light on the transceiver begins flashing. Taking notice of the flashing light, the Chadra-Fan leaves her puzzle and bolts over to the transceiver.

CHADRA-FAN: (reads over transmission) It's from the Imperials. Their fleet has arrived in-system.

Closing their eyes, all four individuals in the room begin broadcasting this information through the Force to their compatriots.

INT. BUNKER 13 — MONTAGE

Inmates throughout the bunker receive the telepathic broadcast from the informants in the transceiver room.

EXT. SPACE — DANIA VII'S FIFTH MOON

The Imperial fleet hangs in low orbit over Dania VII's barren fifth moon.

INT. RESOLUTION/BRIDGE

CMDR. VANESS: Sir, it's been an hour.

BAIL: Commence Alpha Strike.

EXT. SPACE — DANIA VII

As one, the Imperial ships leave the moon and descend upon Dania VII itself. Once in low orbit, the Venators and Dreadnoughts take position and, targeting the dockyards in the Mandalorian metropolis on the planet below, open fire with their turbolasers.

EXT. DANIA VII — METROPOLIS — DOCKYARDS — DAY

As the Mandalorians go about their business on the dockyards housing all their cruisers, assault ships, and fighters, a cascade of heavy green turbolaserfire lights up the sky, bathing the ground in sickly green light. They haven't even the time to register what is happening as they, the dockyards, and the surrounding 30 kilometres are atomized.

INT. TRAINING CENTRE 14/ROOM 112 — DAY

Students file into the room as Instructor Poule goes over his notes on a datapad. As Anakin takes a seat at his desk beside Orowi, he stares hard at the Mandalorian instructor.

POULE (INSTRUCTOR #2): (walks up to head of class) Alright, everyone. Today we're going to go over the ... (notices Anakin's hard stare) What's your problem, Skywalker?

Without a word, Anakin — along with half the other students in the room — closes his eyes.

EXT. TRAINING ARENA — DAY

Obi-Wan, Siri, and a number of other Level 11ers are led out to the centre of the training arena, various cleaning tools and products on them. Waiting for them, his fat, red, grinning face unhelmeted, is the Mandalorian taskmaster Yeager.

YEAGER: Alright you worthless grubbers, I want you to get this arena nice and clean for Noum's afternoon training session. I want it so clean, it reflects the suns' light. Understand? Good! Now hop to it!

While a number of the workers obey, most of them — Siri and Obi-Wan included — merely stand where they are, refusing to move. The taskmaster's red face deepens to maroon.

YEAGER: (angry) What are you dung-eaters doing standing there like a crop of dead 'droids‽ Get to work!

The still workers refuse to respond. Instead, they all close their eyes.

INT. BUNKER 13/SUBLEVEL R/TRANSCEIVER ROOM — DAY

Nashira, the Snivvian, the Saurin, and the Chadra-Fan all sit cross-legged upon the stone floor, eyes closed in concentration.

INT. TRAINING CENTRE 14/ROOM 112 — DAY

Frustrated with Anakin's silent treatment, Poule strides over to him and angrily places his hands down on the boy's desk.

POULE: Am I boring you, Skywalker? Am I putting you to sleep?

A strong, sourceless breeze begins stirring through the room. Alarmed, Poule staggers back.

POULE: (afraid) What are you doing?

EXT. TRAINING ARENA — DAY

Full of rage, Yeager stomps over to one of the silent workers — a tall, slender Ho'Din with blue-green skin.

YEAGER: (yelling) I said get to work!

With a heavy punch to the gut, the Mandalorian sends the Ho'Din to the ground. The taskmaster then kicks her in the side of the head.

YEAGER: You won't work? You won't live!

The taskmaster unsheathes his vibrosword. As he raises the blade of polished beskar high, Siri and Obi-Wan unveil their lightsabers.

INT. TRAINING CENTRE 14/ROOM 112 — DAY

Panicked, Poule rushes over to his desk. Wrenching a drawer open, he pulls out a blaster pistol and quickly aims it at Anakin. Before the instructor can pull the trigger, however, the closed eyes of every concentrating student in the room open.

An invisible battering ram hits Poule. With a CRASH, he's flung back into the wall behind him, collapsing to the floor in an unconscious heap.

EXT. TRAINING ARENA — DAY

Obi-Wan and Siri open their eyes and activate their lightsabers. As Yeager brings his vibrosword down, the two Jedi Knights cross their sabers, blocking the vibrating blade before it can connect with the Ho'Din.

YEAGER: (surprised) Where'd you get those lightsabers‽

The two Jedi knock the taskmaster's sword back. Wasting no time, Yeager takes a swing at Obi-Wan and strikes the Jedi in the face with the flat side of his blade. As Obi-Wan reels back, the Mandalorian quickly turns upon Siri. Lunging forward, he crosses blades with the Coruscanti Jedi.

YEAGER: (screaming) Death Watchmen! To my aid!

Hearing his cry, the various Death Watchmen stationed throughout the training arena leave their posts in a rush for the centre.

As Yeager knocks Siri's lightsaber from her hand, the beaten Ho'Din rises from the ground and throws her arm out, hand open. To his astonishment, his vibrosword is telekinetically wrenched from his grasp into hers. As Yeager goes for his blaster, the Ho'Din lunges forth, running him through on his own sword.

As the armed Death Watchmen come to the arena's centre, the remaining workers all come up from their trance and turn to their oppressors. As the Mandalorians bring up their blasters and open fire, the Level 11ers raise their arms and erect a Force shield, dissipating the blaster bolts before they can reach their targets.

MANDALORIAN #14: Call in reinforcements! Tell them to bring in heavier —

Before the Mandalorian can finish her order, the workers send the Force outward, hurtling her and her fellow Death Watchmen into the stone walls of the converted amphitheatre.

INT. TRAINING CENTRE 14/ROOM 112 — DAY

Crossing over to Poule's unconscious form, Anakin crouchs down and picks up the man's fallen blaster. Rising back to his full height, he leaves the classroom, his classmates following.

INT. TRAINING CENTRE 14/CORRIDOR — DAY

As the students stride out of Room 112, they spot two Mandalorians — an instructor and an armoured Death Watchman — walking down the corridor together. As Anakin blasts the warrior in the face, killing him instantly, one of the other students uses the Force to send the instructor flying down the length of the corridor.

INSTRUCTOR #3: (Wilhelm scream)

BUNKER 13 — MONTAGE

Various inmates throughout Bunker 13 and beyond rise up against the Mandalorians, using their collective power in the Force to strike back. While many end up dying at the hands of the Mandalorians, many more prevail against the armoured warriors.

EXT. DANIA VII — PLAINS — DAY

From out of the sky, a fiery escape pod plummets. Its engines damaged, it cannot slow its descent as it plows into the ground, blasting open a large crater.

Smoke rising from the pod's charred exterior, the hatch is blown open. Climbing out onto the upturned soil, visibly injured from the impact, is Pre Vizsla.

As Vizsla staggers away from the pod, the noise of sublight engines begins resonating through the air. Looking up, the Mandalorian Knight watches as twenty-four Imperial starfighters — the twelve TIE fighters of White Squadron and the twelve TIE bombers of Black Squadron — tear a path through the sky overhead, their trajectory taking them towards the front wall of the Mandalorian complex standing far in the distance near the horizon.

PRE VIZSLA: No….

Taking another step forward, Vizsla collapses to his knees, grunting with discomfort.

INT. WHITE LEADER'S TIE FIGHTER/COCKPIT — DAY

WHITE LEADER: (into comm) All TIEs ...

INT. BLACK LEADER'S TIE BOMBER/COCKPIT — DAY

BLACK LEADER: (cont'd) report in.

INT. WHITE NINE'S TIE FIGHTER/COCKPIT — DAY

WHITE NINE: White Nine ...

INT. BLACK NINE'S TIME BOMBER/COCKPIT — DAY

BLACK NINE: (cont'd) standing by.

INT. WHITE EIGHT'S TIE FIGHTER/COCKPIT — DAY

WHITE EIGHT: White Eight ...

INT. BLACK EIGHT'S TIE BOMBER/COCKPIT — DAY

BLACK EIGHT: (cont'd) standing by.

INT. BLACK TWO'S TIE BOMBER/COCKPIT — DAY

BLACK TWO: Black Two ...

INT. WHITE TWO'S TIE FIGHTER/COCKPIT — DAY

WHITE TWO: (cont'd) standing by.

INT. BLACK THREE'S TIE BOMBER/COCKPIT — DAY

BLACK THREE: Black Three ...

INT. WHITE THREE'S TIE FIGHTER/COCKPIT — DAY

WHITE THREE: (cont'd) standing by.

INT. BLACK SEVEN'S TIE BOMBER/COCKPIT — DAY

BLACK SEVEN: Black Seven ...

INT. WHITE SEVEN'S TIE FIGHTER/COCKPIT — DAY

WHITE SEVEN: (cont'd) standing by.

INT. WHITE FOUR'S TIE FIGHTER/COCKPIT — DAY

WHITE FOUR: White Four ...

INT. BLACK FOUR'S TIE BOMBER/COCKPIT — DAY

BLACK FOUR: (cont'd) standing by.

INT. WHITE TEN'S TIE FIGHTER/COCKPIT — DAY

WHITE TEN: White Ten ...

INT. BLACK TEN'S TIE BOMBER/COCKPIT — DAY

BLACK TEN: (cont'd) standing by.

INT. BLACK TWELVE'S TIE BOMBER/COCKPIT — DAY

BLACK TWELVE: Black Twelve ...

INT. WHITE TWELVE'S TIE FIGHTER/COCKPIT — DAY

WHITE TWELVE: (cont'd) standing by.

INT. BLACK FIVE'S TIE BOMBER/COCKPIT — DAY

BLACK FIVE: Black Five ...

INT. WHITE FIVE'S TIE FIGHTER/COCKPIT — DAY

WHITE FIVE: (cont'd) standing by.

INT. BLACK ELEVEN'S TIE BOMBER/COCKPIT — DAY

BLACK ELEVEN: Black Eleven ...

INT. WHITE ELEVEN'S TIE FIGHTER/COCKPIT — DAY

WHITE ELEVEN: (cont'd) standing by.

INT. WHITE SIX'S TIE FIGHTER/COCKPIT — DAY

WHITE SIX: White Six ...

INT. BLACK SIX'S TIE BOMBER/COCKPIT — DAY

BLACK SIX: (cont'd) standing by.

INT. BLACK LEADER'S TIE BOMBER/COCKPIT — DAY

BLACK LEADER: We're coming up on the Mandalorian complex.

INT. WHITE LEADER'S TIE FIGHTER/COCKPIT — DAY

WHITE LEADER: (cont'd) Switch your deflectors on. (beat) Accelerate to attack speed.

EXT. MANDALORIAN COMPLEX — DAY

As the Imperial fighters near the Mandalorian complex, several gun emplacements built along the top of the front wall come to life and begin unloading yellow plasmafire. Twisting and turning, most of the fighters dodge the energy blasts and return fire, immediately destroying a third of the emplacements.

EXT. CENTRAL TOWER/GARDEN — DAY

As Zul sits upon a patch of vibrant teal grass, her eyes closed in meditation, a Mandalorian comes running into the garden, the expression on his face one of frantic desperation.

MANDALORIAN #15: (in Mando'a, subtitled) Mistress! Mistress!

Opening her eyes, Zul turns to look upon the man.

ZUL: (subtitled) What is it?

MANDALORIAN #15: (subtitled) The inmates, Mistress! They're in revolt!

ZUL: (stands up; subtitled) What?

MANDALORIAN #15: (subtitled) The inmates of Bunker 13 are rising up, Mistress! They've killed most of the guards — taken their weapons!

ZUL: (subtitled) Aren't our acolytes capable of stifling an insignificant rebellion?

MANDALORIAN #15: (subtitled) They were taken by surprise, Mistress.

ZUL: (subtitled) Have the rebels suppressed before word gets out to the other inmates and we have a full-blown riot on our hands.

MANDALORIAN #15: (subtitled) That isn't all. We're being invaded by the Empire.

ZUL: (subtitled) Why are you wasting your time telling me about it? Order our fleet up to repel theirs.

MANDALORIAN #15: (subtitled) Too late for that, Mistress. The Imperials blasted the dockyards from space. There's nothing left.

ZUL: (subtitled) Aren't there any warships available?

MANDALORIAN #15: (subtitled) We keep a small reserve of sixteen Dreadnoughts on Dania II.

ZUL: (subtitled) Send them.

MANDALORIAN #15: (subtitled) The Imperial fleet consists of five Dreadnoughts and two Star Defenders. Our own Dreadnoughts could overpower theirs, but there's no possibility of repelling the Defenders. They'll be sitting ducks.

ZUL: (subtitled) What have we to lose? Send them anyway.

EXT. SPACE — DANIA VII

Dispatched from their spaceport on Dania II, the Death Watch's sixteen remaining heavy cruisers descend on the capital ships of the Imperial fleet from above. Focusing on the weaker cruisers, they open fire.

INT. RESOLUTION/BRIDGE

The ship rattles as kinetic energy reverberates through the hull.

SENSOR OFFICER #2: Sixteen Dreadnoughts, Z-plus 10,000 metres and closing!

EXT. SPACE — DANIA VII

The Imperial warships turn on their axis' until they are aligned with the Mandalorian ships. The region becoming the epicentre of a fire storm of green-and-yellow turbolaser beams, heavy cruisers on both sides quickly blossom into fireballs.

EXT. DANIA VII — BUNKER 13 — DAY

As the residents of Bunker 13 rise up from the depths of the bunker, they find a living barrier of armed Death Watchmen standing in wait for them. Like a living tide, the Force-wielding rebels surge forth against the Mandalorians. While those in front are quickly cut down by blasterfire, the overwhelming numbers of those who remain prove too great for the Mandalorians to withstand. In moments the rebels swarm over them, battering them down.

INT. WHITE LEADER'S TIE FIGHTER/COCKPIT — DAY

WHITE LEADER: Limit your weapons' fire to hangars, gun emplacements, and ammunition dumps. We want to keep civilian casualties to a minimum.

EXT. MANDALORIAN COMPLEX — DAY

The starfighters of White and Black Squadron lay waste to Death Watch's hangers and ammunition dumps with their blasters, torpedoes, and bombs. While a number of Death Watchmen are able to roll out a few anti-aircraft weapons platforms and send forth a couple fighters to counterattack, the effort's not enough to turn the tide against the invaders.

MANDALORIAN COMPLEX — MONTAGE

More-and-more residents throughout the complex rise against the Mandalorians as the TIE fighters and bombers bombard the Mandalorians' storage facilities.

EXT. SPACE — DANIA VII

While the Mandalorian battle cruisers managed to obliterate all but one of the Imperial Dreadnoughts, they failed to deliver much damage to the Venators. Operating in concert, the two Star Defenders have laid waste to ten of the Mandalorian Dreadnoughts and are quickly overpowering the remaining six.

INT. RESOLUTION/BRIDGE

COMM OFFICER #2: Captain!

BAIL: Yes, Lieutenant?

COMM OFFICER #2: The remaining Dreadnoughts are hailing us. (beat) They're surrendering, sir.

BAIL: (to weapons officer) Cease fire.

The weapons officer powers down the turbolasers.

BAIL: (to comm officer) We joyfully accept their surrender.

The comm officer relays the captain's sentiments to the Mandalorian ships. Sighing with relief, Bail turns to Vaness.

BAIL: It's over, Vaness. Finally over.

EXT. CENTRAL TOWER/GARDEN — DAY

Zul stands in the garden with the Mandalorian, who is busy talking with someone over a comlink.

MANDALORIAN #15: (deactivates comlink; to Zul; in Mando'a, subtitled) The Dreadnoughts have failed, Mistress; they've laid down arms or been destroyed. The Imperials have won.

ZUL: (subtitled) I see….

MANDALORIAN #15: (subtitled) There remains but one option.

ZUL: (subtitled) I will deliver our surrender to the Imperial fleet commander myself.

MANDALORIAN #15: (astonished; subtitled) That isn't what I meant!

Zul furrows her brow.

MANDALORIAN #15: (subtitled) The self-destruct sequence! I need your order to initiate it! With this complex destroyed, their victory will be ash — ash!

ZUL: (shocked; subtitled) I won't sacrifice thousands just to spite the Imperials!

MANDALORIAN #15: (enraged; subtitled) I'll issue the order regardless! (activates comlink) This is Pesz Ahnt! Execute —

Zul draws her lightsaber. Driving the emitter of the weapon into the Mandalorian's gut, she engages it, skewering him on her chartreuse blade.

MANDALORIAN #15: (eyes bulging) UGH!

Deactivating her lightsaber, Zul pushes the Mandalorian to the ground.

EXT. BUNKER 13 — DAY

Hours have passed and the revolt has come to a close. By drawing together in the Force, the prisoners have triumphed against their Mandalorian captors. With the Imperials' capture of the planet, there is no chance of the Mandalorians sending any reinforcements to retake the complex.

With a group of other inmates, Anakin returns to Bunker 13. His clothes torn and dirty, skin bruised and cut, he is incredibly weary; he can barely hang onto the two blaster rifles in his hands. Beside him, walking with a painful limp, is Orowi; his left wing blown off by blasterfire, he is no longer capable of flight.

As they near the bunker's entrance, those who had been hiding down in Sublevel R — the Snivvian, the Chadra-Fan, the Saurin, and Nashira — walk out into the bright primary-coloured light of Dania VII's three suns. As they catch sight of each other, the grim faces of Anakin and Nashira instantly light up.

NASHIRA: (ecstatic) Anakin!

ANAKIN: (ecstatic) Nashira!

Suddenly reinvigorated, Anakin drops his weapons and runs to Nashira. She, too, runs to him. Coming together, they wrap their arms around each other, spin around, and laugh with joy to see each other alive and well.

EXT. MANDALORIAN COMPLEX — CENTRE — SUNSET

More hours have passed. A number of Theta-class shuttles have landed in the centre of the Mandalorian complex to haul the surviving inmates and captured Death Watchmen away. As the last of the freed captives are loaded aboard, the shuttles take off, leaving two shuttles groundside. Before the open hatch of one of these shuttles stand Obi-Wan, Siri, Anakin, Nashira, and Bail Organa himself.

OBI-WAN: (to Bail) Thank you for all that you've done for us, Bail. I appreciate it immensely.

BAIL: (grins) Don't mention it. It was just nice seeing you again.

At that, Obi-Wan and Bail shake hands.

BAIL: (salutes Obi-Wan) So long, Sergeant Kenobi.

OBI-WAN: (salutes Bail) So long, Capt. Organa.

With a final grin, Bail turns and climbs aboard the shuttle. Once he's aboard, the hatch closes and the shuttle lifts off, climbing into the darkening sky, leaving Obi-Wan, Siri, Anakin, and Nashira before the last remaining shuttle.

NASHIRA: (looks around) Where's Lwa? I didn't catch her leave.

OBI-WAN: We haven't seen Lwa.

A moment of sad silence passes.

ANAKIN: (to Obi-Wan) We did it, didn't we? We beat them.

OBI-WAN: (rests hand on Anakin's shoulder) We beat them together, apprentice.

Hearing that term directed at him, Anakin smiles.

ZUL: (O.C.) I am here.

Turning around, the four Humans find Zul Danann standing there behind them, dressed in a deep taupe gown, arms crossed over her large abdomen.

ZUL: (approaches Jedi) I am ready to go with you now.

NASHIRA: I'm glad you're coming with us, Zul.

ZUL: Coming with you? No, just leaving with you. From there, our paths will diverge and we'll go our separate ways.

SIRI: Will you be returning to your people?

ZUL: (shakes head) I can never return to my people or my world. That time has passed. (beat) I will find my place in the universe.

OBI-WAN: Have you thought of becoming a Jedi? You are incredibly strong in the Force; you could do much good in the Galaxy.

SIRI: You don't have to join the Coruscanti Order. There are other denominations I'm sure you'll find more to your liking.

ANAKIN: Obi could train you. (exchanges glance with Obi-Wan) I'm sure he wouldn't mind having two students.

OBI-WAN: Or I could take you to my master.

ZUL: Thank you, but no. The Jedi path — Jedi paths — are not mine. My master's methods may have been wrong, but his vision was righteous. (beat) Pre called us the Mandalorian Knights, so that is what I choose to be: a Mandalorian Knight.

PRE VIZSLA: (O.C.) You are a traitor.

Hearing that rough, mechanically filtered voice behind them, the five spin around. Standing there, bent over in agony, is Pre Vizsla.

ZUL: Pre!

OBI-WAN: Vizsla.

PRE VIZSLA: You thought me dead, didn't you? You thought your tricks and your lies would be the end of me. (coughs) You thought wrong!

ZUL: Pre, please! It's over! Let's just leave! Let's leave this place and find somewhere to go far from the Empire, far from the Jedi! Let's start over, just you and me! Please!

PRE VIZSLA: No more lies, Zul! No more tricks! I see through you, now! I see through you all!

SIRI: Anakin! 'Shira! On the shuttle!

Anakin and Nashira bolt for the shuttle's open hatch, but Vizsla beats them to the quick. Raising his hands, the Mandalorian takes hold of the shuttle with the Force and topples it over on its side. The children, unharmed, crawl beneath the bulk of the Theta for protection from the Mandalorian's wrath.

PRE VIZSLA: No one else will leave this world alive.

Opening the folds of his dirt-stained aquamarine robes, he reveals the hilt of a lightsaber clipped to his belt. Pulling the length of metal free, he presses the activation stud. With a soft, almost metallic WHISTLE, an exotic white blade with a pure black core sprouts from the hilt.

ZUL: Pre, no!

As Vizsla attacks, Zul engages her own lightsaber. Intercepting Vizsla before he can strike the Jedi, she struggles to hold his white-black weapon at bay.

PRE VIZSLA: I'll deal with you soon enough, betrayer.

Stepping to the side, he causes Zul to overbalance. As she threatens to topple over, Vizsla twists the blade of his lightsaber around hers, causing the Meketrex to lose her hold of the hilt. The yellow-green weapon flung aside, the Mandalorian sends his estranged apprentice sprawling with a backhanded punch to the face.

SIRI: (enraged) You son of a whore!

Pulling out her lightsaber, Siri engages its yellow blade.

SIRI: (points blade at him) Why don't you fight a woman who can fight back‽

Bringing up his saber, Vizsla pounces. Engaging his own azure blade, Obi-Wan joins Siri against the Mandalorian Knight. As one, the three combatants cross blades.

PRE VIZSLA: You poisoned her mind against me, you filth! I will kill you both for this!

OBI-WAN: Promises, promises.

With an animalistic SNARL, Vizsla strikes at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan leaps backward, avoiding a decapitating blow by mere centimetres. Taking advantage of his current distraction, Siri takes a swing at Vizsla; the tip of her yellow blade grazing his neck, he cries out in pain.

As the duel continues, Zul painfully sits up. Looking down at her crotch, she sees moisture staining the fabric of her gown.

ZUL: Gods, no. Not here. Not like this.

As the duel drags on, Vizsla visibly weakens. His strikes falter, his blocks fail. Dropping his lightsaber and collapsing to his knees, he pulls off his helmet. One side of his face is horribly bruised, his eyes red with burst capillaries, and blood stains his mouth; the injuries he suffered in the crash are far more grievous than they initially appeared to be.

PRE VIZSLA: (coughs up blood) Are you satisfied?

The Jedi lower their lightsabers.

OBI-WAN: (deactivates lightsaber) No.

SIRI: (deactivates lightsaber) We aren't.

Anakin and Nashira emerge from under the Theta, rejoining the Jedi. As the knights pocket their weapons, Vizsla keels over, coughing violently. Rising, Zul staggers to Vizsla. With each step taken, more fluids seep from between her legs. As she reaches her mentor, he grabs her legs.

PRE VIZSLA: Zul ... Zul ...

Kneeling beside Vizsla, Zul looks upon him. As blood and tears run down his face, tears flow from her own green-gold eyes.

PRE VIZSLA: (cont'd) Zul ...

ZUL: (crying) Pre.

PRE VIZSLA: (cont'd) I live ...

Vizsla looks to Anakin. Making eye contact with the young apprentice, a disconcerting rictus grin comes to the dying Mandalorian's bloody face.

PRE VIZSLA: (cont'd) I live still.

With those words, Pre Vizsla — former Jedi Knight of the Order of Coruscant, founder of the Mandalorian Knights — gives up the ghost.

ZUL: (in Seboutrexi, subtitled) It's finished….

INT. RESOLUTION/SICK BAY

Zul sits up in a medical bed, breathing in-and-out rythmically, rivulets of sweat running down her body, plastering her hair and medical gown to her skin. A trio of medical 'droids attend to Zul; two stand off on either side of her, ready to lend a hand when needed, while the third stands over her, peering between her spread legs.

Following the 'droid's polite advice, Zul makes the final push. In tandem, mother and daughter SCREAM as the latter is delivered unto this world.

Cleaning the baby, the 'droids present her to Zul, who sweeps her into her arms. By all appearances, the child is a healthy Human baby girl. Her eyes, large and expressive, are of the same incredible green-gold hue as her mother's.

ZUL: (smiles) Prea….

INT. RESOLUTION/ZUL'S QUARTERS

Some days have passed since Zul delivered Prea. She now sits in a chair with the child in her arms, allowing the infant to feed from her breast.

The door BUZZES.

ZUL: Come in.

The cabin door slides open, allowing Nashira admittance.

NASHIRA: Is she asleep?

ZUL: She's feeding. Come closer. She won't bite.

Taking care not to make noises or sudden movements, Nashira approaches the mother with her baby. Leaning in, she takes a good, close look at the bald infant.

NASHIRA: Beautiful. She's beautiful.

ZUL: (smiles) Isn't she?

NASHIRA: Zul?

ZUL: Yes, Nashira?

Before Nashira can continue, Zul suddenly vanishes into the ether with Prea. The chair she had been sitting in a second before is empty but still warm from her presence.

NASHIRA: (shocked) Zul? Zul!

Nashira dashes out of the cabin, calling for help, leaving the cabin completely abandoned.

EXT. VULDRONAII — LANDING PLATFORM — DAY

An Eta-class shuttle drops out of the indigo-violet sky of the planet Vuldronaii, wings folding up as it touches down atop the levelled summit of a large hill overlooking an impressive waterfall.

INT. TEMPLE OF THE EVER FLOWING WATERS/CORRIDOR — TWILIGHT

The long corridor, panelled in soapstone save for the one long transparisteel wall overlooking the impressive waterfall, is inhabited by six figures: Siri, See-Threepio, Artoo-Detoo, Anakin, Siri, and a Sebouillian priest. While Siri, the priest, and the 'droids stand beside an open doorway to another chamber, Anakin and Nashira stand away from them by the transparisteel wall, looking at the magnificent waterfall. The three Humans have all cleaned themselves, bandaged their wounds, and changed into fresh clothes since they left Dania VII.

C-3PO: (cont'd) Again, I must commend your mechanics for the fine job they did on my body, Mistress Tachi. It is such a pleasure to have all my faculties restored. You wouldn't believe how stifling it is to remain in a powerless condition for months on end, and in a damaged state, no less.

SIRI: (half-smiles) A half-year of internment in a Mandalorian prison's given me something of an idea, See-Threepio.

The priest utters something in Seboutrexi to the golden protocol 'droid.

C-3PO: (to priest) Oh, yes. Quite right. (to Siri) If you'll excuse me, Mistress Tachi, I must leave you now. Mine is a most important duty which must be attended to without delay.

Artoo BLORPS and WARBLES a response.

C-3PO: (to Artoo) What was that?

Artoo repeats his message.

C-3PO: Of course I'm needed. Not everyone on Vuldronaii can comprehend Seboutrexi. My programming as an interpreter is invaluable in this situation.

Artoo PLOPS and FIZZES.

C-3PO: (nonplussed) Oh, really? I'll have you know that I've been programmed with subroutines which enable me to mimic humanoid/non-humanoid vocalizations down to the exact octave. Can the NCC-1701 translator 'droid do that?

At that, the two 'droids leave with the priest through the doorway, arguing all the way.

Oblivious to the two 'droids and their bickering, Anakin and Nashira continue watching the waterfall, her face dour.

NASHIRA: She was my friend, Anakin; she saved me. (beat) I didn't get the chance to even say goodbye to her, to tell her how happy I was to have her as a friend.

ANAKIN: She's out there somewhere. You might see her again.

NASHIRA: I hope I do.

The sixteen-year-old Anakin puts his arm around the twelve-year-old Nashira and draws her close, tugging at her cheek playfully as he does so.

As Anakin, Nashira, and Siri stand where they are, Obi-Wan comes striding down the tunnel. Adorned in a burgundy Imperial uniform, he has shaved off his braids.

OBI-WAN: Is everything ready?

Turning to face him, the boy, girl, and woman smile. Then, as one, they file into the chamber the priest and the 'droids entered mere minutes before.

INT. TEMPLE OF THE EVER FLOWING WATERS/AUDITORIUM — TWILIGHT

In the massive round auditorium, thousands of Sebouillia and Meketrex have gathered around a raised dais.

INT. TEMPLE OF THE EVER FLOWING WATERS/CONTROL ROOM — TWILIGHT

Artoo and Threepio stand together in the control room with a Sebouillian technician. As Artoo wheels over to a computer, the technician plugs the astromech into it.

INT. TEMPLE OF THE EVER FLOWING WATERS/AUDITORIUM — TWILIGHT

A holoprojector situated upon the dais comes to life, displaying a large, full-colour image of Zul. This is Zul as she was when the Mandalorians came for her, when she was still high priestess of the Meketrex.

Opening its mouth, the holographic image begins to speak.

INT. TEMPLE OF THE EVER FLOWING WATERS/CONTROL ROOM — TWILIGHT

Threepio is directed to the computer Artoo is hooked into. Taking a cord from the computer, the technician secures the other end to the protocol 'droid's restraining bolt mount.

INT. TEMPLE OF THE EVER FLOWING WATERS/AUDITORIUM — TWILIGHT

The hologram of Zul speaks in both Basic and Seboutrexi.

ZUL'S HOLOGRAM: (cont'd) If you are hearing this, it means I did not make it. In anticipation of whatever fate awaits me, I have taken the precaution of recording this message so that what I have to say won't be lost. (beat) A time ago, our people were one — one nation, one world. Through mistakes of naiveté, we allowed ourselves to be sundered and dispersed to foreign planets. (beat) Though we survived and persevered, we were no longer one, no longer whole. We became the Sebouillia, the Meketrex, two imperfect sums of one perfect whole. (beat) The gods punished us for our sins by driving us apart, but that separation was never meant to be permanent. The gods have commanded we return to each other's fold, and we must obey. (beat) I was to marry the high priest of Sebouillia to inaugurate our reunification, but that can no longer be. It is now up to you, our two peoples, to initiate the reunification. It is you who must marry one another. (beat) While we will forever have our differences, those differences aren't cause for perpetual division. We can respect those differences, and by respecting those differences, embrace them. (beat) We have two eyes, two ears, two nostrils, but one vision, one song, and one Breath.

Looking up at the image of their departed friend, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Siri, and Nashira cannot help but be moved by her heartfelt words.

EXT. SPACE

The Odysseus, an Eta-class shuttle, travels through deep space.

INT. ODYSSEUS/COCKPIT

Lwa sits behind the controls, piloting the craft to some untold destination. Seated in the copilot's chair is Zul, Prea cradled in her arms.

ZUL: Where are we going?

LWA: Where the heart is.

Prea LAUGHS with glee.

EXT. SPACE

With a flicker of pseudomotion, the shuttle with its crew of three vanishes into hyperspace.

IRIS OUT

End titles

11/04/2018

S. D. G.


	4. Cast

Kenneth Branagh — OBI-WAN KENOBI

Illya Woloshyn — ANAKIN SKYWALKER

Naomi Watts — SIRI TACHI

Alannah Myles — ZUL DANAAN

Sarah Gadon — NASHIRA DUQUESNE

Lance Henriksen — PRE VIZSLA

Nichelle Nichols — LWA

Joel Edgerton — OWEN LARS

Lindsay Wagner — NELLITH SKYWALKER

Jimmy Smits — CAPT. BAIL ORGANA

Catherine Zeta-Jones — CMDR. RAIA VANESS

Samuel L. Jackson — MACE WINDU

Iman — ADI GALLIA

Jeffrey Combs — MARQUS DESAAD

Jackie Earle Haley — CRAETORIUS

Ewan McGregor — QUI-GON JINN


End file.
